A Nightmare's Path!
by WhiteFlag01
Summary: Mike is finally going to what he has been dreaming of. College. Whether does he know, that his dream is soon to become a nightmare that he has walked into..
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone! So this is the first chapter for my new story. I decided to complete it at chapter 28 (: and I have been waiting to start this one! :D The characters are still going to be the same. Besides the Nightmare Animatronics and some other characters that are going to come in.

-So anyone won't get confused, Lunar. He is Vincent's son, and he's going to be the new night guard for the new place that Fazbear has made. "Fazbear Fright." That's right! Springtrap is going to take a toll for this (;

-Jeremy is the new night guard for Freddy's Fazbear Pizzeria. While Mike goes to College. Like on my 1st teaser says. But...Mike isn't going alone in this trip...something else follows him that leads the students in College, in BIG DANGER! ;o

...

{Intro: A New Beginning!}

(Mike's POV)

I was in my room packing everything that was just my clothes. I went through my closet and drawers and saw that they were all empty. I smiled and let out a sigh.

I was sad that I was leaving, but I was happy that I was finally going to College. The time that I have been waiting for has finally come. I looked outside my room and saw that Stacy was waiting for me in the living room. She looked really sad. But I know she'll understand. And it's not like I'm going to be gone forever. I went back to my luggage and zipped it tight. I saw a Freddy plushy there on my bed.

"Oh hey there little buddy." I say to it.

I went and grabbed it. I then went and got my luggage and walked out of my room.

I can see Stacy giving me a sorrow look, which made me give her a sorrow look.

"Stacy, please don't cry." I tell her and gave her a hug. I can feel her giving me a tight hug. I looked down at her while she was getting out some tears. "Stacy.." I say softly.

She then looks up at me.

"Sorry Mike. I just wasn't ready for this day yet. I knew you were going to go to College, but I didn't know how to prepare myself." She says and lets out a tear.

I then wipe her tear. "Don't worry babe. I'm not going to be gone forever. Besides, I'll keep in contact with you." I tell her with a smile.

She then smiles a little and nods. "I know."

We both then walk outside and headed towards my car. I put my luggage in my car and I then turned around to look at Stacy. I gave her the Freddy plushy I had. She grabs it and gives me a confused look.

"So you won't forget about me." I say. She then smiles and nods. "I want you and Jeremy to take good care of my robot friends."

"We will Mike. Don't worry." Stacy says and hugs me. I hug her back and we both looked at each other and leaned in for a kiss.

We pulled apart and I get in my car and start it. I looked at her waved bye to her and so did she. I started my car and drove off. I looked at my blind spot as I was driving and she walks in the middle of the street waving bye.

"Love you. Don't forget me babe." I say and headed to College.

(Jeremy's POV)

[At Freddy's Fazbear Pizzeria.]

I was in front of Mr. Fazbear, as well with Lunar. We both looked at him as he gets out 2 night guard hats.

"I am proud to say...that we have 2 new night guards." Mr. Fazbear says.

I looked at Lunar and he was just smiling.

"Here I have Jeremy. The new night guard for Freddy's Fazbear Pizzeria." He says and puts the hat on me and I hear people clapping. I can see Memo and Cassy holding hands, smiling at me. "As well with Lunar. He will be the new night guard for the new place that we have named. Which is at Fazbear Fright." He says and puts the hat on Lunar. I then clap and the rest do too.

Lunar looks at me smiling and we both high fived each other.

(Freddy's POV)

I opened my eyes and saw that I was up on stage. I can see everyone all grouped up in the front. And I heard everything Fazbear said. Which made me happy. Knowing that Mike is still studying and that Jeremy and Lunar are new night guards now. Will officially. I turned to look at Toy Freddy who was next to me. He also had a smile looking at the crowd. He then looks at me and we both nodded and shut our eyes and put our heads down.

*Im going to miss you...Mike.* I thought in my head and fell asleep.

(No One's POV)

In the dark corner.

"Oh...this isn't over yet. Mike isn't getting away from this easily." Purple Freddy smiles and disappears..

...

-Well that's it for this chapter!

-It's short cause it's just an intro, and I'm also giving you guys an ideas of this story.

-Hope this intro went good :) I'm excited of making more for this story :D

-Til next time! Bye ^.^


	2. Chapter 2: It Follows!

Hey Everyone! So this is the first chapter for my new story. I decided to complete it at chapter 28 (: and I have been waiting to start this one! :D The characters are still going to be the same. Besides the Nightmare Animatronics and some other characters that are going to come in.

-So anyone won't get confused, Lunar. He is Vincent's son, and he's going to be the new night guard for the new place that Fazbear has made. "Fazbear Fright." That's right! Springtrap is going to take a toll for this (;

-Jeremy is the new night guard for Freddy's Fazbear Pizzeria. While Mike goes to College. Like on my 1st teaser says. But...Mike isn't going alone in this trip...something else follows him that leads the students in College, in BIG DANGER! ;o

...

{Chapter 1: It Follows!}

(Mike's POV)

I was on my way to the College that I just got accepted on. But while I was on my way there, I was just thinking of my family that I left behind...well. I don't really have any family members back there, but I did meet people that became family to me. Like Freddy and his friends, Jeremy, Cassy, Memo, Frank, Mr. Fazbear, Lunar, and Stacy. I'm especially going to miss my girl Stacy.

The light turned red and I turned to the passenger seat, to see a picture that I took with my friends and girl. That was before I left. A last picture with everyone. I kept for memories. And so I won't forget. Then there's another picture aside, with Mr. Fazbear, Cassy, Memo, and Frank.

I smiled when I saw those 2 pictures. I then looked forward and wondered if Mr. Fazbear, Cassy, Memo, and Frank are ever going to find out that Freddy and the rest Animatronics can move by themselves.

The light then turned green and I went on. I can see big buildings and the city looked amazing. I see a lot of people walking and I can see people on bikes. I then parked somewhere and got out to explore a little. I got a newspaper and saw the College that I was going to.

"PCC." Was the College. And I believe it stands for "Palma City College". So yes, this city is called Palma. I then got my eyes off the newspaper and took a look around the city.

"Wow." I said to myself and looked around. "Palma is a big city."

I began to walk and boom! I right away saw the College. I got an excited look. The College was straight ahead. There was a big gate. And it was closed. But there was a sign that said they were going to open tomorrow.

"Perfect." I say.

My first day of College is tomorrow. I was really scared yet excited. I mean. I'm going to be completely new. I'm new to this city, I'm new to this College, and I'm going to be new for the people in there as well. Talk about Déjà Vu.

I turned around and went back to my car. I took a deep breathe. I then looked at my left blind spot and I saw something that looked like Freddy. But it was purple. I took a good look and it was there while people were passing by. He then nods saying no. And a person walks by in front of him and disappears.

I blinked and rubbed my eyes and turned my head around to see if he was still there and nothing. "I must be missing Freddy too much." I say. Although, I was still wondering why Freddy was purple. I shook my head and just forgot about and turned on my car, then drove off.

I went to a motel. I didn't really have a place to stay on. So a Motel was the only option. I parked and then went inside.

"Welcome young man." This lady greets me right away when I entered.

I smiled. "Hi. Um, how much does it cost to stay in a room for a day?" I asked.

"Just $15." She says.

"Really?" I asked.

She then nods. "It's only 1 person right?" She asks.

"Yeah." I say.

"Then yeah, it's only $15." She says.

I go and reach for my wallet and get out $15. I have them to her and she hands me a room key. While she still had a smile.

"Enjoy your day in this motel." She sad happily.

"Thank you." I tell her with a smile and headed to the room that this key number says. It said '69'. When I read that I got a serious face. "Oh real mature." I said to myself.

*Purple Freddy stalking him, hiding behind a wall.*

While I was walking, I felt like I was being watched. Which was getting me scared, because no one else was here in this path but me. I found the room and I quickly got the key and unlocked the door and then went inside and shut the door. I let out a sigh and put my luggage and stuff on the floor and threw myself on the comfortable bed. I smiled and shut my eyes and was going to sleep.

"Tomorrow is the big day." I told myself and fell asleep.

*Purple Freddy looking at the room from the window. While the curtains were closed.*

"Heh. You don't know what's about to come after you Mikey.." Purple Freddy says and smiles. He then disappears.

(Jeremy's POV)

[At Freddy's Fazbear Pizzeria.]

I was walking around, making sure everything was okay. I see little kids running around, which made me smile. I took a look at my watch and saw that it was 8:30 pm. I looked up and I see Lunar.

"Hey Lunar." I say.

"Hey." He says back.

"So when are you going to start at Fazbear Fright?" I asked.

"Next week. Right now they are checking everything works just fine." Lunar tells me.

I then nod and we both turned to see Stacy there by herself. Looking sad. We both got sorrow look and walked to her.

"Hey Stacy." I tell her.

She looks up at me, still with a sad look

"Look. I know Mike is gone. But at least know that he's following his dreams. And he's not going to be gone forever." I say.

"I know. It's just that...I'm use to him be here with me.." She says.

"Also." Lunar says.

Stacy and I look at him.

"Will Mike like seeing you like this?" Lunar asks.

"No." Stacy answers.

"Well then. Smile. You 2 are doing fine on what you doing. And if you keep yourself distracted. Time will past by fast, and as soon and you see. Mike will be here." Lunar says with a smile.

Stacy let's out a smile. "You're right." She says and stands up.

Lunar and I looked at each other and smiled as well. Then nodded and looked at her.

"Thanks guys." She says and hugs us. We hug her back. And she then leaves with the little kids.

"Good job." I tell Lunar.

"No problem. We need to make sure she doesn't get so sad." Lunar tells me.

"Right." I agreed.

"Alright. Well I'm going to head home. See you tomorrow." Lunar says and leaves.

"Bye." I say while Lunar walks away.

I looked at my watch again and it was 9 pm.

"Man, it's almost time for my shift." I say. I then stopped and was thinking for a little. "I wonder if this was how Mike felt when he first became a night guard officially." I asked myself and then walked to a chair, sat down and waited there til my shift began.

I then looked at Freddy and he was performing with his pals Chica and Bonnie. The Toys were roaming around, playing with the little kids. And Foxy, he was telling his pirate stories. That's right...Foxy is back in action. I smiled.

*Tonight should go great.* I thought to myself..

...

-Well that's it for this chapter! :)

-Hope you all liked it :D

-Til next time! Bye everyone! ^.^


	3. Chapter 3: An Easy Night?

Hey Everyone! So this is the first chapter for my new story. I decided to complete it at chapter 28 (: and I have been waiting to start this one! :D The characters are still going to be the same. Besides the Nightmare Animatronics and some other characters that are going to come in.

-So anyone won't get confused, Lunar. He is Vincent's son, and he's going to be the new night guard for the new place that Fazbear has made. "Fazbear Fright." That's right! Springtrap is going to take a toll for this (;

-Jeremy is the new night guard for Freddy's Fazbear Pizzeria. While Mike goes to College. Like on my 1st teaser says. But...Mike isn't going alone in this trip...something else follows him that leads the students in College, in BIG DANGER! ;o

...

{Chapter 2: An Easy Night?}

(Stacy's POV)

So it was already time to close down. I was just walking around and making sure the place was empty. And so far, I haven't seen no kids or other people. I was beginning to wonder if Jeremy was still here. I mean I saw him like an hour ago, so I doubt he'll go back home and then come back to work.

While I was wondering around, I heard footsteps. I froze there. I turned around and it was leading from Kids' Cove. I was getting a little nervous. Because I thought that the Animatronics only move at 12. The footsteps began to get closer.

"Hello?" I say and the footsteps stop. "Who's there?" I asked.

There was a moment of just silence. I could hear the fan in the office. And then I see Vixen come out.

"Ah!" I yell a little and put my hand on my chest and tried to calm down. "Oh it's just you." I say and breathe heavily.

"Oh did I scare you?" Vixen asks with a concerned look.

I then just nodded.

"Oh darling! I'm sorry." She says and hugs me.

"It's okay." I say. "You guys can move? I thought you guys can move whenever at 12?"

"Hunnie, we can move whenever we want. There's no specific time for us." She tells me.

"I see." I say and nod. "Well, I thought that. That's why I was scared when I heard footsteps."

Vixen nodded and looked around. "Where's everyone else?" She asks.

"The Toys and Animatronics are probably still sleeping. But I was wondering where Jeremy went. Have you seen him?" I asked.

"Hmm." Vixen says and began to think. Her eyes then widen and her ears raised. "I did see him walk into a Party Room. But I just don't know which one."

"Okay. Well let's go check." I say and we both walked to the Party Rooms.

Hey...I guess they're not really that scary. They're really friendly..

While we were walking. Vixen looks at me with a sorrow look. I turned to look at her.

"What is it Vixen?" I ask her.

"What's wrong Stacy? I feel a sad vibe coming from you." She says.

I got a shocked look. Mostly because I didn't know that they can tell how you feel..

"It's nothing." I say with a smile and tried to ignore that she said that but she then says something that got me in thoughts.

"It's Mike huh?" Vixen tells me with a sad look. "That's why you're like this."

I looked down at the floor and let out a tear. I then feel a hand on my shoulder. I looked at her.

"Don't worry. He will be back. I bet he also misses you. But don't get like this. I bet Mike wouldn't like to see you like this." She says with a smile.

I smile as well and wiped my tear. "Yeah you're right." I tell her.

After that little talk, we heard some snores coming out from Party Room 4. Vixen and I looked at each other and walked over there. We both saw Jeremy there on a chair, and his head on the table...asleep.

"Oh my. He's asleep too." Vixen says.

"Not for long." I say and walked over to him.

"Jeremy?" I say. "Mm." He groans. "Jeremy?" I say again and shook him a little. Jeremy then slaps my hand and turns his head to the other side.

I hear Vixen gasp. "Oh no he didn't.." She says.

"Yes he did." I say and my eyebrow twitched and I went behind his seat and pulled it and Jeremy falls to the floor.

"Grandma I love your cookies!" He says loud and wakes up.

Vixen and I give him a weird look.

"What?" He asks and looks up at us.

"Grandma?" I asked.

"I was dreaming of my Grandma's hot and delicious cookies okay." He says looking embarrassed and gets up. "Sorry. I fell asleep." He says and scratches the back of his head.

"Yeah we figured." Vixen says and laughs a little.

"Stop laughing!" Jeremy says angrily.

"Jeremy calm down. We all have embarrassing moment." I tell him and Vixen nods and he relaxes.

"Sorry. I guess you can leave now Stacy. I'll take over now. Thanks." He tells me and I nodded.

"Very well then. You 2 have a goodnight. And tell the rest to have a goodnight as well please." I say and Jeremy nods. I then wave bye and they do too. And with that, I leave.

(Jeremy's POV)

I let out a sigh and Vixen looks at me.

"What's wrong with you?" She asks.

"Didn't you see what just happened?! That was embarrassing." I say.

She then hits my back with her metal hand. And it fucking hurt! I forgot how strong these Robots are. If this is how strong the Toys are, I can't imagine how strong the Animatronics are.

"Things happen Jeremy." She says with a smile.

I then got an angry look. "Yeah...things." I say and began to walk to the Game Area. Vixen follows me there too.

I turn on the lights in the Game Area. "Okay everyone. You guys can move." I tell them.

I see the Toys open their eyes and get off stages. The 3 of them began to stretch. But I realized that the Animatronics didn't wake up yet. I looked at the Toys and they looked at them and then me and didn't know either.

I walked towards them. "Hey?" I asked.

But they still didn't wake.

"You guys.?" I asked again.

And once again, nothing. They were still asleep.

"Hello!" I said loud.

"What?!" Freddy yells out.

We had wide eyes.

"Can't you see we are trying to rest?!" Freddy says angrily and shuts his eyes.

"Sorry." Bonnie says.

"Yeah, Freddy is just exhausted." Chica says.

Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy got down with us.

"So Freddy is still asleep huh?" I asked.

They all nodded.

We then heard Freddy talking in his sleep.

"M-Mike. I miss you." Freddy says fast.

"Heh. I guess Stacy isn't the only one that misses Mike." I say and smiled, just watching Freddy.

(No One's POV)

[At the motel where Mike is at.]

Mike was just in his room . Sleeping.

[At the lobby.]

The girl that attended Mike was in the front counter reading a book. It was a slow night for her.

*Purple Freddy appearing behind her.*

He raised his hands and began to say some words. His eyes glowed up purple.

The girl looked behind her and Purple Freddy gets in her and her eyes got Purple, then back to just dark eyes.

She began to walk to Mike's room with scissors. She opened her mouth, groaning, and blood coming out of her nose. She stopped in front of Mike's room door and she just stares at the door.

(Mike's POV)

I was sleeping, but I heard some knocks from the door. I opened my eyes as I saw a figure outside. Well at least a shadow.

The person knocked again, but it sounded like metal was hitting the door. I got up and began to walk slowly...

Then it got silent. I stopped and just stared at the door. Then loud and harder knocks came. I jumped and went behind my bed.

*Who the fuck is out there..* I thought in my head..

...

-Well that's it for this chapter! (:

-I know, I know. Purple Freddy possessing that nice girl was dark :o but hey. It's all a BIG AND DEADLY NIGHTMARE (;

-Til next time! Bye! ^.^


	4. Chapter 4: First Attack!

Hey Everyone! So this is the first chapter for my new story. I decided to complete it at chapter 28 (: and I have been waiting to start this one! :D The characters are still going to be the same. Besides the Nightmare Animatronics and some other characters that are going to come in.

-So anyone won't get confused, Lunar. He is Vincent's son, and he's going to be the new night guard for the new place that Fazbear has made. "Fazbear Fright." That's right! Springtrap is going to take a toll for this (;

-Jeremy is the new night guard for Freddy's Fazbear Pizzeria. While Mike goes to College. Like on my 1st teaser says. But...Mike isn't going alone in this trip...something else follows him that leads the students in College, in BIG DANGER! ;o

...

{Chapter 3: First Attack!)

(Mike's POV)

*BANG! BANG! BANG!*

That's all I kept hearing. Who ever was out there, they really want to come in this room. I was just behind my bed and peeking a little. Those horrific knocks were really getting me scared. I'm just at the point where I don't know what to do. I can't exit my room. Because the only exit is the door in front of me...but there's someone out there that might be dangerous. So I didn't want to risk it.

The knocks were calming down. So I got up slowly.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey young man. It's me. I just want to check something in the room real quick." The lady that attended me said.

I got a confused look. Why would she knock like that. She must be really desperate for something. I looked at the little hole in the door that can make you look outside the door. I was surprised on what I saw...I saw the lady...but her eyes were dark, she has a bloody nose...and scissors? She took a step back and waved hi at me with a creepy smile, like she knew I was watching her from the hole.

I took a step back. "Look...I know it's almost Halloween. But I'm not going to open this door with you looking like that!" I say with a scared tone.

"C'mon Mike." She says and I got even more scared.

"How do you know my name?" I asked. "I don't remember telling you my name." I say.

"Just open the door please." She says in a sweet tone. "So I can kill you." She says with a deep voice and began to bang on the door loud and hard. I tripped back and I fell on the floor. I was crawling back.

I then saw her figure outside my window. But the curtains were shut. Although the light outside in the halls were giving her a shadow that I could see. I see her head go back and hits the glass window.

"Ah!" I yell out. "Fuck lady! Are you insane! Quit hurting yourself!" I yell out. Yet, she didn't listen she kept hitting the glass window with her head.

I got up quickly and got all my stuff together. I got my luggage and my car keys ready. She then hits the glass again with her head and it breaks and she falls in. I widen my eyes as soon as I saw her on the floor all bleeding from her head. She lifts her face to see me with dark eyes.

"Boo." She says with the deep voice and was slowly crawling towards me. "Fuck you!" I say and kick her face and she covers her face and I quickly get up. I opened the door and got out. I turned around to see her and I felt a breeze in my check. I turned around to look next to me and I see a pair of scissors stuck on the wall with blood. I touched my check, and that's when I knew she got me a little. I looked at my hand with blood.

"You crazy bitch." I say angrily and looked at her. She was just standing in the room with her hair down. She raises her head and twitches. "Come here pretty boy." She says still with that deep voice. I got the door and locked her in there.

I then see her stick her head out from the broken window. I face palmed my face. "Forgot about the window." I say and just ran out from the motel. I got into my car and started it quickly. And with that I drove off. When I looked back from my mirrors, I can see her outside the motel entrance. I then left from that spot.

I looked at the time and it was just 5:45 AM. I parked in a gas station and rested there. I take a deep breathe and letted out. Why did that lady want to kill me? Or what type of Halloween prank was that? I was just in my car freaking out about what happened. I know I've been through a lot of weird stuff. But this, got me close to death. That scissor she threw at me was real.

I started to relax more. "Well at least it's almost time to go to College." I say to myself and was looking in the bright side. But I for sure won't go back to that motel. I'm actually hoping that there's rooms I can sleep in that College. I'm a little nervous about thinking of a roommate in this case.

I looked at the clock at my car and it was already 6 AM.

I got a smile when I saw that it was 6 AM. Now it's time for my first day of College.

(Jeremy's POV)

[At Freddy's Fazbear Pizzeria.]

I was in the Game Area while the rest were doing what they do. Chica was with Vixen, Toy Chica and Bonnie. They were at the kitchen cooking. And Toy Freddy and Foxy were playing chest. Toy Bonnie and BB were just talking. And Goldie was with the Marionette talking as well. I then turned to look at Freddy and he was still asleep on stage.

"Man.." I say and began to worry for him.

"Don't worry. He's just sleeping." I hear Springtrap say from behind me.

I jumped a little and turned around. "You know...I mean no offense. But you scare me a lot." I tell him with a serious tone.

Springtrap got a offensive look. "I'm going to ignore that you even said that." He says sounding a little angry.

"Well...yeah I know he's asleep. But he's been asleep for a long time now." I say and looked at Freddy with a worried look.

Springtrap as well turned to look at him.

Goldie and the Marionette come along with me and Springtrap. "What's wrong here?" Goldie asks.

"Jeremy is just getting worried because Freddy has been sleeping for a long time." Springtrap tells them.

"Maybe he's just really tired." The Marionette says.

We all turned to look at him and he was just sleeping. We can hear him snore a little.

"Well he did say he was trying to rest because he was tired." I say and my worry feeling went away. And it made more sense.

"Well today is a steady night so far." I say.

I then realized that Springtrap was frozen for a little. Looking at Freddy. He had red eye balls that looked like skeletons.

"Springtrap?" I asked and he blinked and shook his head. "Huh?" He says.

"You okay buddy?" I asked and Goldie had a worried look.

"Yeah...I'm fine." Springtrap says and gets up and walks away.

"What's up with him?" The Marionette asks.

"Oh no...maybe is because I told him that he scares me." I say.

"It's not that. Trust me, Springtrap doesn't really care. In fact, he likes it when people fear him. But that's not it." Goldie says an turns the way Springtrap went. "I'll be back." He says and goes for Springtrap.

"I hope everything is okay." I say.

"Don't worry." The Marionette says. "Goldie and Springtrap are like brothers. He'll be fine." The Marionette tells me.

I just nodded.

"Food is ready!" Bonnie says and they come out with Pizza.

"Yay!" I say excited.

We all went to sit in the table. I was about to get the pizza, but Bonnie slaps my hand. "Not uh boy. We have to wait for Freddy to wake up and join." She says with attitude like she always has.

I got an annoyed look. "Great." I said and turned to look at Freddy. Hoping that he would wake up soon..

...

-Well that's it for this chapter! :)

-Hope you all liked it.

-Til next time! Bye! ^.^


	5. Chapter 5: Wake Up Freddy!

Hey Everyone! So this is the first chapter for my new story. I decided to complete it at chapter 28 (: and I have been waiting to start this one! :D The characters are still going to be the same. Besides the Nightmare Animatronics and some other characters that are going to come in.

-So anyone won't get confused, Lunar. He is Vincent's son, and he's going to be the new night guard for the new place that Fazbear has made. "Fazbear Fright." That's right! Springtrap is going to take a toll for this (;

-Jeremy is the new night guard for Freddy's Fazbear Pizzeria. While Mike goes to College. Like on my 1st teaser says. But...Mike isn't going alone in this trip...something else follows him that leads the students in College, in BIG DANGER! ;o

...

{Chapter 4: Wake Up Freddy!}

(Jeremy's POV)

I was in the table looking at Freddy...hoping that he will wake up soon. I am really hungry. I haven't eaten anything ever since I can here.

*Grrr...*

My stomach began to growl. The rest turned around to look at me and also looked at my stomach. I put my hand on my stomach and my face turned red.

"What?" I say to them.

"Your stomach is growling." Toy Bonnie tells me.

"Yeah, I am hungry." I say.

"We figured." Vixen says.

"Okay! Can we eat now? Please!" I begged to Bonnie.

"Uh-uh now! We have to wait for Freddy. We can't eat until the whole family is all together in the table." She says.

I crossed my arms and got an angry look. "Well Goldie and Springtrap aren't here either." I tell Bonnie angrily.

"They said they weren't hungry." Bonnie tells me.

"Oh my!" I say and face palmed myself. "But I'm rrreeealllyyy hungry though!" I say.

"Why are you so hungry now? Huh?" Bonnie says.

"Because I haven't eaten ever since I was in here." I say and my stomach began to growl again and I put my hand in my stomach again.

"Well who's fault is that?" Bonnie asks.

"M-m-mine.." I say and look down.

"Exactly! Lesson learned, eat something before you work." She says.

"I'm gonna die of starvation!" I say and leaned back on my chair.

"Now that's a big exaggeration." Foxy says.

"Foxy be quiet! If you were as hungry as me. You would of said the same thing." I tell him.

"But you humans eat like 3 times a day. Sometimes even 4. Which is Breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner. The 4th one, you guys just munch out. Be WE." Foxy says and points at himself and the rest. "Only eat once a day. And it's at this time usually."

I got an annoyed look. "But...but we are different." I say.

We heard Freddy talk a little and I turned around to look at him with an exciting look. But Freddy was just talking in his sleep. I face palmed my face. "Freddy! Wake up!" I say angrily. The rest were just giving me a weird look and turned to look at Freddy.

"I wonder why he is so tired today." Chica asks.

"That's what I've been wondering too." Bonnie says.

I got up and walked towards him. I went and stood in front of him.

"Jeremy what are you doing?" Toy Chica asks.

"I heard if you keep looking at person while they're asleep, they wakef up because they feel watched." I tell her.

"That's odd." Toy Freddy says.

"Agree." Toy Bonnie said and agrees with Toy Freddy.

I was just there looking at Freddy sleep. My full attention was all at Freddy..

(Freddy's POV)

[In his Dreams.]

I had my eyes shut and I opened them. To see that I was still on stage. But everything was alone. I was the only one in the Game Area. I looked around, really confused because I was the only one here. I scratched my head, and then got off stage.

"It's me." I heard someone say from the hall. I raised my ears and looked at the halls. I can hear a lot of whispering going on over there.

I got a concerned look. "Hello?" I say and the whispers stop. "Who's there?" I asked.

"It's me." It said again.

"It's who? Who are you?" I ask.

It's me." It said again. I then decided to walk over there and I didn't see anyone in the halls. But I saw the office lights on. I walked over there and I came in front of the office entrance. "It's me." I heard the voice say. It was coming behind that chair in front of the desk. The chair was looking the other side. I couldn't see who was sitting there.

"Hey! Turn around and show your face." I said.

The whispers stopped. And the chair was slowly turning around and I widen my eyes. It was Mike...but he was all bloody and he had scratches on him.

"Mike?!" I say worriedly and go to him. "Mike?!" I yell out and shook him but didn't move. I can feel my eyes getting watery. But I then heard footsteps behind me. I quickly turned around and just myself looking all dark and it attacked me.

[Back to Reality.]

I opened my eyes and put my hands in my head, with my eyes wide and mouth open.

"Ahhhh!" I let out a scream.

"Ah!" Jeremy screams too and I see him fall on the floor with him just sitting there looking scared and confused.

I looked at everyone else and they all had confused looks. "What time is it?" I ask.

"It's barely 4:00 AM." I hear the Marionette say. "Oh...it's already 6:00 AM. Where Mike is at." I tell them.

"Is it really?" Bonnie asks with a confused look.

"Yeah. Where Mike is at, it's 2 hours ahead." I say and get off stage and passed Jeremy.

"I'm okay you guys. Thanks for asking." I hear Jeremy say as he gets up.

"My bad Jeremy. I just had a nightmare." I tell him and sat down in a chair with the rest.

"It's fine. Now we can eat." He says and sits down in a chair too. I can see that Jeremy was hungry. Because the way he was looking at the food, was like it was heaven for him.

"Alright everyone! Time to dig in." Bonnie says happily and Jeremy quickly began to eat and finished his whole plate like nothing. We widen our eyes and we're just looking at him in shocked. Mainly because of how fast that food disappeared.

Jeremy takes a look at us. "What? Are you guys not going to eat that. Cause I will gladly take it." He tells us.

"That food." Foxy says.

"What about it?" Jeremy asks.

It vanished so fast." BB says looking shocked as well.

"I told you guys I was REALLY hungry." He says and gets a napkin and cleans his mouth then burps. "But I am full now." He says and rubs his stomach.

"Good. Cause I wasn't planning on cooking again." Bonnie says and takes a bite of her pizza and we all then began to eat. But...I was still wondering why I had that horrible nightmare. In fact it got me really worried for Mike. I hope he's doing good...whatever he is doing right now.

(Goldie's POV)

I went and was following Springtrap, but I lost him somewhere. I was looking around and I was hearing someone making sounds...like if they were in pain. And it was leading to the Part/Service room. So I went and when I went in, I saw him there on the floor. Breathing heavy.

"Springtrap." I say and I walk in front of him, and get in down in one knee.

"Goldie?" He says in a surprised tone. "Get away from me."

"Why? Are you okay?" I ask.

"It's Vincent...he's getting to control my body. And it's getting really bad." He says, still sounding like he's in pain.

I gave him a sorrow look and I grab his hand and put it over me so he can get up and walk with me. Springtrap just gave me a puzzled look.

"Never leave a friend in pain..." I tell him. "We'll find s way to get through this." I tell him with a smile and Springtrap smiles as well.

We both then walked out from the room and we're going towards the Game Area..

...

-Well that's it for this chapter! :)

-Why would Freddy have such a nightmare? :o

-Til Next Time! Bye! ^.^


	6. Chapter 6: First Dat at PCC!

Hey Everyone! So this is the first chapter for my new story. I decided to complete it at chapter 28 (: and I have been waiting to start this one! :D The characters are still going to be the same. Besides the Nightmare Animatronics and some other characters that are going to come in.

-So anyone won't get confused, Lunar. He is Vincent's son, and he's going to be the new night guard for the new place that Fazbear has made. "Fazbear Fright." That's right! Springtrap is going to take a toll for this (;

-Jeremy is the new night guard for Freddy's Fazbear Pizzeria. While Mike goes to College. Like on my 1st teaser says. But...Mike isn't going alone in this trip...something else follows him that leads the students in College, in BIG DANGER! ;o

...

{Chapter 5: First Day at PCC!}

(Mike's POV)

I was driving and I was heading to the College that I was going to. How exciting! But I was still a little nervous either way. It's a new start for me in this new city. Even though the was I was welcomed...was surprising and scary in a way. The lady in the motel and I never met before until now. And I never told her my name. So I don't know how she knows my name.

While I was driving, I saw some people just looking at me. I payed attention to a group of people there and they had dark eyes. I blinked and they looked normal. They weren't looking at me no more. I looked in front of me and I was finally there. I saw the College. I got a smile out when I saw a sign saying "Welcome to PCC." I believe it's for the Freshman in College. I stopped in front of the entrance and the gate opened. I looked up at the gate, and I can see someone opening it from up there.

"Man, the technology." I say and drove in.

I went to the parking spot and there I saw like 7 buildings. And a huge apartment like building. I widen my eyes when I saw how many people were here. There was like million of them. I began to shake a little and I noticed it. I stopped and took a deep breathe.

"You got this Mike. Don't be scared." I said to myself and grabbed my luggage and walked towards the office. But..I didn't really know where the office was. I then looked around and saw that they had a map out here.

"Nice." I said and go to the map. "Okay, so the office is at the middle building."

*Duhh.* I thought in my head. It was obvious that the middle building has an office at least. I walked out of the map place and walked towards the middle building, with my luggage. I can see green grass there, with tress. And props there hanging out. Although some were looking at me weird.

*Fuck. They probably know I'm new here." I thought in my head.

I just ignored them and kept walking. I was walking and looking down at the floor and I bumped to someone. I looked up and I saw a human like mascot. He banged his head and was pretending to fight with me. But he then moved and kept walking. I guess that's what represent this college.

I went to the office. Finally.

"Hey there." The lady says.

"Hi my name is Mike. And it's my first time here." I tell her.

She got an excited look. "Is it really?" She says sounding shocked yet

excited. "Well let hand you a little map paper, so you can know the buildings and well basically the area." She says and hands me the paper. I smiled at her because of how polite she was.

"Thanks." I tell her.

"No problem. I hope you love this place." She says.

I nodded and then walked out of the office. I looked around and it was huge! I mean, it was like a BIG park. I can see a lot of groups going on though. I swallowed my spit and then took a deep breathe. I took one step forward and froze as soon as I heard someone say who I was.

"Hey you. Who are you?" The male voice asks.

I didn't reply back cause he caught me like that.

"Hello? Are you new here. I've never seen you here before." He says.

I turn around and I only see one person.

"Y-yeah. I'm ne-new here." I said nervously.

"Nice. Well my name is Steve." He says and puts his hand out. I then put my hand out and we shook hands.

"Hi Steve. My name is M-Mike." I said still sounding nervous.

"Don't be nervous Mike. I don't bite." He says and laughs a little.

I smiled and laughed a little as well.

"Well it was nice meeting you man. But I gotta go." He says and runs off.

I stared at him leave and I then noticed that the mascot was looking straight at me. I blinked and jumped a little and walked away slowly.

"Man, whoever is inside that mascot is creeping me out." I told myself and was looking for my classes.

I walked to this building that said Rock House. I got a confused look and looked back t my map. I noticed that there were some areas with colors. And it said the House teams. Rock House was grey, Power House was red, Glass house was white, Olympic House was blue, Acsent House was sky blue, and FineArt House was black. The last area was like a Gym/Audotorium.

"I guess my first class is Adv Biology." I said and I looked up at the building and it said 'ROCK HOUSE' in big letters and of rocks. It says that my first class is here, so I went in and I saw a lot of hall paths. "R5." I say and looked for class R5. As I was walking, there were also some people walking by. I then found my class and I got an excited look. I quickly walked towards it and went inside the classroom and sat down in a desk.

"Welcome young man." I hear a guy say.

I widen my eyes and looked up to see the professor from this class.

"H-Hi." I say.

"Could you talk? Or is there something in your mouth that's preventing you from talkig." He asks.

"S-Sorry professor. This is my first day in this College and I'm just a little nervous." I say.

"Is it really now? Well let me tell you this boy." He says and sits in front of me. "You will love this place." He says and smiles.

I nodded and smiled.

"What makes you come to this room by the way?" He asks.

"This is my first class sir." I say.

"Why aren't you early. Now look at you." He says and gets up. "And my name is Mr. Mack." He says and we shook hands. "Nice to meet you. Um.."

"Mike! My name is Micheal Schmidt. But you can call me Mike." I tell him.

"Will do." He says. He then goes and sits at his desk. "Well class starts in 25 minutes. So if you want, sit and get ready to get smart." He says and reads his book.

I smiled and looked down at my bracelet that says Freddy's Best Friend. I smiled.

*Don't worry Freddy.* I thought in my head.

"A new start." I said softly.

"What was that?" Mr. Mack asks.

I widen my eyes. "Nothing." I say quickly and began to dig in my backpack. I can see him giving me a weird look. He then shrugged and went back to read his book.

Man, he probably thinks I'm crazy now...

...

-Wwll that's it for this chapter! :D

-Sorry for the big break I had. xD

-Do you think Mike will be doing good there? :o

-Til next time! Bye! ^.^


	7. Chapter 7: Getting Along?

Hey Everyone! So this is the first chapter for my new story. I decided to complete it at chapter 28 (: and I have been waiting to start this one! :D The characters are still going to be the same. Besides the Nightmare Animatronics and some other characters that are going to come in.

-So anyone won't get confused, Lunar. He is Vincent's son, and he's going to be the new night guard for the new place that Fazbear has made. "Fazbear Fright." That's right! Springtrap is going to take a toll for this (;

-Jeremy is the new night guard for Freddy's Fazbear Pizzeria. While Mike goes to College. Like on my 1st teaser says. But...Mike isn't going alone in this trip...something else follows him that leads the students in College, in BIG DANGER! ;o

...

{Chapter 6: Getting Along?}

[At Freddy's Fazbear Pizzeria.]

(No One's POV)

Jeremy was sitting in the office and working on some paper work. He just got a call from Mr. Fazbear, not that long ago. And well...he said that today they're not going to open since there was some electricity problem going on around.

Jeremy let's out a sigh. He didn't think the Animatronics would get him so tired. He got up and walked outside the office. He went into the Game Area and saw that they were all put in their place. They think they're about to open. Jeremy gave them a worried look. He was trying to decide if he should tell his Animatronic friends that they can move the whole day today. But having the thought of them moving everyday, means that they are going to be bothering him a lot.

"Ugh! How did Mike get through this?" Jeremy asks himself and sounding tired.

He walked to a chair and took a seat. He was just looking at Freddy and his friends up on the stage. He saw the Freddy blinked and he jumped a little. Freddy turned to look at him.

(Jeremy's POV)

*Oh no..* I thought in my head.

"Jeremy?" Freddy says.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Are you waiting for the next shift?" He asks.

"Umm...Well I got a call. And they told me that we're not going to open today." I tell him and I face palmed myself.

*Why did I say that.* I say in my head.

"Oh really?!" Freddy says sounding happy and he gets off stage. "Hey everyone! We can move freely the whole day today." Freddy tells the rest and they all looked at him and they get out of their positions.

"Is this true?" Bonnie asks.

I nodded but looking mad.

"Why are you so mad?" Foxy asks and puts his hook hand around Toy Chica.

"It's just all the paper work I have to finish. That's all." I say.

"We can help you." BB says.

"Uh...no BB." I tell him. "I'm good."

BB just got a confused look.

"Thanks anyways." I say and smile.

"Well isn't that odd. You say you have a lot of paper work and seem to complain about it and you don't want us to help you, so you can finish quicker?" Toy Bonnie says.

"That doesn't make any since what so ever." Toy Freddy adds to Toy Bonnie's comment.

"I know, but I'll just feel better if I finish my work. You know?" I tell them and see if they at least bought it.

"That's nice. It's good to know you are really determined with your job." Chica says and walks to the kitchen.

Vixen followed Chica.

"Are you sure?" Foxy asks. "Cause I'm willing to help you out buddy." Foxy tells me.

"I'm sure Foxy." I tell him and go back to the office. I already feel that this day is going to long.

(Freddy's POV)

After Jeremy walked back to his office. Everyone else went to do their stuff. I looked around the Game Area and saw that everyone were calm. Most of the girls were at the kitchen, except for Toy Chica. Who was with Foxy. I looked at the 2 lovers just laying down together and talking and smiling. I got a sorrow look. Seeing them like that, made me think of Bonnie. Oh how long I have known Bonnie now. And I still haven't asked her how she feels about me.

I looked down at the floor and was hitting my head. "Step up Freddy." I tell myself angrily.

"Don't hit yourself hard now Fred." I hear Foxy say.

I quickly looked up and saw Foxy and Goldie in front of me. "Hey!" I say nervously. "How's it going?" I asked and smile.

Foxy and Goldie looked at each other confused and then at me.

"Freddy what's wrong?" Goldie asks.

"Nothing. Why?" I asked and laughed a little.

They looked at each other again confused and then me.

"Well cause of the sound of your tone." Foxy says. I raised an eyebrow. "You sound mad, sad, and nervous."

"And what mainly concerned us is that you were hitting your head pretty hard." Goldie says.

I then sigh and looked at the floor sad.

"Freddy?" Foxy says and they both get sorrow looks.

"It's just me." I say.

"What do you mean?" Goldie asks.

Foxy was just waiting for me to continue.

"I'm just mad that I haven't stepped up and ask Bonnie out. I've known her for a long time and everything is still the same between us." I finally say.

"Freddy. You'll know when its right time. Trust me." Foxy tells me and puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Well hopefully that time is near." I say.

"Don't worry Freddy. I'm pretty sure Bonnie feels the same way about you. She's just nervous, and is having a hard time to show her feeling towards you." Goldie says and I smile.

"You'll make it happen Fred. Don't worry." Foxy tells me. And I just nodded.

"Well I'm gonna go see Jeremy." Foxy says.

"For what? He's busy." I say.

"To help him out. I'm sure he needs help." Foxy says and began to walk towards the office.

"Foxy wait!" I say loud and he turns around. "Jeremy looked pretty annoyed, maybe it will be better if you let him do his paper work...by himself." I tell Foxy.

"Nonsense Freddy. He needs a hand." Foxy says and walks over there.

I was going to go and stop Foxy but Goldie stops me.

"Freddy let him. Foxy is just trying to be helpful." He tells me. "I know, but I can tell Jeremy doesn't want us to bother him. He even said he wants to do his paper work alone." I tell Goldie. He just stared. "And I'm afraid some commotion is going to happen."

"Freddy nothing is going to happen. We are all friends here." Goldie tells me.

"Well yeah I figured. But even I have some moment where I can't get along with Jeremy." I said and looked at the halls. "What?" He says confused. "I don't know. Mike and him are totally different."

(Foxy's POV)

I walked into the office, to see Jeremy really focused on his work.

"Hey there buddy. You need some help." I ask.

"I'm good Foxy. Thanks." He says in a serious tone and didn't even look at me. His full attention was on his paper work.

"Are you sure? Cause I can-" I stopped talking because I felt pain in my left arm. "Ugh." I groaned.

Jeremy looks up at me with a concern look. "Are you okay?" He asks.

"Of course! I'm okay Jeremy." I tell him.

Jeremy then looks down at his papers and continued to write on them.

"Here let me help you buddy." I say and tried to get a paper with my hook hand but Jeremy puts his hand on it and gives me a serious look. "Foxy no! I don't need help." He tells me. "Of course you do. You're not going to finish all this today without anyone helping you." I tell him and was pulling the paper towards me but he was holding the paper harder. "Foxy no!" He says angrily. "Let me just help you gosh dammit." I say angrily too and was pulling harder. And the paper then got ripped in half. I had one half and Jeremy had the other.

We both stood there shocked looking at the paper. I then looked at him. "Jeremy I'm-" I got interrupted by him.

"No Foxy! I fucking told you that I didn't need help!" He yells.

"Well sorry for trying to fucking help!" I yell as well.

"Help? Help?! You torn my paper in half. You call that helping?! You know what I needed to you guys to do that was helpful to me? Nothing! That would of helped me better." He says angril and pushes me.

"Excuse you?!" I say and pushed him and he falls back from him chair. He quickly gets up and was in front of me. "I don't know what your problem is BIG BOY. But I was just trying to help out here." I tell him.

"Oh? You want to know what my problem is?" He says. "Yeah, let me hear it." I say. "My problem is that, I haven't gotten any rest, you guys keep bothering me, and I haven't gotten time to finish any work in here." He says angrily and pushes me and my arm got a little apart from me.

I looked at it worried and Jeremy did too. I can feel my eyes go dark. "That's it!" I say and threw myself at him. We were on the floor and I was on top of him with my hook close to his face.

(Goldie's POV)

Freddy and I were just talking but then stopped as soon as we heard a loud bang in the office. Freddy and I looked at each other and ran over there.

*The Marionette getting out of his box and looking at the halls.*

We finally got to the office and saw Foxy on top of Jeremy.

"Foxy!" Freddy says and gets him off him.

Foxy pushes Freddy off and leaves the office. Freddy goes and picks up Jeremy and was making sure he was okay.

I got a worried look. "Freddy.." I say.

Freddy looks at me. "What?" He asks.

"I think you might be right." I say.

Freddy just nodded and Jeremy had angry yet confused look.

I just took a look at the messy office.

"Oh man.." I say..

...

-Well that's it for this chapter! :)

-What will the Animatronics think of Jeremy now? :o

-Til Next Time! Bye! ^.^


	8. Chapter 8: Friends

Hey Everyone! So this is the first chapter for my new story. I decided to complete it at chapter 28 (: and I have been waiting to start this one! :D The characters are still going to be the same. Besides the Nightmare Animatronics and some other characters that are going to come in.

-So anyone won't get confused, Lunar. He is Vincent's son, and he's going to be the new night guard for the new place that Fazbear has made. "Fazbear Fright." That's right! Springtrap is going to take a toll for this (;

-Jeremy is the new night guard for Freddy's Fazbear Pizzeria. While Mike goes to College. Like on my 1st teaser says. But...Mike isn't going alone in this trip...something else follows him that leads the students in College, in BIG DANGER! ;o

...

{Chapter 7: Friends..}

(Freddy's POV)

Goldie and I were in the office with Jeremy. I helped him get up, after he was attacked by Foxy. I brushed him off and I can see Goldie giving me a worried look. I looked up at him.

"Freddy." He says.

"What?" I asked and was still looking at him.

"I think you might be right." He says.

I raised an eyebrow and then remembered what I told him about getting along with Jeremy.

I just nod. Jeremy had an angry and confused look.

Goldie then floats and picks up all the papers on the floor. I then go and clean up the mess. It was really easy, since we're Animatronics. I bet if Jeremy had to clean this by himself, it was going to be hard.

"Thanks." We hear him say. We both turned to look at him and he was bleeding a little in his lip.

"You're welcome. And you might want to wash your mouth." I tell him.

Jeremy widen his eyes and touches his lips and sees blood. He then looks at me and nods. The 3 of us get out of the office and Jeremy head to the bathroom and Goldie and I go the Game Area. In the stage I can see Foxy sitting there, looking angrily at the floor.

Goldie and I looked at each other. We both and he disappears and I go to Foxy.

"Foxy." I say and he looks up at me.

I then sit next to him.

"I know what you're going to ask Freddy." He says. I just look at him. "You're going to ask why did that happen. Well I just got mad because I was trying to help him and he got all mad at me for it." Foxy says. I let out a sigh. "Foxy, I told you to leave him alone." I say and Foxy was just quiet. "Did I not tell you that?" I ask. "Yes you did okay!" Foxy tells out angry.

Everyone in the Game Area look at us. I can see the girl peeking out of the Kitchen door.

I looked at everyone. "Don't worry guys. Everything is fine." I say and they all went to do their stuff. I saw Toy Chica with a worried look but she went back in the Kitchen.

I then gave Foxy an angry look.

"Sorry Fred." He tells me and his ears go down.

I gave Foxy a sorrow look. "Foxy you need to control that anger." I tell him.

"Freddy if only you were like me. It's hard to control this temper I have." Foxy tells me.

*The Marionette looking at them and thinking of something.*

"You were also like this with Mike. You had a low temper." I say.

"I know." He says. "Is Jeremy scared of me now?" He asks.

"Well he's always been like that. I can tell he still fear us a little." I say and Foxy just nods. "C'mon, go and say sorry." I tell Foxy and he gives me a confused look.

"Why? He's the one that blew up on me. He has to say sorry to me." He says.

I let out a sigh again.

(Bonnie's POV)

[In the Kitchen.]

The girls and I were in the Kitchen just talking.

"So how are you girls doing?" Vixen asks.

"I'm fine." Chica says.

"I'm good too." I say.

We all then looked at Toy Chica. "What?" She asks.

"How are you and Foxy?" I ask.

"We're actually doing good. I've just been trying to calm Foxy with his temper." She tells us.

"Well good luck with that. Cause Foxy easily gets angry." Chica says and I just nodded.

"I know. That's why I'm trying to calm him down." She says.

We all them began to make pizza.

(Mike's POV)

[At PCC.]

I was in class and the bell rang. I got up and was packing up my stuff in my backpack.

"Mike." I hear Mr. Mack say.

I looked up at him. "Yeah?" I ask.

"Good job for your first day here." He says with a smile. I smiled as well and walked out of his class. I saw that it was lunch time cause everyone were out here eating. I was walking through and just had a nervous look. I didn't really know where to sit. All the tables were full and not just that, but they were also giving me looks. I then saw a table alone and I quickly went to sit there.

When I put my sandwich on the table, I saw a girl in front of me. Sitting in the table too.

"Oh sorry. I didn't see you." I say.

"It's fine. A lot of people don't see me." She says.

I then was just quiet and was debating if I should move.

"You can sit here. I don't really care." She says.

"Oh okay." I say.

"My name is Courtney by the way." She says.

"My name is Mike. I'm new here." I tell her.

"I noticed. Since I haven't really seen you here before. And I'm the crazy girl that everyone says." She tells me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"No one told you about me? I'm shocked. Well I'm the crazy blonde girl. They think I'm crazy because I've seen weird things." She says.

"So have I." I say and she got a happy look.

"Really? Like what?" She asks.

"I rather not say.." I tell her.

"It's okay. I understand." She says.

We were both then quiet and eating. Then she spoke up again. "You know that clock tower that we have here." She says.

"Yeah. I saw. What about it?" I ask.

"I never really liked it. I feel like it's an alarm." She says.

What she said really got me interested. "What do you mean?" I ask again.

"Like. I feel like that clock wakes up something you know. Or it just might be me being crazy. But I began to feel that way." Courtney says.

I then looked up at the clock and saw that it was barely 11. "It does look sorta old." I say.

"Oh that clock has been her at PCC for 16 years. They changed everything else but the clock tower." She says. "Some professors are even scared that it's going to fall apart."

I just nodded. "Well I'm gonna go." I tell her.

"Oh, did I scare you already?" She says.

"No, I just want to go to my class. Well, I want to go look for it." I say. "It was nice meeting you." I tell her and she nods and I leave.

While I was walking, I was looking at the clock tower. I saw that there was a little window there. And I saw a figure passing through there. I blinked and rubbed my eyes. I then look over there again and nothing.

"Man, I think I'm more crazy than Courtney." I tell myself and went to look for my next class.

...

-That's it for this chapter!

-Hope you all like it so far.

-Follow/Fav/Review. I want to know what you think :D

-What do you think is up with that clock tower?

-Til next time! Bye! ^.^


	9. Chapter 9: Nightmare Freddy!

Hey Everyone! So this is the first chapter for my new story. I decided to complete it at chapter 28 (: and I have been waiting to start this one! :D The characters are still going to be the same. Besides the Nightmare Animatronics and some other characters that are going to come in.

-So anyone won't get confused, Lunar. He is Vincent's son, and he's going to be the new night guard for the new place that Fazbear has made. "Fazbear Fright." That's right! Springtrap is going to take a toll for this (;

-Jeremy is the new night guard for Freddy's Fazbear Pizzeria. While Mike goes to College. Like on my 1st teaser says. But...Mike isn't going alone in this trip...something else follows him that leads the students in College, in BIG DANGER! ;o

...

{Chapter 8: Nightmare Freddy!}

(The Marionette's POV)

[At Freddy's Fazbear Pizzeria.]

I was outside my gift box. I was looking at Freddy and Foxy talk. But I can see that Foxy was still getting a little angry while they were talking. I then thought of an idea.

"Hey Goldie." I call him.

Goldie turned around to look at me. He was with Springtrap and they were just talking as well. Goldie walked towards me and was in front of me.

"What is it Marionette?" He asks.

"Call Springtarp. Cause I want you 2 to hear this idea I have." I tell him.

Goldie turned around to look at Springtrap. "Springtrap!" Goldie calls him.

Springtrap comes and then I spoke. "Okay you 2. I am planning to switch Freddy's and Foxy's attitude." I say.

They both widen their eyes and just gave me a confused look.

"Why?" Asked Springtrap.

"So they can both feel how it feels to be each other." I say. They both still had a confused look. "Like, Foxy is like Freddy. So he can know how it feels to be calm. And Freddy is going to be like Foxy. So he can know how it feels to have a low temper." I tell them.

"Ohhhhh. I see what you're doing there." Goldie says.

"I don't get it." Springtrap says still confused.

"The Marionette is jut doing something. So Foxy and Freddy can understand why they're like that more." Goldie tells Springtrap. Springtrap then nods.

"So is it a good idea?" I asked.

They both then nodded.

"Perfect. This is only going to last today." I say and then I strike them with some beams and they both widen their eyes and layed on the floor.

Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy gave them a weird look.

*Hoping nothing goes wrong.* I thought in my head worried.

(Mike's POV)

[At PCC.]

I was in my writing class. Well its called 'Writing 101.' And I think that's my last class, since they told me I only have 2 classes a day. So like, I have 8 College classes and their 2 classss per day. So only 4 days a week for my College classes. It's confusing I know. But I actually like that idea. Although the fact that they're 2 hours long, it's what kills it. But other than that, I like it. I have Friday, Saturday, and Sunday all to myself. And lunch is an hour. I looked up at the time and it was almost 12. This whole week, my classes are just going to talk about the rules and what we're going to learn there.

"Hey Mike." I hear someone.

I turned around and I saw Courtney. "Hey. How long have you been there." I ask.

"Just right now. I noticed you there, so I came to sit next to you." She says.

"Oh really? You have this class." I say.

"Yeah, there are a lot of people here. So it's going to be understandable if you didn't notice me." She says.

I just nodded because she had a point.

"So how do you like this class so far?" She asks me.

"Well so far it's easy." I tell her.

"Oh trust me. The first couple days are like that, but then it gets harder." She tells me.

"How do you know?" I ask.

"I had this class, and I then flunked this class." She tells me.

I opened my mouth because I was shocked.

"Yeah...writing and me don't really get along at all. Writing is the hardest subject for me." She says.

"I see." I say and just nodded.

The bell then rang and I got my stuff. And Courtney quickly packed her stuff and left. I gave her a weird look and Mrs. Pod. That's my writing professor. She came to me.

"Alright Mike. Well I got a call and they told me to show you where your room is here." She says and I had a smile. "So C'mon."

I followed her and we were passing through a hall and there were rooms. I realized that my room was really far. We finally arrived and it was like in the middle of all the rooms.

I opened the door and I realized that this room was big. And it had 2 doors to exit out of it. I opened the other door and it was the other hall with the rooms.

*How many rooms are there?* I thought in my head.

I closed it and turned to Mrs. Pod. "Why does this room have 2 doors to exit out of?" I asked.

"I don't know. But hey, they gave you the biggest room. The rest aren't this big." She says.

I saw that my bed was in the middle and the closet was in the end. So I was facing my closet.

I turned to look at her and nodded. "Thanks." I tell her and she leaves and I shut the door.

"Time to organize this room." I tell myself.

I went and got all my clothes out of the luggage and put them in the closet and in my drawers. I saw my Freddy plushy and I put it on my bed. After that I actually fell on my bed and I fell asleep.

*The Freddy Plushy moving its head and was looking at Mike.*

The Plushy tilted his head and it's eyes glowed orange.

*Time passing by.*

(Courtney 's POV)

I was walking the halls, and it was already 8 pm. I was walking with one of my friends and her name was Ashly.

"So that new boy." She says.

"What about him?" I ask.

"He's pretty cute." She says.

"I know. But I feel like something else is wrong with him." I tell her.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"I don't know. I get this presence, like an evil type." I say.

"You're really weird you know." She says.

"I know. That's why I am known as the crazy girl in this College." I say.

*Glowing orange eyes in a dark corner.*

While we were walking, I felt like we were being watched. So I stopped and I turned to look behind me and I didn't see nothing.

"What's wrong?" Ashly asks.

"It's nothing." I say.

We both then went to our rooms.

(No One's POV)

[In Mike's Room.]

Mike was sleeping and a dark figure comes out under his bed. The moon outside caused light and so it showed the figure. It was a Freddy, although it looked more like a monster. With sharp teeth and sharp claws. He had 3 little Freddys' on him too. He got close to Mike and breathed on his face, he also had his sharp claws running down his check.

Mike opened his eyes and Freddy was gone.

Mike sat up and touched his check cause it was itchy. He then checked his mirror and saw that it was red.

"The heck?" He says.

Mike then went back to his bed and fell asleep again.

*Orange glowing eyes under his bed.*

They eyes then vanished..

...

-Well that's it for this chapter!

-Hope you liked it :)

-Fav, Follow, Review! Let me know what you think :D

-Did that PlushFred wake up Nightmare Freddy? :o

-Til next time! Bye! ^.^


	10. Chapter 10: Nightmare Attack!

Hey Everyone! So this is the first chapter for my new story. I decided to complete it at chapter 28 (: and I have been waiting to start this one! :D The characters are still going to be the same. Besides the Nightmare Animatronics and some other characters that are going to come in.

-So anyone won't get confused, Lunar. He is Vincent's son, and he's going to be the new night guard for the new place that Fazbear has made. "Fazbear Fright." That's right! Springtrap is going to take a toll for this (;

-Jeremy is the new night guard for Freddy's Fazbear Pizzeria. While Mike goes to College. Like on my 1st teaser says. But...Mike isn't going alone in this trip...something else follows him that leads the students in College, in BIG DANGER! ;o

...

{Chapter 9: Nightmare Attack?}

(No One's POV)

[At PCC.]

It was a quiet night at the College. Almost every student in their rooms were asleep. The halls were all quiet and dark. You can hear the crickets and as well with the little river passing by in the College. It was barely 11:30, almost 12. The clock tower is almost ready to make its noise at 12.

In the halls you can see Ashly and some other girl with her.

They were both walking in the halls.

"Ugh. I swear Courtney is one crazy bitch." Ashly tells her friend.

"I know! How can you still talk to her?" Her friend asks.

"I honestly still talk to her because she gives me the answers for the exams." Ashly says. "Like Lesly, you swear I'm going to pass those exams. I don't really even pay attention to the professors here." She says and laughs.

Lesly began to laugh too.

They both were walking and all they can both here were their footsteps. But they then heard another footstep that was coming from behind.

They both stopped and looked at each other first.

"Did you hear that?" Ashly asks.

"Yeah. But I bet we imagined it." Lesly says and they both then ignored it and began to walk again. After a while of walking, they began to hear the footsteps again. It sounded like a robotic step.

Ashly quickly turned around and there was no one or nothing. All she can see is the dark hallway.

"Okay whoever is back there making that noise, better cut it out." She says and they both began to walk.

After she said that, they both heard a growl.

They both turned around slowly and saw what it looked like Orange eyes glowing.

"Ah!" They both screamed and ran to their rooms. Lesly already was in her room but Ashly kept running for her room. When she was running she heard a roar. She then finds her room and goes in it. She locks the door right away and goes to her bed.

(Ashly's POV)

Oh my gosh. What the fuck was that? What type of animal is in here, and how did they not notice it. It looked pretty big, and it even roared. I'm pretty sure they would of heard it.

I was laying on my bed and had the covers over me. I also covered my ears with my hand because I kept hearing 'It's me.' a lot of times. I then realized that it stopped and I uncover my ears. I got up from my bed and opened my door and peeked a little outside the hall. And nothing. I let out a sigh and close my door. I go back to my bed and lay back . I began to feel sleepy so I fell asleep.

(No One's POV)

[Ashly's Dreams.]

Ashly was on her bed sleeping. But she then open her eyes because she heard someone crying.

Ashly sits up and she can hear someone crying in the halls. She gets up from her bed and walks to her door and opens it. She peeks outside and didn't see no one. But she can still hear crying. She walked outside from her room and was following the crying noise. She saw that it was leading outside the building. She went out and was rubbing her arms because of how cold it was. While she was walking towards the crying sounds, it was getting louder. She finally saw a girl there in a bench. She had her face covered with her hands. The girl began to cry louder. Ashly just had a confused look and realized that the person looked like someone.

"Courtney?" Ashly says low.

The girl stopped crying and slowly raised her head.

"Courtney what's wrong?" Ashly asks and gets closer.

"Get away from me you 2 face." Courtney replies back.

"Excuse me? I ain't no 2 face." Ashly tells her.

"Yeah. That's why you talk shit behind my back." Courtney says.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ashly says and gets closer.

"D-don't lie to me." Courtney says while her voice got deep.

"Umm...Courtney. Are you okay." Ashly asks and goes in front of her and saw that her eyes were missing.

Ashly gasps and covers her mouth and saw that Courtney was crying blood.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Courtney asks with a frown and with her normal voice.

"I think I'm going to head back." Ashly says and walks back fast and just began to run back to the building. She reached it and shut the doors. She can see Courtney still there in the bench looking right at her.

Ashly then turned around and there she saw Courtney in front of her with no eyes.

"You're my friend right?" She asks Ashly.

"Ah!" Ashly screams and pushes her away and began to run to her room.

All the lights in the hall began to flicker and the doors began to open and close. Making a lot of noise. She then stops when a door flew out of the room. There was a body cut in half that flew out as well, and saw that it was her friend Lesly.

"Oh my gosh!" She says and covers her mouth and turned to look at her room and saw a monster looking bear. It was Nightmare Freddy. Nightmare Freddy spotted her and roared and was going to get her but Ashly ducks down and was passing him but Nightmare Freddy grabbed her hair.

"Let go!" Ashly yells out and she was walking forward and the hair that Nightmare Freddy was grabbing got cut out. She began to run and reached her room. She opens her door and then shuts it. She put her hand where her hair got cut and saw blood.

"Ow." She says and was crying.

She goes to her drawers and gets out a big tissue and puts it where it was bleeding. She grabs her phone and dials '911'.

"911 what's your emergency." The lady says.

"Help! There's something in here that's trying to kill me." She says while crying but the phone gets cut off. She looked at her phone and saw that Nightmare Freddy cut the phone line.

She gasps again and tries to run but Nightmare Freddy grabs her and roars at her face.

"Ah!" Ashly screams loud while Nightmare Freddy roars.

Nightmare Freddy then puts his sharp claws in her mouth and stopped her from screaming. Nightmare Freddy then pushed harder with his claws and it passed right through her. Ashly's front head went flying.

Nightmare Freddy then drops her body and exits her room. He also shuts the door.

[End of Ashly's Nightmare.]

Ashly was just on her bed sleeping, while blood was coming out of her mouth..

(Mike's POV)

I was asleep but then woke up by the sound of the clock tower. I opened my eyes and sat up. I was sweating. And I can also hear the clock tower. I looked at the time and it was barely 12.

I then heard a lot of people talking outside and I went to my door and opened it. To see what was going on.

When I opened ther door, I saw a lot of people all grouped up. I saw Courtney there with a worried look.

"Hey." I say and she turns around to look at me. "What's going on?" I ask.

"They found 2 dead bodies in their room." She says.

"What?!" I say shocked.

"Yeah, they said they died in their sleep. But one was bleeding from her stomach and the other one was bleeding from her mouth." She tell me.

I widen my eyes and I turned around to look at the clock tower and saw that it was 12:05. I saw the cops getting out 2 covered bodies out.

"That's scary." I hear someone say.

I then shut the door and can hear a professor telling everyone else to go back to their rooms. I then heard someone say 'It's Me' I turned towards the voice and just saw my Freddy Plushy. I looked at it weird. I went to my mirror and took a look at my check and saw that it was still red. I touched it with my hand was just wondering why it was like that.

"What's happening.." I say to myself..

...

-Well that's it for this chapter!

-Fav, Follow, Review! Let me know if you like it :D

-I know...too dark? xD "Nightmare."

-Will the students be safe? :o

-Til next time! Bye! ^.^


	11. Chapter 11: Confused

Hey Everyone! So this is the first chapter for my new story. I decided to complete it at chapter 28 (: and I have been waiting to start this one! :D The characters are still going to be the same. Besides the Nightmare Animatronics and some other characters that are going to come in.

-So anyone won't get confused, Lunar. He is Vincent's son, and he's going to be the new night guard for the new place that Fazbear has made. "Fazbear Fright." That's right! Springtrap is going to take a roll for this (;

-Jeremy is the new night guard for Freddy's Fazbear Pizzeria. While Mike goes to College. Like on my 1st teaser says. But...Mike isn't going alone in this trip...something else fows him that leads the students in College, in BIG DANGER! ;o

...

{Chapter 10: Confused.}

(Mike's POV)

I was in my room and was just wondering about the bad tragedy that went on. I can't believe 2 girls died in their sleep. How does that happen?

I walked in front of my mirror again and saw that my check was still red. I touched it again with my hand and it was hot! Like if someone or something gave me a slap or a scratch. I got out of my room and went to the bathroom so I can put some water.

*Mike's Door Room opening.*

I went to the sink and turned it on to cold. The water began to run down and I got a little bit and was putting it on my check.

"Ow." I said while the water was going there.

For some odd reason, it really sting. I looked down at the water and splashed it on my face. I had my eyes close when I did that. I then wipe the water off my face and looked at the mirror. I saw Freddy behind me looking like a monster.

"Ah!" I screamed and looked behind me to see nothing. I looked back at the mirror and nothing was there behind me no more. I got a tissue and was wiping my face. I walked out of the bathroom and saw that my door was opened. I got a confused look and I went to check inside. I didn't see no one.

Everything was quiet in there. I got an even more confused look and was trying to remember if I closed the door or not. I shut the door and sat down on my bed. I turned on the tv and was just watching a show. I turned to look at the time and it was 2:30 am. I let out a sigh and just laid back, watching the tv.

(Freddy's POV)

[At Freddy's Fazbear Pizzeria.]

I opened my eyes and saw that I was knocked out on stage. So I sat up and saw that Foxy was knocked out next to me.

"Foxy!" I say and shook him a little.

Foxy opens his eyes and sits up with his ears up as well. He turned to look at me.

"What is it Fred?" He asks.

"What happened?" I ask.

"I don't know. I just remember us talking and then I blacked out." Foxy tells me.

"Hm. I remember that too. But that's all I remember." I tell Foxy.

"How or why did we just black out?" Foxy asks.

"I have no idea." I say.

We both the turned our heads and saw Marionette, Goldie, and Springtrap. I gave them a confused look.

"What are you 3 looking at?" I ask them and felt annoyed...why do I feel like this all of a sudden.

The 3 of them looked at each other and then at us.

"Well are you guys not gonna tell us?" In asked angrily.

"Freddy simmer down." Foxy tells me.

I turned to look at him. "Don't tell me to calm down. And why am I getting so angry?!" I asked them.

Foxy just gave me a strange look.

"Well.." The Marionette says and Foxy and I turned to look at him. "I changed your guy's mood." He says.

Foxy an I had our mouths opened.

"Why would you do that?" Foxy asks.

"Yeah! Why in the world would you do that?" I asked angrily.

"So you guys can feel and understand more why you guys feel like this." Goldie says.

"Huh?" I say confused.

"He did it so you guys can understand each other more." Springtrap says.

"I get it now." Foxy says and I just nodded. "That's nice of you Marionette." Foxy tells him. "But you shouldn't of done it."

The 3 of them looked shocked. "Wow." Goldie says.

"I know. I never thought I would hear Foxy say such a thing." The Marionette says sounding surprised.

An eyebrow twitched and I turned to look at them. "Switch us back to normal! I don't like how this makes me really angry." I tell them.

"Nope. This will only last a day." The Marionette says.

"Grrr.." I say and crossed my arms.

"Calm down Fred. It's not so bad." Foxy tells me.

"Yeah for you it isn't. You guys all know how I don't like the feeling of madness." I say.

"It's just for a day." Foxy says. "Can I feel peace for a day?" Foxy asks with puppy eyes.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine." I say.

"Thank you." Foxy tells me with a smile.

The other 3 had a smile too and left us. I got up and so did Foxy.

"Hey you guys." We hear Bonnie say.

Foxy got off stage and went to hug Toy Chica. "Baby I feel really relaxed today." He tells her. Toy Chica gave him a weird look and hugged him back. "That's good. You wanna go eat?" She asks him and he nods. They both then leave.

I turned to look at Bonnie and Chica and they were giving me a weird look as well.

"What?" I asked them annoyed.

The 2 of them widen their eyes.

"My ga!" Chica says.

"What's your problem?" Bonnie asks in a concerned tone.

"It's nothing." I tell them.

"Are you sure? Cause you sounded pretty annoyed there." Chica points out.

"Don't worry about it. It's nothing." I say.

"Okay." Bonnie says. "I don't want to hear you saying that no one cares about you. But I made food. Let's go eat?" Bonnie says.

"Okay." I say and we go to the table with the rest.

(Marionette's POV)

Springtrap, Goldie, and I were in the stage watching them.

"Are you sure it was a good idea." Springtrap asks.

"Of course it was. That way Foxy can see why Freddy is so calmed. And that way Freddy can see why Foxy has a low temper." Goldie says.

"Well lets go eat you 2." I tell them and the 3 of us go to the table.

(Purple Freddy's POV)

[In the Clock Tower]

I was all the way on top of the Clock Tower. And I can see Mike's door room. I smiled and looked at my hands. I had his bracelet that he made about Freddy.

I put it down and I made my eyes glow yellow and his bracelet rised and broke and releases 3 figures. The 3 figures were in the dark. One had a red eye glowing, the other one had purple eyes glowing, and the other one has orange eyes with black eye balls on it. Then 2 Orange eyes appears.

"Come out here nightmares. And let us show these people that we are their worst nightmare. Especially for Mike." I tell them.

The moon shined on us and it shows me how they look like. It was Freddy and his friends but as nightmare looking. They all had sharp teeth and sharp claws.

"Little by little we will get him..." I say and we all disappear..

...

-Well that's it for this chapter!

-Hope y'all liked it!

-Fav, Follow, Review! Let me know what you think :)

-Will Foxy and Freddy understand each other more? :o

-Til Next Time! Bye! ^.^


	12. Chapter 12: I'm Sorry

Hey Everyone! So this is the first chapter for my new story. I decided to complete it at chapter 28 (: and I have been waiting to start this one! :D The characters are still going to be the same. Besides the Nightmare Animatronics and some other characters that are going to come in.

-So anyone won't get confused, Lunar. He is Vincent's son, and he's going to be the new night guard for the new place that Fazbear has made. "Fazbear Fright." That's right! Springtrap is going to take a roll for this (;

-Jeremy is the new night guard for Freddy's Fazbear Pizzeria. While Mike goes to College. Like on my 1st teaser says. But...Mike isn't going alone in this trip...something else fows him that leads the students in College, in BIG DANGER! ;o

...

{Chapter 11: I'm Sorry.}

(Freddy's POV)

[At Freddy's Fazbear Pizzeria.]

I was at the table with everyone else and I can see them smiling talking to each other. I looked at Foxy. And he was happily talking to Toy Chica. They were both smiling and laughing. I can feel an eyebrow twitch but then I got sad when I remembered that Bonnie and I are still friends. I turned to look at Bonnie and she was talking to Chica.

"What's wrong Freddy?" I hear Toy Freddy ask and I quickly turned around to look at him.

"Nothing." I tell him angrily.

"Freddy calm down. I just asked what was wrong." He says.

"I know." I say more calmed and let out a sigh. I gave The Marionette an angry look because of what he did to Foxy and I. He turns to look at Goldie as soon as he saw me looking at him.

I face palmed myself and just sat there angry and annoyed. Now I see why Foxy is always annoyed a lot by us. Makes more sense why he doesn't listen. I put my head down, but was holding it with my hands. I then raise my ears and my head. I turned around to look at the hall.

"Hmm." I began to think on what Jeremy has been doing and if he finished his paper work.

"Psst." I heard someone say.

I turned my head to the right and saw Foxy there calling me.

"What?" I asked.

"Come." Foxy says and gestures me to come. I stood up and walked to him. He got up as well and we went somewhere far away from everyone.

"Freddy." Foxy says and I just kept quiet looking at him. "I now understand why you're so calm. It's because you see everything as good."

"Yeah." I say. "And I now know why you're so annoyed by us. Well, you mainly just keep it all in and then you can't handle it, that you decide to let it out on us." I say.

Foxy then nods. "See, what The Marionette did wasn't a bad idea." Foxy tells me.

"I guess you're right..." I say and put my hand on neck. "I'm sorry for not trying to understand you before." I tell Foxy.

"I'm sorry for not listening to you. If I just role your way, I can be calm as well." Foxy tells me.

We both smiled and shook hands. Foxy then raises his ears and looked surprised.

"Whats up with you?" I asked.

"I need to go and say sorry to someone for causing a big mess." Foxy says and goes to the office.

I smiled and just watched him walk over there.

(Foxy's POV)

Well now I know why Freddy is like this. He's like this because he has it easy. He doesn't really struggle a lot and the fact that he doesn't like madness, that makes it even more hard for him to get mad. I began to walk towards the office because I knew I caused that mess. What happened between Jeremy and I was all my fault. Even Freddy told me not to go... I face palmed myself. "If only I had listened to him." I tell myself. I'm hoping that Freddy understands me more. Especially since I've been through a lot than them in the past. How they feared me...the bite...when they wanted to deactivate me.. I stopped walking and lowered my head. I looked down at the floor. "But..the past is the past." I say. I looked up and saw the office. I peeked inside and saw Jeremy organizing his papers. I guess he's done. Jeremy looked up and saw me.

"Foxy?" He says.

"Hey...there buddy." I say and go in.

"What's up?" Jeremy asks sounding a little scared.

"I just came here to say I'm sorry. I should of let you do your work by yourself. I know I just made everything worse for you." I tell him. "And I'm sorry for that." I say and looked at him with a smile.

Jeremy had his eyes wide but with a smile. "Foxy...I can't believe you're actually saying this. I accept your apology. But it was also my fault. I should of understood that you were just trying to help." He says and gets up and walks in front of me.

I opened my arms and we both hugged. We let go and were just smiling.

"Let's go Foxy. It's time for all of you to go back to your positions." Jeremy says and we walked to the Game Area. I can see everyone going back to their position. I went to my Pirate's Cove and froze there.

(No One's POV)

Jeremy was at the Game Area, making sure they all went to where they belong. He saw Foxy on his spot and saw Freddy at his spot as well. Jeremy turned to look at the time and it was 6 am already. He took a look at Freddy and he saw Freddy's eyes glow red and then blue. He then turned to look at Foxy and saw that Foxy's eyes glow blue then red.

Jeremy scratches his head and just gave them a weird look.

(Mike's POV)

[At PCC.]

I was in my math class and I was sitting next to Courtney. It was free time since our professor already told us everything for today.

"Hey Courtney. I got a question." I say.

She looks at me. "What is it?" She asks.

"What happens when you see things...but they aren't there. But you still get hurt by it. Like...it's in your head, yet you ge harmed." I tell her.

"Well that just means that, whatever it's in your head or dreams. It's becoming real." She says.

I widen my eyes.

"Why you ask me that?" She asks.

"Just wondering." I say and looked at my papers.

"It's Me." I heard someone say. I looked up at the window and saw Freddy, with sharp teeth and five sharp claws. He looked all spring up. Sorta reminds me of Springtrap, but scarier. I rubbed my eyes and he was gone.

I looked down at my desk and was just thinking of Courtney's answer.

"They aren't real.." I told myself and just shut my eyes..

When I opened my eyes, I saw that I wasn't in my class. Well it looked like it, but it was all burnt. I looked around me to see skeletons. I turned next to me and saw Courtney. Looking all burnt. I then heard like a chalk screeching on the chalkboard. I covered my ears and looked over there and saw Bonnie making that screeching noise with her claws. Looking all spring up. With sharp claws and teeth. She also had the front torn out, but her bow tie was still there.

"What's going on." I say and saw that I couldn't move. I looked down and I saw 2 girls holding me down. One had a big scar in her stomach, and the other girl had her mouth stitched together. I looked up and saw that Bonnie was coming towards me.

*Fuck..* I thought in my head, while Bonnie was getting closer..

...

-That's it for today :)

-What's gonna happen next? :o

-Fav, Follow, Review! Let me know what y'all think! :D

-Til Next Time! Bye! ^.^


	13. Chapter 13: It's All in Your Head?

Hey Everyone! So this is the first chapter for my new story. I decided to complete it at chapter 28 (: and I have been waiting to start this one! :D The characters are still going to be the same. Besides the Nightmare Animatronics and some other characters that are going to come in.

-So anyone won't get confused, Lunar. He is Vincent's son, and he's going to be the new night guard for the new place that Fazbear has made. "Fazbear Fright." That's right! Springtrap is going to take a roll for this (;

-Jeremy is the new night guard for Freddy's Fazbear Pizzeria. While Mike goes to College. Like on my 1st teaser says. But...Mike isn't going alone in this trip...something else fows him that leads the students in College, in BIG DANGER! ;o

...

{Chapter 12: It's All in Your Head?}

(No One's POV)

[At PCC, Mike's Nightmare.]

Mike opened his eyes to see his class all burnt up. He was looking around and every student there, were just skeletons. He then turned to look next to him. He saw Courtney there. With her skin all black, her eyes were popping out, her skin was also falling off that you can see her skeleton, and she had blood all over her.

"Courtney?" Mike says worriedly.

Then a screeching chalk sound was heard. Mike covers his ears because it was hurting him. He turns to look at the chalkboard and he sees Bonnie. Bonnie looked just like Nightmare Freddy. Bonnie still had its bow tie. Although the front part of Bonnie was cut out, giving him a clear view of Bonnie's Endoskeleton. Bonnie as well had sharp claws and 2 rows of teeth like Nightmare Freddy did. Mike widens his eyes after he saw that Nightmare Bonnie was making that screeching sound with its claws. Nightmare Bonnie began to walk towards Mike.

"Shit." Mike says and tried to get off his chair but couldn't. Mike then looks down and saw that 2 girls were holding him down by grabbing onto his feet. One of the girls had a her mouth stitched together and the other girl had scar in her stomach. It was Lesly and Ashly, the 2 girls that had just passed away. Mike got a terrified look and was trying hard to get up. Mike quickly looks up at Nightmare Bonnie, and it was already getting closer.

"What's going on?" Mike asks himself and Nightmare Bonnie was in front of him already. Mike slowly looks up at Nightmare Bonnie and it was just looking at him with a creepy smile. Nightmare Bonnie also had blood running down its teeth.

Mike began to shake even more while Nightmare Bonnie was running its claws down his check.

"Why are you trying to move boy?" Bonnie asks with a male voice.

Mike got a confused look. "You're a boy? But I thought you were a girl." Mike tells him.

Nightmare Bonnie slams his hands on Mike's desk.

Mike jumped a little. "I was meant to be a boy. But no, they made me a girl. Well in this nightmare. I'm a boy...that's going to kill you." Nightmare Bonnie tells Mike and raises his hand. Nightmare Bonnie was getting ready to cut Mike's face off with his claws. When Nightmare Bonnie swings his hand, Mike ducks his head down and pushes the 2 girls off with his feet and they let go. Mike then falls of his chair and gets up. Running towards the exit.

"There's no escape. This is an endless nightmare Mikey." He hears Nightmare Bonnie say and he then trips and had his back on the door. He was on the floor looking at Nightmare Bonnie.

"You're mine.." Nightmare Bonnie says and began to run towards him.

"You're not real.." Mike was saying.

Nightmare Bonnie was getting closer.

"You're not real.." Mike says again.

Nightmare Bonnie was now close to him.

"You're not real!" Mike yells out and shuts his eyes.

Nightmare Bonnie jumps at him and everything went black for Mike's view.

[End of Mike's Nightmare.]

"You're not real!" Mike yells and opens his eyes and saw that he was in class. And everything looked fine.

Everyone in class, including the professor were giving Mike a weird look.

"Mike are you okay?" Mike hears Courtney ask and he was just looking around with a terrified look still. He then relaxed after he saw that everything was back to normal.

"Yes. I just had a nightmare..." Mike says.

"Are you falling asleep Mike?" Mr. Hofford asks.

"Sorry professor. But you did say it was free time. So I took that chance and was trying to relax." Mike tells him.

"Very well then." The professor says and goes back to reading his newspaper.

The bell then rang.

"Hey professor. What's up with big scratch on the chalkboard?" A student asks and they looked over there, including Mike.

There was a big scratch there. It had five slashes running down.

Mike got a scared look. "No.." Mike says and begins to breathe heavily.

Courtney turnes around to look at Mike and saw that he was breathing heavy. "Mike are you alright?" She asks.

"Yeah, I gotta go." Mike says and packs his stuff and leaves.

"You know what. I don't know." The professor answers the student. Sounding really confused.

Courtney looked at Mike weird and then at the chalkboard board, still with a weird look. Courtney gets up and steps out of her desk and she felt like the floor was wet. She looks down and saw a little puddle of blood under Mike's desk. Courtney gasps and just leaves the class. She then stops and began to think if whatever Mike's dreaming of...is becoming real.

(Lunar's POV)

[At His House.]

I got up from bed and was just eating some cereal. I then go to my room and began to get ready to go to work since I work day shifts at Freddy's Fazbears. Then soon, I'm going to be the new night guard at Fazbear's Fright. I had an excited feeling. I can't wait to work there. I'm actually in charge durning the nights. I walked out of my room and saw Plushtrap in the couch.

"What are you doing there little guy? I thought I left you in my room." I say looking at it confused.

I grab it and then I put on my bedroom. I closed the door and headed out.

*Plushtrap Blinks.*

"Death is near for you.." Plushtrap says..

I go to my car and start it.

"Ready for today." I say and headed to work.

...

-That's it for today! :)

-Fav, Follow, Review! Let me know what you think :D

-Do you think Plushtrap is trying to kill Lunar? :o

-Til Next Time! Bye! ^.^


	14. Chapter 14: The Grand Opening!

Hey Everyone! So this is the first chapter for my new story. I decided to complete my last story at chapter 28 (: and I have been waiting to start this one! :D The characters are still going to be the same. Besides the Nightmare Animatronics and some other characters that are going to come in.

-So anyone won't get confused, Lunar. He is Vincent's son, and he's going to be the new night guard for the new place that Fazbear has made. "Fazbear Fright." That's right! Springtrap is going to take a roll for this (;

-Jeremy is the new night guard for Freddy's Fazbear Pizzeria. While Mike goes to College. Like on my 1st teaser says. But...Mike isn't going alone in this trip...something else follows him that leads the students in College, in BIG DANGER! ;o

SO UMM, I updated this late xD oh well. At least it's updated right (:

...

* * *

{Chapter 13: The Grand Opening!}

(Lunar's POV)

I finally arrived at the Pizzeria. I looked at the time and it was 6:30 AM.

"Eh, just 30 minutes early." I tell myself and get off my car. I walked over there and opened the doors and I saw Stacy there already.

"Good morning Lunar. You're here way to early." Stacy tells me.

"I know that." I agreed. "But I woke up early and I had nothing to do in my house." I say.

Stacy just nodded.

"Well what are you going to do at this time besides getting up, taking a shower, eating breakfast, and get ready." I hear Cassy say and she comes from behind her sister Stacy.

"Right." I say and put my hand on my neck. "So I guess I can't punch in huh?" I ask.

"Nope." Cassy says.

I got a sorrow look. "But why?" I ask.

"We gotta save labor. We can't get our workers on overtime." Cassy says and leaves to the office.

I then got an annoyed look and looked at Stacy. "Sorry Lunar." Stacy tells me and leaves to clean around.

I turned to look at Freddy up stage and they were all frozen there. I smiled because I just remembered that they can move. It's crazy to know that these Animatronics have a mind of their own...but how?

I then got a confused look and began to wonder about that. But as I was wondering about that, I began to walk around. I knew I was going to be bored if I just stayed in one place. I was walking around and saw that almost everything was already clean. Wow...Stacy can sure clean good and fast. I then stopped and saw a door that said 'Part/Service'. I walked towards it and put my hand on the doorknob and saw that it was unlocked.

"Ooohhhh snap." I say. Usually this door is locked. So almost no one besides the one that has the key can go in.

I opened the door and I can hear the door creaking as it was opening. I peaked a little inside and saw some old Arcade Games. I walked in the room and went towards the Arcade Games and blew the dust out of them. It was an Arcade Game of Springtrap. I turned to look at the next one and it was another Arcade Game. It had a Golden Bear picture on it. "Goldie?" I say but then saw that the Golden Bear had a purple hat. I got a confused look and plugged it in to see if it would turn on.

It began to light up a little and then it made a loud screeching sound that the tvs usually make when they turn on. I covered my face because the screen was too bright. The brightness then began to fade and I uncovered my face. When I looked at the screen, it said 'Fredbear'.

"Fredbear?" I say confused to myself and walked backwards. I then tripped and fell on the floor. My back hit some boxes and they fell on me. Luckily they weren't heavy, but they covered my whole body.

*Stacy going in the room to check out what was going on.*

She peaked her head in the room and didn't see no one but boxes on the floor. She didn't notice the Arcade Game on either. She then shuts the door and leaves.

I began to get the boxes out of me and got an even more confused look. Mainly because Stacy didn't notice that Arcade Game on. And the huge mess of boxes here. Well this is a 'Part/Service' room. But I figured that they'd at least keep this clean and organized.

I sat up and looked forward and saw a figure there. It was sitting on the floor and it was dark. But I can see its white teeth. I got the flashlight and turned it on. And I saw Springtrap there smiling with his head tilted to the left a little.

"Ah!" I let out a scream and dropped the flashlight. I put my hand on my chest and was breathing a little fast.

I can see Springtrap getting his head straight. "Did I scare you?" He asks.

I then found the switch for the lights and turned it on.

"A little." I say and was relaxing.

Springtrap then gets up and comes towards me. "I'm sorry." He says. I can see in his eyes that he had a concerned look. So he actually meant it.

"It's fine. I gotta stop watching them horror movies." I tell him and laugh a little.

Springtrap smiles. "Okay." He says.

"So this is where you stay?" I ask.

"Yes, I am one of the old Animatronics. And they keep me back here for parts." He tells me.

"That really sucks." I tell him. Springtrap just nods. "Have they tried fixing you up or anything?" I ask.

"Yes they did. I was also like a costume. So someone could of gotten in me. But then my spring locks failed and killed that person. And after that tragedy, whenever they would try to fix me...my spring locks would still fail." He says. I then got a sorrow look. "But I'm fine like this. I'm really old, that I need a lot of rest. So I would get really tired if they used me again." Springtrap tells me.

"Heh. Well at least you're comfortable about it." I say and turned to that Arcade Game that was still on. "If you don't mind if I ask this question. But who's Fredbear?" I ask.

Springtrap gave me a surprised look. That's when I knew that the name means something.

"Um...he's an old friend of mine." Springtrap says.

"I thought it was Goldie?" I say.

"Goldie is too. But Fredbear is someone else." He says.

"Really?" I say.

"Yes." We hear someone say from behind me. We both looked to see who it was and it was Goldie. I totally forgot that he is somewhat a ghost and that he can pop out anywhere.

"Goldie?" Springtrap says.

"There were 3 Animatronics before all this was built." Goldie says as he was floating towards us. "There was me, Springtrap, and... Fredbear." He says with a sad tone.

I turned to look at Springtrap and he had a sad look.

"Fredbear was a friend..." Goldie says.

"A friend that started the killing here at Freddy's Fazbear." Springtrap finishes what Goldie was going to say.

I got a shocked look.

"Yes Lunar...Fredbear was the one who got the name 'The Kill of 87' for the year." Goldie tells me.

"What about the bite of 87?" I asked.

"That's a different story." Springtrap says.

I then just had a confused look.

"Just to clear things. Fredbear is the one that got all of us here to kill. Fredbear and Springtrap were the ones that performed on stage. Like the Animatronics. While I roamed around and played with the kids. Just like the Toys." Goldie says.

"Indeed, Fredbear was the whole reason why we got dark. But then Fredbear and I got put away. For some technical failures. So Goldie was still good, and then Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were built. They began to kill because Goldie was still there. Then Goldie got put away, and that's when Foxy was built. Then he began to kill because of Freddy." Springtrap says.

"Right." Goldie says and nods. "After a while the Toys were built, and they began to kill because of the rest. Then Mikey came...and changed everything." He says.

"Wow." I say. I never knew that Mike had the strength to change this whole place upside down. "So where's Fredbear's body? I asked them.

They both looked at each other and walked to a door that was in this room. Goldie gesture me to come. I walked towards them and Springtrap opened the door and there I saw Fredbear laying on the floor. His purple hat was on the floor and he had a microphone on his hand. His face was looking towards us, but he was deactivated. His eye balls were also blue, just like both Freddy's, BB's and Toy Chica's. I walked towards Fredbear and got in one knee. I was taking a good look of him. I also realized that Fredbear had like a big opening inside. Like a human can fit there. Fredbear was also Golden. Like Goldie and Springtrap. Although Springtrap looks a little greenish/goldish. Well that's because he's really old and beat up. Fredbear looked beat up too, but not as much as Springtrap did.

I stood up straight and looked at my watch and saw that it was almost 7.

"Shit, I gotta go." I say and walked back to Springtrap and Goldie and shut the door.

I looked at Springtrap and Goldie. I saw that Goldie was like trying to calm Springtrap down. I can see Springtrap with dark eyes and...red skulls as his eye balls? But they then turned to normal. They both turned to look at me and had a surprised look.

"Oh hey you're out already?" Goldie says.

"Yeah...is Springtrap okay?" I ask.

Goldie was going to speak but Springtrap interrupted him.

"Yes I am." He says.

Goldie looks at him and then me and smiles.

"Okay." I say and nod. "Well along as everything is good. But I gotta go." I tell them and they both nodded.

I can see Springtrap go where he was sitting and Goldie disappears. Springtrap just sat there frozen. And smiling. I gave him a scared look and walked outside the 'Part/Service' room.

I went to the computer and punched in.

"Ah! Lunar boy!" I hear Mr. Fazbear say.

"Yes sir?" I say and turned to look at him.

"Are you ready for the Grand Opening for Fazbear's Fright?!" Mr. Fazbear asks happily.

"Yes sir." I say happily.

"Good. Now let us go and get some of our old things there. To make it look creepy." Mr. Fazbear says and him and some workers go to the 'Part/Service' room. I can see them get a lot of old stuff. And then I saw Springtrap and Fredbear get carried out. My eyes widen after I saw that.

"You guys are going to put them there?" I asked.

"Yup." Cassy says and Stacy and her were just watching them clear that room.

I then got a worried look. For some reason...I don't feel comfortable with Fredbear 's body there...

...

* * *

-That's it for this chapter! (:

-I want to thank everyone that has been supporting me and my stories ^.^ also by you guys just reading this makes me happy :D

-Do you think Fredbear is alive there? :o

-Til Next Time! Bye Y'all! ^.^


	15. Chapter 15: Nightmare Rising!

Hey Everyone! So this is the first chapter for my new story. I decided to complete my last story at chapter 28 (: and I have been waiting to start this one! :D The characters are still going to be the same. Besides the Nightmare Animatronics and some other characters that are going to come in.

-So anyone won't get confused, Lunar. He is Vincent's son, and he's going to be the new night guard for the new place that Fazbear has made. "Fazbear Fright." That's right! Springtrap is going to take a roll for this (;

-Jeremy is the new night guard for Freddy's Fazbear Pizzeria. While Mike goes to College. Like on my 1st teaser says. But...Mike isn't going alone in this trip...something else follows him that leads the students in College, in BIG DANGER! ;o

Updated early today :)

...

* * *

{Chapter 14: Nightmare Rising!}

[At PCC.]

(Mike's POV)

I went straight to my room and was just checking myself on the mirror. Making sure I didn't have anything on me. I felt myself with a lot of fear on me. My hands began to shake because of that nightmare I had. Now I don't feel safe or comfortable sleeping. If I keep getting these nightmares...and they can actually kill me...then I just won't fall asleep.

"That's right." I tell myself. But then I thought about College. If I don't get any sleep, then I won't be able to pass all my classes here. I felt followed, I felt watched. I just for a fact know that I'm not safe anywhere.

I sat on my chair and put my head on my desk. I can feel myself getting sleepy. I then widen my eyes and sat up straight and shook my head. No...I can't fall asleep. I ain't trying to die. I know I can fight but...it's a nightmare I'm battling here.

"This is an endless nightmare." I can hear that Nightmare Bonnie say in my head. What he said kept repeating in my head. I put my hands on my head. They're going to make me go insane..

I then heard a knock on my door and I jumped a little. I turned to look at the door. "Who is it?" I asked. But they knocked again. "I said who is it?!" I say a little louder.

"It's me Courtney." I hear her say.

I let out a sigh and get up and go and open the door.

I saw Courtney and 3 other people with her? I had a confused look as I looked at them.

"Oh. You haven't met them yet. But this is Max." Courtney says and introduces me this guy. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. "He's a friend of mine. And these lovely girls are Laura and Alexsis." Courtney says and introduces me 2 girls. That Laura girl had brown hair with brown eyes and that Alexsis girl had red hair with green eyes.

"Hello Mike." They say.

"Hi.." I say back. "But what's up?" I ask Courtney and was wondering why she brought them.

"Mike...let us help you." Courtney tells me.

"Help me? Help me with what?" I ask.

"Those nightmares you're having...are becoming real. Let us help you." She tells me.

"No! You guys are just putting yourselves in danger. We can't beat a nightmare...only the one that's having it I believe." I tell them.

"But let us be there for you." Max says.

"Yes, you're going to need a lot of help." Laura says and Alexsis just nodded.

"We believe you Mike. Remember when I told you that I've seen a lot of weird things. Well so have they." Courtney tells me.

"Yeah, but I'm afraid those things that you've all seen, is nothing compared to what I'm going through." I tell them with a worried look. I really don't want to put anyone in danger..

"Who knows. Maybe it is, or maybe it isn't." Alexsis says.

"Oh it is.." I say.

"Well we won't know until we see it." Laura says.

I looked down at the floor and I can see their shadows. They were being seen by the sun. But when I blinked, their shadow figures changed. They looked like Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. But they looked weird. I then got a worried look and I looked up and saw them like that. Freddy had 2 rows of sharp teeth and 3 little Freddy's sticking out of him, Bonnie as well had 2 rows of sharp teeth, Chica had 3 rows of sharp teeth and one eye was not woorking...I can see her cupcake with sharp teeth too, and then there's Foxy...he only had 1 row of sharp teeth and he didn't have his eye patch? He also had a sharp like tounge. They all had sharp claws and were all smiling at me.

I began to breathe heavily.

"Mike are you okay?" Foxy asks.

They all looked like nightmares. I rubbed my eyes and saw Courtney, Max, Laura, and Alexsis. Everything was back to normal. This is my first time seeing Chica and Foxy as nightmares..

"Are you okay Mike?" I hear Max ask.

I looked up to look at them and they all had concerned looks.

"Yeah...I am." I say.

"So let us help you?" Courtney asks again.

"Fine." I finally say and let them. "But just know this...if you're in danger, just remember you guys walked into this." I tell them and they all nodded. I smiled because there's actually people out there like me..

(Lunar's POV)

[At Freddy's Fazbear.]

"Lunar." I hear Stacy say while I was getting worried. "Why do you look so worried." She asks.

"Umm..." I didn't know what to say. But I can see Stacy and Cassy giving me a weird look.

"I thought you were excited to be the night guard there." Cassy says.

"I am...but-" I got interrupted on what I was going to say by Mr. Fazbear.

"Lunar! C'mon and check this place out." I hear Mr. Fazbear tell me. Stacy, Cassy, and I walked over to 'Fazbear's Fright'.

As we entered, I could of already feel the goosebumps run through my back. I can see my hairs on my arm raise.

"Is it me or is it cold in here?" I ask them.

"It's pretty chilly in here." Stacy says and rubs her arm. I can see Cassy putting on her sweater.

I turned to my right and saw Fazbear there with his top purple hat on his hand. And holding a sign saying 'Welcome.'

We began to walk and saw a lot things that looked old and creepy. We walked through a hall and saw gifts. And a Chica head, lighting up with her eyes. We walked more to the other hall and I saw Foxy's head up there, while one eye was lighting up. We then kept walking and I saw Bonnie's body there. And same, one eye lighting up. We finally reached the office and I saw Freddy there. I saw Springtrap next to the exit. Just smiling.

*Well at least he's closer to me.* I thought in my head.

I looked around in the office. Well...can't wait for this place to open soon..

...

* * *

Thats it for this chapter! :)

-Will Fazbear's Fright be a good idea? :o

Fav, Follow, Review! Let me know what you think :D

Til Next Time! By Y'all! ^.^


	16. Chapter 16: Nightmare Rising! (Pt 2)

Hey Everyone! So this is the first chapter for my new story. I decided to complete my last story at chapter 28 (: and I have been waiting to start this one! :D The characters are still going to be the same. Besides the Nightmare Animatronics and some other characters that are going to come in.

-So anyone won't get confused, Lunar. He is Vincent's son, and he's going to be the new night guard for the new place that Fazbear has made. "Fazbear Fright." That's right! Springtrap is going to take a roll for this (;

-Jeremy is the new night guard for Freddy's Fazbear Pizzeria. While Mike goes to College. Like on my 1st teaser says. But...Mike isn't going alone in this trip...something else follows him that leads the students in College, in BIG DANGER! ;o

Halloween is almost here! :D

...

* * *

{Chapter 14: Nightmare Rising! (Pt 2)}

(No One's POV)

[At PCC.]

Mike was in his room by himself. Just thinking about the nightmares he's been having.? Mike has no idea why those nightmares are haunting him. "There must be a reason." Mike tells himself, sounding really tired. Mike hasn't slept for a while now, and all he's been thinking of is the nightmares and the Nightmare Animatronics he's been seeing. Mike was sitting on a chair and had his elbows on his desk. He was holding his head with his hands so he won't lay his head down. Mike began to get a massive headache that he couldn't handle it no more. Mike got up and grabbed his car keys and his room key and left.

(Mike's POV)

I gotta go get some pills. This headache is killing me. I got out of my room and I checked the time on my watch and saw that it was 6:00 PM.

I looked down at the floor and sighed. "Can't wait for night time." I say to myself.

I was walking down stairs and this girl walked in front of me and I stopped. I gave her a confused look and she was just starring at me. She was really focused on me. She looked really pale and she had blonde hair. Her eyes were really grey though. She didn't really have any color on her eye balls. She barely had any clothes on besides a white T-shirt and underwears. But the white T-shirt was really big for her. It reached all the way down to her knees. "Sorry.." I tell her and looked down and passed her.

*The girl was turning her head to where Mike was.*

I looked back and she was still there looking at me. I can feel myself getting chills and I quickly walked away and got out of the building.

*The girl that was looking at Mike and disappears.*

I walked outside and saw that it was already getting dark. I got into my car and drove off to the supermarket. To see if there was some pills for headaches.

(Alexsis POV)

Max and I were on the hallways. But we were sitting on the floor and were just reading some books. It was for a homework. I then stopped reading and looked at Max and saw that he was still reading.

"Hey Max?" I speak up.

Max looks up to look at me. "What is it?" He asks.

"About Mike...what do you think of him?" I ask.

"What do you mean?" Max asks confused.

"Like, what do you think is going on with him. What can he possibly see that is giving him all this fear and danger." I ask.

Max then closes his book and puts it on the floor. He then looks at me. "I honestly don't know. But whatever it is that he's seeing, is for sure a big nightmare for him." Max tells me.

"True. But what gets me more confused is that Courtney is saying that his nightmares are becoming real." I tell him and he got a confused look. "How can a dream...well a nightmare. Become real?" I ask.

I gave Max a confused look. And I can see that he was really thinking about this. We were both trying to see if this even makes sense. I never thought a nightmare you've been dreaming off, can become real.

"Okay, that really throws me off." Max says.

"Right!" I agreed. "I don't know what to think about that." I say.

"How does Courtney know about this?" Max asks.

"Mike asked her himself what it meant when the things you've been dreaming off, can harm you. And Courtney says that means your nightmare is becoming real." I say.

Max then raises his head. "Those 2 girls that passed away here." He says.

"What about them?" I asked.

"Didn't they pass away in their dreams?" Max says and was trying to find the answer of all this.

*A girl with a white and long T-shirt passing by at the end of the halls.*

I can see this girl with a white T-shirt just walking by all the way to the end of the halls. "Did you see that?" I ask Max and he turns around to look behind him to see nothing.

"See what?" He asks.

"That pale girl. She, she looked too pale. She looked dead." I say.

"Okay yeah, like I have eyes behind my head." Max says annoyed. I got an annoyed look too.

"Let's go check it out." I say.

"Alexsis. I'm tired. You can go check it out and tell me what you found. I'll clean this book mess up." Max tells me. I was just looking at him. "Okay?" He asks.

"Fine." I say and looked behind him and I saw her gesturing me to come. I then got up and walked over there.

"Be careful." Max tells me and I just nodded and began to walk where that girl was at.

(No One's POV)

[With Max.]

Max saw Alexsis leaving and he began to clean up the mess in the hall. But he was getting really tired. Max lets out a sigh.

"Maybe if I just rest a little." Max tells himself and sat back down and leaned his back on the wall. He was just looking at the window outside. He can also see that it was dark outside. Mike then yawns and was starting to shut his eyes little by little. Max then falls asleep.

*The window glass making a screeching sound because someone was writing on it. It was writing 'It's Me.'*

Max opens his eyes because the screeching sound was hurting his ears. He looked up at the glass to see that someone wrote 'It's Me' with something sharp. Max stood up and was focusing on that. He looked to his left and nothing. He then looks at his right and sees Nightmare Bonnie peeking from the end of the hall and hides.

Max widens his eyes and rubs them. He didn't believe what he just saw. He looked on his right again and nothing this time.

Max then heard some footsteps from his left. He turns around to look and sees Nightmare Chica. But this time Nightmare Chica didn't hide. It stayed there in the same spot just looking at Max.

"What the fuck?" Max says and rubs his eyes and still...Nightmare Chica was still there. He can hear it breathing from where he was. Nightmare Chica was holding a cupcake. And the cupcake as well had sharp teeth. Max saw that Nightmare Chica took a step forward and Max then takes a step back. "Who are you?!" Max asks and Nightmare Chica just stood there. "Get the fuck away!" Max tells Nightmare Chica. Nightmare Chica just tilts it's head to the right. And it then did something that made Max run for his life.

Nightmare Chica turns its head all around and back to looking at him and runs straight for him.

"Shit!" Max says and runs back. He was running all the way down the hall for the exit. But as he got close, Nightmare Bonnie jumped out from a door and roared at Max. Max falls back and began to crawl backwards. "No, get away from me." Max tells Nightmare Bonnie as he was slowly walking to him.

(Max's POV)

I felt my life in danger. I didn't know what I was seeing. What are those? I was on the floor and I was crawling back. I was really close to the stairs. I then bumped myself to something behind me. I began to breath heavy. I slowly looked up to see who it was and it was that nightmare looking chicken.

It was looking down at me and it roared and I saw its hand going to my face. I can feel myself being lifted by it. "Let go!" I yell out. It then pressed its sharp claws on my face. "Fuck!" I yell out as I can feel my face skin ripping because of it sharp claws.

*Blood running down Max's face.*

(Alexsis POV)

I can see that girl walking in front of me. At this point, I was like in the basement for this building. She then walks into a room and it was completely dark in there so I stopped.

"Hey? Are you okay!?" I yell out to see if she can hear me.

I can hear her crying. "I-it's them." She says.

"What's them?" I asked.

"They're here." She says in a really demonic voice.

I took a step back and saw her face light up. It then went dark and it lighted up again and she had dark eyes and her mouth wide open. She began to let out a scream and I almost tripped back and began to run out of the basement.

I looked behind me and she was coming for me. But she was walking like a spider. I then exit the basement and shut the door and I can feel the door trying to break out. I was holding it back so she wouldn't open it. I was crying a little because I was really scared. The door then stopped and everything was quiet. I let go of the door and walked away from it slowly. The doorknob then began to shake like if someone was trying to open it.

"Ah!" I screamed and left. I then began to walk upstairs and when I was, a body fell in front of me.

"Ah!" I screamed again and saw that the body that fell from upstairs was Max. "Oh my gosh...Max!" I say and go to him. He had a huge scratch on his face. It was 5 slashes running down his check and it looked like it was barely made. Because blood was still running down and it looked fresh. I can hear him trying to say something. "Max...what happened?" I ask. He then stopped and also stopped breathing.

I began to cry even more. I then hear a loud roar from upstairs and I looked up to see 3 figures up there. One looked like a bear, one was like a bunny, and the other one was like a chicken. They all looked like monsters and had sharp teeth. I then exit the building and ran out. I then bumped to Mike.

"Mike!" I say.

"What's wrong?" He asks in a worried tone.

"There's something inside that killed Max." I say while crying and he goes in and I do too. But I didn't see no one on the floor no more.

Mike turns around to look at me. "What are you talking about?" He asks.

I then stopped crying and was looking around. "I swear...his body was there." I looked up and ran upstairs and Mike followed along. When we reached up stairs, there was nothing. Everything looked normal.

(No One's POV)

Mike and Alexsis were just looking at nothing on the halls.

"Alexsis, just go to sleep." Mike tells her and leaves.

Alexsis then began to walk to her room. She looks at a window and saw that it said 'It's Me.' She got a confused look and went into her room. It was dark when she entered. She turns on the light and sees Nightmare Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica.

"Lights out." Nightmare Chica says with a female voice and Alexsis widens her eyes.

It was too late for her to do something because Nightmare Chica chops her head off. Her head began to roll under the bed.

"What a good spot to be hidden." Nightmare Freddy says.

"Right." Nightmare Bonnie says and disappears.

Nightmare Freddy crawls under the bed and you can just see his orange glowing eyes and disappears.

Nightmare Chica grabs Alexsis's body and then disappears with it..

(Mike's POV)

I bought the pills and got one out and got a cup of water. I drank it and looked at the mirror and it said 'It's Me.' on it.

"It's Me?" I say and began to wonder about it. It remind me of something that I saw before...but I just didn't know. I began to think real hard about that saying.. "Where have I seen that before?" I asked myself..

...

* * *

That's it for this chapter!

Another dark moment :o I know xD

-Did you think Max was about to find the answer? :o

Til next time! Bye! ^.^


	17. Chapter 17: Lost but Not Found!

-Hello, Hello, Hello everybody! It's me Laura Nava :D...well duh. Who else can login to this profile xD Well anyways. I want to thank everyone who is reading and supporting this. Y'all supports mean a lot :)

-So nobody is confused yet? Okay good :) just to clear things out. Lunar is Vincent's son AKA purple man. Hopefully it isn't too dark...even though I meant to be xD since it's almost Halloween and it's all about the Nightmare Animatronics going in a killing spree.

-Sometimes is hard typing on a phone...so yes, my computer is still being a little poop and not working x( if anyone has any question about this story. Don't hesitate to review or pm me. I will gladly answer them.

-And Oh My Gurd! I actually get super happy when someone answers the questions that I ask in every chapter xD so happy y'all are participating:)

-Don't forget to Review what you think of it :) hearing from my readers can help me out a lot :D

Oh and one more thing..

.

.

Halloween is almost here! :D

...

* * *

{Chapter 15: Lost but Not Found!}

(Mike's POV)

[At PCC]

I was at my room and was just relaxing a little. But at the same time, I was thinking about what the mirror said. It said 'It's Me.' Who wrote that? And I swear I heard that before...but where. I also saw that too. I just can't remember from where. All I know is that all this thinking was making my head hurt even more. I laid down on my bed and was just looking at the ceiling.

*Dong...Dong...Dong.*

I can hear the clock tower make its noise. I checked my watch and was surprised that it was 12.

"Wow, it's barely 12." I say to myself annoyed.

I sat up and was just looking at my tv. It was off so I can see my own reflection. Their tvs here are sorta old. Compared from the ones right now. The screen was actually hard glass. It was square of course. I had my tv put in the left corner. Since I had my closet right in front of me. But I then heard the closet door creek. I turned to look at it. My closet has to white doors. And they can obviously shut. I got up from my bed and began to walk towards my closet.

I can hear my heart beating hard while I was walking towards the closet. The right closet door then opened a little. I widen my eyes. I then heard the tv turn on, which made me jump. It scared me so much that I fell on the floor too. I stood up and saw that it was in a commercial. It was introducing the new 'Fazbear Fright.' I got really close to it and they were giving a little tour inside.

"Wow...that actually looks scary." I admit. It then showed Lunar's photo of him. "Oh that's right!" I say happily and remembered that Lunar is the new night guard there. It then went away and I turn off the tv. I can see myself in the reflection that the tv screen was causing. But I also saw something else. I saw 4 people behind me. They were all in white clothing and they all looked really pale. I stood up and was still looking at my reflection and they were still there. I moved a little to the left, and I can see their heads following me. I quickly turned around to look behind me and there was no one.

"What?" I asked confused.

I then turned around to look at the tv and I saw Nightmare Freddy there, ready to grab me. I ran forward and turned around and he wasn't there.

*Bam Bam Bam Bam Bam*

Someone knocks on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's me Courtney. I'm with Laura. And we need to talk to you...its urgent." I hear Courtney say.

I walked to my door and opened it. I saw the 2 girls there with worried looks. "What's wrong?" I ask.

They both then walked in. "Okay, come in I guess." I say and shut the door.

"Mike...Alexsis and Max are missing." Courtney says in a worried tone.

"What?!" I say surprised.

Laura was just quiet.

"We went to check on their rooms and they weren't in there." Courtney says. "And we both asked other people, and they haven't seen them."

"But I just saw Alexsis not that while ago." I tell them and they had confused looks. "She said something about...Max getting killed and something trying to kill her."

"And you didn't help her?" Laura asked angrily.

"I went and checked and there was nothing. Everything was okay." I tell her. "So I just told her to get some sleep, because maybe she was tired."

"And you saw her go to her room?" Courtney asks.

I just nodded.

"Come." Courtney says and they both walked out of my room and I followed.

I got out and shut the door.

*A hook coming out of Mike's closet and shuts it.*

I was following Courtney and Laura and they both went in front of Alexsis's room. Laura then knocks.

"Alexsis are you in there?" Laura asks after she knocks.

We were all quiet and didn't hear a response.

"Alexsis?" Courtney says and nothing again.

"Okay let me see." I say and get in front of the door and get out pin out of my pocket.

"What are you doing?" Laura asks.

"I'm going to open this door." I say.

"What if she's asleep?" Laura says in angry yet worried tone.

I then stood up straight and looked at them both. "Look do you 2 want to know if Alexsis is in there or no?" I asked angrily.

The 2 of them looked at each other and nodded. They then look at me and nod again.

"Okay." I say and go back to open the door and I did. I heard it unlock. I then slowly opened the door and the 3 of us slowly peeked in. It was dark and we couldn't really see anything.

I then found the light switch and I turn it on. There was no one in the room. Although the covers from her bed were messed up.

The 3 of us went in and were just confused.

"Where can she be?" Courtney asks.

I looked her and just shrugged. "Did you 2 check Max's room?" I asked.

"Yeah. His roommate said he hasn't seen him after he left." Laura tells me.

"He has a roommate?" I asked and they both nodded. "Hmm. Did they not like text you or anything? To at least say where they're going."

"No." They both said.

"Man. Why are people disappearing now." I say.

I got out of her room and saw a flash in front of me. In that flash I saw the same 4 people that I saw and they were reaching out for me. "Ah!" I yell out and fall back.

"Mike!" I hear Laura say.

The 2 of them came to me.

"What happened?" Courtney asks.

I looked at them with a weird look.

"Did you not see that flash?" I ask them.

"Yeah. But there's a little storm going on outside. So maybe it was lightning." Laura says.

"But.." I say.

"But what?" Courtney asks.

"Just forget about it. Maybe they're somewhere right now. But I'm going back to my room." I say and leave.

Courtney and Laura both get out of Alexsis's room and shut the door. I turned back to look at them and they were just giving me a worried look. I stopped and turned to look at them.

"Look...I know this is something to worry about. But you both need some rest. I promise we'll figure this out when daylight comes up." I tell them.

"Okay Mike. Thanks." Courtney says and they both looked more relaxed.

I smiled and they both left and I then left to my room. I was in front of the door and I heard like footsteps running around in there. I then open the door quickly and I didn't see nothing.

"Hello?" I asked and turn on the lights.

Everything looked fine. Although the 'It's Me.' saying was still in my mirror. I walked in and shut the door. I grabbed a chair and sat down in front of the mirror. Trying to remember where I saw that before.

"C'mon Mike...remember." I say to myself and hit my head a little.

*Thunder noise.*

*2 glowing orange eyes with a black dot appearing inside Mike's closet.*

(Lunar's POV)

[At Fazbear Fright.]

I was walking around and I then went inside my office.

"My first night in Fazbear Fright." I say to myself happily and sit down. I looked through some files that I had in my drawers. I read some and they were pretty creepy.

"Man, they also got scary stories here." I say and pull a paper out. It said 5 missing children.

I got a concerned look and read it. Who ever wrote this is pretty good. These Animatronics sorta sound like Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. The 5th one, I couldn't really tell.

I then widen my eyes. "Wait a minute." I say and looked at the folder and the folder was titled "Unsolved 1987". I then close it.

*Springtrap peeking in the office room.*

I turned around because I felt watched. I saw Springtrap there looking at me with a smile.

"Oh hey. You woke up." I tell him.

But he didn't say anything. He was just starring at me with a smile...man that smile is creepy.

"Springtrap?" I say.

But he was still smiling and not saying anything...

...

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter! :)

Will this mystery be solved? :o

Fav, Follow, Review! Let me know what y'all think! :D

-Til Next Time! Bye Y'all! ^.^


	18. Chapter 18: Springtrap's 2nd Half!

HI123123: Things are about to get real. :o

MOONLIGHTSHADOWNIGHT123: Good that it was thrilling :D and yeah..Springtrap is a little glitchy :x

SPACEWOLF04: You don't know how happy I got when I read your review :D thank you :)

LEXI: Who knows if he will.. ;x

FANFICTIONFAN: Indeed it is...or is it now?

SUPPORTSYOU957: Thank you :D

...

Hello, Hello everybody! It's me Laura Nava. So I'm finally getting my computer fixed, hopefully it will work well again :D and it will be easier for me to update and type on my story. Thank you so much for your guys' support on all my stories. Having to know that people actually enjoy reading your story...gives me such a great feeling. I bet to every writer out there does.

So Halloween is almost here...it's on next Saturday! Have y'all gotten your costumes yet ;D I have. I'm gonna be a killer doll. I got a friend that does Halloween makeup so perfect! What are you guys gonna be? :o

I'm gonna try to reply back to my reviews :) I want to talk to my readers again :D

And one more thing again...

.

.

.

HALLOWEEN IS NEAR! (Im too excited for this. xD)

...

* * *

{Chapter 16: Springtrap's 2nd half?!}

(Lunar's POV)

[At Fazbear's Fright.]

I was looking through some folders that my drawers had in the office. And they all seemed really scary and creepy. There was a lot of killing going on there. "Man they even have scary stories here." I said to myself and saw one paper that was titled '5 Missing Children' that one caught my attention. So I began to read it and wow, as I was reading this, the Animatronics there sound a lot like Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. The 5th one I couldn't really tell.

"Wait a minute." I say as I realized something. I then looked down at the folder and the folder said 'Unsolved 1987'. I widen my eyes when I read that.

*Springtrap peeking inside the office with a smile on him.*

I felt myself being watched, which gave me the chills. I turned around next to me and I can see Springtrap there in the entrance. He was just looking at me with a smile.

"Oh hey you woke up." I tell him. But he didn't say anything. "Springtrap?" I asked and still nothing. He just had a smile on. "Springtrap are you okay."

Springtrap then blinks and shook his head. "Huh? Yeah I am." He says.

I gave him a confused look. "Are you sure?" I asked him with a concerned tone.

"Yeah Lunar. Why?" He asks.

"Well I said your name like 2 times and you didn't answer. You just had your smile." I tell him.

Springtrap then got a worried look. "Sorry. Um...you see when I barely wake up. I open my eyes and everything but I haven't really woken up yet." Springtrap tells me.

"Really?" I ask. But for some reason...something was telling me that he is hiding something. But I just ignored it.

"Yeah! Sorry man. I didn't mean to scare you. I mean this place is already scary enough for you." He says. "Right?"

"Yeah it is. They really build this place good." I say and looked around.

I then go and look at the camera monitors. Everything looked fine so I went back to my desk and got the paper again. Springtrap then grabs a chair and sits next to me.

"What are those?" I hear him ask.

"What are what?" I ask him.

"Those papers. What do they say?" Springtrap asks with a concerned look.

"I don't really know. But there's a lot of killing and missing people going on here." I tell him and grabbed the folder and I put them back. "It's titled as 'Unsolved 1987'."

I see Springtrap widen his eyes.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"It's nothing." He says.

"Okay. Well this one paper said something about 5 children missing, and it even included 5 Animatronics there. And may I say, 4 of those sound like Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. Although the 5th one I can't really tell." I say and I can see Springtrap getting a worried look. I then look at Springtrap. "Do you have any idea." I ask.

"What do you mean?" Springtrap asks.

"Like do you maybe...know anything about this?" I ask and Springtrap looks at the paper and then at me. "No." He says.

*Pom.*

We both heard what sounded like an Animatronic's footstep. I gave Springtrap a scared look and Springtrap just had a confused look.

"Did you hear that?" I ask him and he nodded and looks outside from the wide glass window that the office had. "That sounded like a footstep that you guys make." I tell him.

"I thought I was the only Animatro-" Springtrap then stops what he was going to say and him and I raise our head and remembered something.

"Fredbear.." We both say at the same time and gave each other a surprised look.

I got up and grabbed my flashlight.

"Why get the flashlight?" Springtrap asks.

"It's dark outside a little okay. I know there's Chica's and Foxy's head giving light, but it won't really help a lot." I tell him.

We both then walked out there in the halls. I can see Bonnie's half body there. "Gosh this is really scary." I say. We then kept walking and I can see Chica's head on the floor. With the light blinking. We kept walking and I saw Foxy's head up there. With his 2 eyes lighting. We both walked all the way to the entrance for this place and I still saw Fredbear there. And it didn't really look like he moved.

"So if Fredbear is still there? Then who's footstep did we just hear?" Springtrap asks.

"I-I don't know. But I know I'm freaking out right now." I say and tried not to panic.

We then looked away from Fredbear. He was just there holding his purple top hat and on the other hand he had his microphone up and he was smiling. We were heading back to the office but I then heard like a metal creek behind us.

"What was that?" I says and quickly turned around to see one of Fredbear's hand down. The hand with the microphone.

"I-I-It just moved." I say in a scared tone.

"No he didn't." Springtrap says.

"Yeah it did! He was holding his microphone up with his hand...and now it's down." I say.

"Why are you so scared. It's not like you've never seen an Animatronic move before. I mean look at me." Springtrap tells me in a confused tone.

"I know! But what you and Goldie told me about him...really got me scared of him." I say.

We both then look at Fredbear and it was just there frozen. But then I see him blink.

"Ah!" I yell.

"Boo." Fredbear says and began to walk forward.

"You're still alive?" Springtrap asks him.

"I guess I am." Fredbear says and looks at himself.

"Help!" I yell and ran to the office.

*Springtrap and Fredbear looking at each other with a confused look.*

"What's up with him?" Fredbear asks him.

"Come. You'll know soon." Springtrap says and follows Lunar.

I was in my office and hid underneath my desk. I can hear footsteps coming and I began to shake a little.

"Lunar?" I hear Springtrap ask.

I then see him look underneath where I was. "Found ya." He says.

I widen my eyes and he grabs me and got me on my feet. I can see Fredbear there in front of me.

"He's scared of you because of your history." Springtrap says.

"Oh...boy I'm not like that anymore. I've changed. Being deactivated for so long, changed me and made me realize things." He says.

I then calm down a little. "Really...you're not like that?" I ask.

"Yeah boy. I'm not like that. I'm surprised you're even comfortable with us moving around like this." He says.

"Well I already know you guys can move." I tell him and he just nods.

I see him getting his hand out and was waiting for me to shake his hand.

"What?" I ask.

"Fredbear wants to know that you trust him. He really keeps his word." Springtrap says. But something in his eyes...didn't look normal. They looked dark.

I then look at Fredbear and we both shake hands.

"Trust me boy. I'm no harm." He tells me.

I then looked up at Springtrap and his eyes were normal.

I hope he really isn't any harm..

(Mike's POV)

[At PCC.]

I was in my room and I just remembered that I had a little homework. So I was working on it on my desk. I gotta be ready for that writing test I'm gonna take.

*An hour later.*

It was already 3 AM. I've been on this homework for an hour now. I can feel myself getting sleepy. But I couldn't fall asleep yet. I then heard some robotic footsteps out there in the left hall?

I can see a shadow passing by from underneath my left door.

I got up and opened the door a little and I saw nothing. I sticked my head out and turned both ways. And nothing. But I did get out of my room and on my left, I saw a big and weird figure. I began to slowly follow it. While I was following it, I can hear like something screeching in a room. I turned towards the sound and saw that it was in Alexsis's room. I walked to it and saw the it was opened a little.

"Huh?" I say confused and tried to remember if we closed her door.

*2 glowing purple eyes appearing behind Mike.*

I walked in and tried turning on the light but it didn't want to work. I got my phone out and used my flash. I slowly walked in her room as the screeching sounds were getting louder. I then flash it on her bed and saw a little Freddy on the bed with sharp teeth there, and it quickly hid under her bed. I jumped a little and looked at her bed.

*Should I check underneath?* I thought in my head.

I slowly began to kneel down. I grabbed her covers because they were covering the underneath from her bed.

I swallowed my spit and slowly began to lift the covers up...

*Nightmare Bonnie behind Mike.*

"Shit.." I say scared and was hoping that I wouldn't see nothing bad..

...

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter :)

Sorry I ended this there. I just had too xD

A little late. But it's better than not updating it ;)

-Do you think Fredbear should be trusted? :o

Til Next Time! Bye Y'all! ^.^


	19. Chapter 19: Nightmare Turned to Reality!

DoubleCherry: That's nice! :D and maybe Fredbear is...who knows. It's Fredbear here haha 0.0

SupportYou957: Maybe.. ;)

Lexi: Aww how adorable :3 and I know right...sketchy.. 0.o

FanficftonFan: Well your feeling was right ;D

hi123123: Who knows. We'll just wait and see if Fredbear is trustworthy O.O

Vixey the Pirate Fox: I meant it to be like that x) haha good that is going that way :)

Skulldoesminecraft: Awwe thank you soo much :D and I know right 0.0

MoonLightShadowNight123: *Hides behinds you.* you protect me xD lol

...

Hello, Hello, Hello everybody! It's me Laura Nava. Today was such a great day. Everything went pretty smooth :) how was your day? Well anyways, I am in love with Selena Gomez's new album "REVIVAL". She is gorgeous and amazing.

I also can't wait to see TLT song for Five Nights at Freddy's 4. I've listened to the past 3 that TLT has made. And MY GA! They are amazing. My favorite one has to be the 3rd one. "Die in A Fire" ;) it's really catchy and I love the video to it. It's sad yet cool. :D if you haven't listened to any song of TLT. Go and listen to them! Especially the FNAF songs :D

And well once again...HALLOWEEN is almost here :D I'm probably going to say this almost everyday xD I'm really looking forward for it. Also for the update for FNAF 4. What do you think it will be? :o

.

.

.

17 Days left..

...

* * *

{Chapter 17: Nightmare Turned to Reality!}

(Mike's POV)

[At PCC.]

I was at the halls because I was following the figure that didn't look so normal. It was dark but I can see it. It was big and it didn't look like a human figure. I began to walk towards it and I began to hear like a screeching sound. I turned towards the screeching sound and it was in a room. It was in Alexsis's room. I went there and saw that her door was opened a little.

"Huh?" I say and tried to remember if we left her door open.

*2 purple glowing eyes behind Mike.*

I then open it and I can hear the door creek. I tried to turn on the lights but it didn't want to work. I got my phone and turn on my flash and walked in. The screeching sound was getting louder as I was going deeper to her room. I turned to my right and flash my phone at her bed and I see a little Freddy with sharp teeth on top of her bed. It then quickly hid underneath her bed.

"Shit." I say scared and jump a little back. I then look down there.

*Should I check under there.* I thought in my head.

I kneel down and grabbed her covers, because her covers were covering what was underneath her bed. I then slowly began to lift it up. I swallowed my spit and I can feel a sweat dripping down my forehead.

*Nightmare Bonnie behind Mike.*

I then lift up the cover and didn't see nothing there. I got a confused look. My flash in my phone then was like dying. It was turning off and on. I looked at my phone and hit it a little. I then flash it back underneath her bed and I saw Alexsis's head there facing me without her eye balls and had blood running down her mouth.

"Ah!" I scream and pushed myself back and I bumped to something hard. I looked up and I see Nightmare Bonnie. He then looks at me with a smile.

"Shh. You're going to wake up everyone else." He says and tried to grab me but I moved.

I stood up and he was slowly walking towards me. "Get away from me." I tell him.

"Why are you scared? I'm not going to hurt you." He tells me.

I just stood there. "Lies." I say.

"I know. I'm going to kill you." Nightmare Bonnie says and charges to me and I ran out of the room and shut the door on him. He began to bang on the door and tried to break through it but I was holding it.

This is not going to hold him back. I then let go and ran.

*Bang!*

I can hear the door break and get thrown out. I looked behind me and saw him running to me. I went to the other hall and bumped to someone.

"Hey you moron! Watch it." The guy says.

"Dude run. There's a monster here that's gonna kill us." I tell him.

"Yeah right. Save it for Halloween." He says and pushes me and walks where Nightmare Bonnie was at.

I fell to the floor and looked at him. "No dude. Run." I tell him.

He looks back at me. "You better shut your mouth man." He says.

I can see 2 purple glowing eyes behind him. I widen my eyes as I saw Nightmare Bonnie make a hole in his stomach with his sharp claws. I can see the guy getting lifted and bleeding from his mouth.

"You're not real." I say.

Nightmare Bonnie then began walking towards me with the guy still on his hand.

"You're not real." I say again and close my eyes.

*Nightmare Bonnie still walking towards him.*

"You're not real!" I say again and open my eyes and Nightmare Bonnie was gone. I looked left and right and nothing.

I let out a sigh and stood up.

I then felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I looked back and the guy that died was behind me. His hand was on my shoulder. I widen my eyes as I saw Nightmare Bonnie behind that guy.

"Oh we're real Mikey." He says and laughs.

"Ah!" I scream and ran to my room. I finally reached there but I can hear his laugh. I locked both my doors and ran to my bed.

What am I going to do. They're after me...but why?

I can hear someone banging on my right door. And then I can hear someone banging on my left door.

"Why do I have to have 2 door." I said to myself and covered my ears.

I looked at the time and it was 5:59 AM.

I looked at my closet and saw it open. I widen my eyes and saw 2 glowing orange eyes. And it had a black dot in the middle of the eyes. I can see a nose that looked like Foxy's. He then pops his head out with his sharp tounge.

I closed my eyes and then opened them and Foxy was slowly getting out of the closet. I saw him reaching his hand for me. I closed my eyes again and I heard my alarm. I opened my eyes and Nightmare Foxy was gone.

"What?" I say confused.

I looked at the time and saw that it was 6:00 AM already.

I got up from my bed and realized that the banging on my doors stopped. I walked to my right door and opened it a little just to peek. And nothing was there. I walked to my left door and did the same thing and nothing was there either.

I closed the door and sat on the floor and took a deep breathe.

I looked at my closet and took a peek in there and nothing was there. How did they all disappear? Is it all in my head? Or do they just become alive during the nights..

I walked outside my room and saw Laura.

"Hey." I say.

"Did you hear?" She asks.

"Hear what?" I ask.

"Apparently someone tried breaking in Alexsis's room, and another person went missing last night." She says.

I then got a surprised look. Could it be that guy that I bumped into. I then look at Laura. "Laura...you, Courtney, and I need to talk ASAP." I tell her and she got a confused look and nodded.

EVERYONE in this College are in danger...

...

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter! :)

Do you think it's all in Mike's head? Or is it a Nightmare that can only be seen in the night? :o

Til Next Time! Bye Y'all! ^.^


	20. Chapter 20: We Got Feelings Too!

Skulldoesminecraft: The hype though. And aww thanks :)

PetalFur: Lol I missed you :D

MoonLightShadowNight123: No you. *Goes and hides under my covers* and I know huh 0.0

SupportYou957: No one is 0.o

FanficftonFan: Yes. It is 0.0

Lexi: Hehe I know right :D

...

Hello Hello everybody! It's me Laura Nava. Sorry for not updating yesterday ); I was really busy and I got tired and just fell asleep after that. And well hey, I woke up good and I'm ready to update this story. :)

And after I finish this story, yes I will make another FNAF story. But it's not going to be connected with the 3 past stories. I'm doing something different now. I'll tell you the summary for it later in further chapters .

I'm also going to make some more stories in other ones. Like Naruto and maybe other ones. So keep yourself updated (;

Once again Halloween is near by. And boy! Have you guys seen the teaser in Scott's website? Do you guys think is Nightmare Springtrap? :o

.

.

.

14 days left..

* * *

{Chapter 18: We Got Feelings Too!}

[At Freddy's Fazbear.]

(Jeremy's POV)

I was in my office relaxing and checking the camera monitors. I still check the camera monitors because I need too. That's part of my job and it's not that I don't trust Freddy and his friends. It's just that...they can sometimes make a mess. And sometimes they don't clean it up. So I have too. But as in right now. They're just doing their thing. Freddy was talking to Marionette and Goldie. Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy were playing chess, like always. BB was in the side watching them play. Foxy and Toy Chica were together on his cove.

*Foxy looking at the camera.*

I can see Foxy giving me an angry look. He then shuts his curtains. I totally forgot they can see when I'm watching them. I figured Foxy wanted some privacy.. And well the rest of the girls were in the kitchen. That's like their hangout place.

*Chica, Bonnie, and Vixen turning to look at the camera.*

I saw the girls looking at me through the camera. They all waved hi. I waved back, then stopped.

"Wait...they can't even see me.." I say to myself and felt dumb.

I let go of the monitor as soon as I saw that everything was fine. Springtrap was at Fazbear's Fright. I wonder how Goldie feels about that. I'm pretty sure he's goes and visit him.

I sat back and put my feet on top of my desk and was just relaxing.

-4:01 AM at the Game Area-

(No One's POV)

It was a calm night for everyone there in the Pizzeria. They were all doing what they were doing. With Mike leaving the Pizzeria for College, Freddy and his friends need to get use to Jeremy's way.

[With Freddy.]

Freddy, Goldie, and the Marionette were all in the prize corner.

"So when do you think Mikey is going to be back." The golden bear ask Freddy and the Marionette.

"I really don't know." Freddy tells Goldie. "But I hope soon he'll be back. Cause I really miss him."

"Do you not like Jeremy?" The Marionette asks Freddy.

Goldie gave Freddy a concerned look.

"No, don't get me wrong. Jeremy is a good kid. But I am more close to Mike than him. And the fact that he was the only kid that looked at us as Family. Is what makes him shine." Freddy says. "At least in my eyes." Freddy gets sorrow eyes and looks at the floor.

Goldie puts his hand on his friend's shoulder. Freddy then looks up and sees Goldie and the Marionette in front of him.

"Don't worry Freddy. I do as well." Goldie says. "I'm also really close to him than Jeremy."

The Marionette was just looking at Freddy and Goldie. No one can really tell how the Marionette's face reaction is. Because he always has a smile.

"How about you Marionette?" Freddy asks.

"What?" He asks.

"Who are you close to?" Freddy asks.

"The person that I'm close to has passed away..and I don't really like talking about it." Marionette tells them.

Freddy and Goldie both nodded.

-4:26 AM, with Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy, and BB.-

Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie were playing chess and were really focused on it.

Toy Bonnie was just deciding what to move next. Toy Freddy was giving Toy Bonnie an annoyed look.

"Toy Bonnie." He says.

Toy Bonnie and BB both look at him.

"Just make move already." He says annoyed.

"Be patient my friend. This game can be difficult at times." Toy Bonnie tells Toy Freddy.

"Nobody has won a single game in this." Toy Freddy points out.

"Really?" BB asks.

Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy look at him and nod.

Time was ticking while Toy Bonnie was just looking at the chess board. He really doesn't know what piece to move. Toy Freddy drops his head on the table, while BB was beginning to get an annoyed look.

"Uh ha!" Toy Bonnie says and was about to move a piece.

Toy Freddy raises his head and widens his eyes, as well with BB. Their face were full of happiness. For Toy Bonnie finally going to move a piece.

"No it wouldn't work." Toy Bonnie says and went back to thinking again.

*BB and Toy Freddy both put their heads on the desk.*

-4:45 AM, with Foxy and Toy Chica.-

Foxy and Toy Chica were in his Pirate's Cove.

"Why did you shut the curtains?" Toy Chica asks Foxy in a confused tone.

"What do you mean why?" Foxy asks.

Toy Chica was just giving him a confused look.

"Jeremy was looking at us through his cameras there." Foxy says angrily.

"Foxy don't get angry. I was just asking a question." Toy Chica says.

"I know, I just want some privacy with you. Cause we don't really get together like we use to no more." Foxy tells Toy Chica. And she just had a confused look. "You usually spend time with your girlfriends over there. So don't give me that look."

"Aww Foxy." She says and hugs the angry fox. Foxy then hugs her back. "You miss me huh." Toy Chica asks Foxy.

Foxy then just nodded.

They both lean in for a kiss and lean back to look at each other.

"I love you Foxy." Toy Chica tells him.

"I love you back too." Foxy tells her and they hug again.

-5:00 AM, with Bonnie, Chica, and Vixen.-

The girls were in the kitchen just talking.

"Well then. Where is Toy Chica?" Bonnie asks.

"She's with her man." Vixen says.

"Foxy?" Chica asks.

Bonnie then face palms herself and Vixen gives her a weird look.

"Yes Chica. Foxy. They're both going out you know." Bonnie tells Chica.

"Yeah I know. But I was just asking." Chica says angrily to Bonnie.

"Girls...we need to find a man for ourselves." Vixen says sadly.

"Maybe there's more Animatronics outside this place." Chica says.

"Yeah, but we never really go outside. People will freak out if they see us Animatronics moving while them thinking we're deactivated." Bonnie says and Chica got a sad look. "I just wish Freddy would ask me out already." Bonnie says and gets a sad look too.

"Toy Chica is beating us on being in a relationship." Vixen says sadly.

"Vixen who do you like?" Chica asks and her and Bonnie looked at Vixen.

Vixen got a surprised look because of the question she got asked.

"Um, I'm not saying." Vixen says.

"C'mon I said who I like." Bonnie says.

"Everyone here knows who you like." Chica tells Bonnie and Bonnie got a worried look.

"Well who do you like Chicken?" Bonnie asks angrily.

Chica got an angry look. "I'm not telling you Bunny." Chica says.

"Girls don't fight." Vixen says.

They both then calmed down.

"I heard people saying that us Animatronics don't have feelings..." Bonnie says.

"Well we do." Chica says.

"Bonnie! Chica!" They both heard their name called by Freddy.

(Freddy's POV)

"Bonnie! Chica! Foxy!" I yell out.

I can see Foxy sticking his head out from his Cove. I then see Chica and Bonnie coming out of the kitchen.

"What's up Fred?" Foxy asks.

"Come you 3. We need to talk." I tell them.

Chica and Bonnie walked towards me. Foxy and Toy Chica got out of his Cove. They both kissed and Toy Chica left to the kitchen to tag with Vixen.

"What are you guys going to talk about?" Goldie asks.

"Just about how we're a family...and I'm going to ask Bonnie to be...with me...as a couple." I say as my face got red.

Goldie and the Marionette both looked surprised. Well I can't tell if the Marionette is. But I can feel it.

"Are you serious right now?" The Marionette asks.

"Yes I am." I say and walked to them and the 4 us went to a party room.

*Here it comes.* I thought in my head..

...

* * *

Thats it for this chapter! :)

Sorry for the late update xD

-Will Freddy and Bonnie be together soon? :o

Til Next Time! Bye Y'all! ^.^


	21. Chapter 21: Memories

SupportYou957: At last huh? XD

FanficftonFan: Thank you! And right :)

Lexi chapter: He's finally stepping up :D

DoubleCherry chapter: Yes! At last he's going to do it and hmm...maybe it is one of them :o

PetalFur: Of course I remembered! :D and yes, Foxy is not one happy Fox right now lol ;D

...

Hello Hello everybody! It's me Laura Nava. I am so hype for the new update for FNAF 4. In Halloween, which is near :D and , there's a teaser. And for some reason...that looks like a Nightmare Springtrap to me :o who knows. What do you think?

Speaking of Halloween. The whole reason why I'm really excited for Halloween, is because it's one of my favorite holidays :) and I'm a BIG fan of horror movies. This is why I tend to make this story as scary as possible. I mean it's Five Nights at Freddy's here ;) their jump scares there are scary. Lol

Hopefully it isn't too creepy...:x

Well anyways! I've been having work. Like, I've been helping my parents on things for the house. So I might be like a day or 2 days off on not updating this story. BUT, I am going to try my best to update as soon as I can :) y'all my other fam here ^.^

.

.

.

12 days left..

* * *

{Chapter 19: Memories.}

(Freddy's POV)

Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and I were all in a party room. The 4 of us took a seat and were quiet for a moment. I can see the 3 of them having a confused look. I mean, they really don't know why I even got them here.

"So what is it Freddy?" Foxy asks and broke the silence.

Chica and Bonnie looked at Foxy and then me.

"You guys. I just want to take a moment, and just talk about what we all have been through. Together." I say and smile.

The 3 of them got a surprised look but then smiled.

"Now that I think of it." Bonnie speaks up. "We all have been through a lot. Ever since we got built."

"Yes we did." Chica says.

"I know that right in the beginning that we met, we were all known as killing Animatronics. And I don't blame anyone for us getting known that way. But then Mike came into our lives." I say.

"Ah Mike." Foxy says and sits back. "I miss that guy. He really did change us."

Bonnie and Chica nod.

"He did, and he turned out to be BIG part of our family. That's why I would sacrifice for him." I tell them and they all got sorrow looks. "If it wasn't for Mike, we wouldn't of been here. You guys saw who came back to haunt us."

"Vincent." Foxy says angrily.

"But he's dead now." Chica tells us and we all nod.

"I will never forget that guy. He gave us so much pain, he even managed to destroy us. But luckily they built us back." Foxy says.

"Yeah, with our memories completely gone." Bonnie points out.

"That right." Chica agreed.

"But then there was Mike, having hope for us that we'll soon remember everything again." I tell them.

"Heh, that boy really doesn't give up on us." Foxy says.

"Which is good." Bonnie says.

"But in all that. We were still together...being strong. Now I know that in the beginning we didn't get along with Foxy because of what we saw. But let's face it, we have done worse than that bite." I tell them.

We all looked at Foxy with him having a smile.

"True. But I think the reason why we were like that with him, was because he changed us to not to kill people. Yet he harms a teenage boy." Chica says.

"Sorry. I got big anger issues." Foxy says and scratches the back of his head.

"But I understand why now. Ever since Marionette did this spell on us, got me to understand why you're so angry most of the times." I tell Foxy.

"Is it because Foxy had more rough times than us?" Bonnie asks and I nod.

Foxy was just smiling.

"Bonnie.." I say.

*C'mon Freddy...you can do this.* I thought in my head.

"What is it?" Bonnie asks and the 3 of them look at me.

"You and I have been friends for a long time now." I say "Uh huh?" Bonnie says and Foxy got a shocked look. I think he knows what I'm going to ask. "And we'll.." I continue. "I want us to be more than just friends...like...I want to be with you. As a couple." I say and my face got red.

I saw Foxy and Chica looking at each other surprised.

Bonnie gasps and covers her mouth with her hands.

"If you don't want to its-" I got interrupted.

"Yes Freddy." Bonnie says and hugs me.

I widen my eyes and look at Foxy and Chica. Their eyes were wide as well and nod.

I hug her back with a smile.

"Finally you ask her out." Chica says.

Foxy just laughs a little.

"Sorry. I wasn't that brave enough to ask her out yet." I say.

Bonnie looks at me with a smile and gives me a kiss on my check. I can feel my face go red.

"But you did." Bonnie says.

"Chica you're the only one missing now." Foxy tells her.

Chica's face got red. "What do you mean?" She says angrily.

"On being with someone. You never really told me who you like." Bonnie says.

Chica was just quiet with her face still red.

"Yeah lass. Tell yur ol' pal Foxy who you be liking." Foxy says with his pirate accent.

Bonnie and I laugh little.

"Okay..." Chica says and the 3 of us were focused on her. "I umm...I like...Springtrap." She says and looks down.

The 3 of us widen our eyes and had our mouths open.

Chica just gave us a confused look.

"Did not see that coming." Bonnie says.

"I know, but he's not here." She says sadly.

"That shouldn't stop you on trying to get with him." Foxy says in his normal voice.

She just sat there quiet.

"Hey you guys!" We hear someone say.

The 4 us turned to see Jeremy there in the entrance for this room.

"It's 6 AM. Let's go back to our positions." He tells us and we all got up and went to the Game Area.

We all then froze there in our spots.

(Jeremy's POV)

I was in the Game Area and I saw Stacy come in.

"Good Morning." I tell her.

"Good Morning Jeremy." She says.

We can see Lunar come in and looked tired.

"Hey how is it over there?" I ask.

"It's fine. I'm just tired." He says.

"How's Springtrap?" Stacy asks.

"He's doing fine." He says.

"Pssst." We heard someone say from the prize corner.

We all turned over there and walked over there. All we saw were just gift boxes and plushies.

"What was that?" Lunar asks.

"I don't know." I say.

"Over here." We heard the voice say and we turned towards the voice and just saw Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy plushy. We got confused looks. Then I can see the Freddy plushy move his head a little.

"Ah! Did you see that?!" I ask them.

"See what?" Stacy asks.

We all looked at the Freddy plushy. He then turns his head to look at us. And we all jumped a little. I hugged Lunar and Lunar gives me a weird look.

"Umm...can you let go...please." Lunar says and we got away from each other.

"My bad bro." I say.

"Wait you can talk?" Stacy asks the Plushy.

"Yup." PlushFred says and we all looked at each other with a worried look.

...

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter! :)

-Why do you think PlushFred can talk? And can the other 3 Plushies talk as well? :o

See Y'all Next Time! Bye! ^.^


	22. Chapter 22: Danger in the Air!

SpaceWolf04: Lol I get what you did there xD

DoubleCherry: Yes indeed! Shocking huh. And thanks :)

PetalFur: Lol I know. I had to put the plushies there. They are too cute *.*

...

Hello, Hello Everybody! It's me Laura Nava. So guess who's coming back for FNAF 4...Nightmare Balloon Boy! If you go to Scott's website, you'll see him there :o and boy. We gotta be ready for him. He has 5 sharp claws and sharp teeth as the other Nightmare Animatronics. Can't wait :D

So as you guys saw, I added the plushies in my story. I mean why not? They're adorable looking. I just had too, and they talk? :o Yes they do xD my favorite plushy is the Freddy one. It's just tooo adorable :D and the fact that it comes out in FNAF 4 makes me more happy lol.

Halloween...hmm...I just can't wait for that day ;D

.

.

.

11 Days Left..

...

* * *

{Chapter 20: Danger in the Air!}

(Stacy's POV)

I can't believe this. The plushies that we have here can talk. How? Why? What? I'm really confused and freaking out...I tend to freak out a lot. Especially if I can't explain it.

Lunar, Jeremy, and I were just giving PlushFred a bizarre look.

"Why are you 3 looking at me like that?" He asks with a childish tone of Freddy.

I blinked a couple times and rubbed my eyes. "Sorry. It's just, I didnt expect you to talk." I tell him and I felt weird talking to him.

"Well I can." He says and pushes himself of the shelf and falls on top of a gift box.

"Ah, are you okay?" Lunar asks.

"Yeah." He says and stands up.

"Can the other 3 talk as well?" I hear Jeremy ask.

And boom! 3 other plushies fell on top of PlushFred. "Get off me." I can hear him say and the 4 plushies stood up.

The other 3 were PlushBon, PlushChic, and PlushFoxy.

"Is it weird to think that this is really adorable yet creepy." Lunar tells us.

"Nope." Jeremy says.

"Not weird at all." I say and we got in on knee so we can hear perfect. They're too small, and they have childish tone of the original Animatronics. So it was hard to understand PlushFred.

"Hi guys." PlushBon says.

We waved hi at her.

"Argh mi' mateys." PlushFoxy says.

"Okay that's really adorable." Lunar says.

"Yeah we get it." I tell Lunar and look at him and then I turned to look at the plushies.

"Why were you calling us...umm...Freddy?" I ask in a confused tone.

"I was calling you guys to warn you something." He says and we all got a concerned look.

*Freddy waking up and turnes his head towards the Prize Corner and sees that they were talking to someone. Freddy gets off stage and heads over there.*

"Warn us? About what?" Jeremy asks.

"Mike is in danger." PlushFred says.

We all widen our eyes.

"Yeh, it be a nightmare for that lad." PlushFoxy says.

"Mike is in what? Why?" We hear someone say behind us and we turned and saw Freddy.

"Freddy what are you doing off stage?" Jeremy asks.

"Well I saw you guys talking to someone, so I decided to see real quick. But then I heard him saying that Mike is in danger. How?" Freddy asks in a serious tone.

"You see Freddy." PlushFred says.

Okay...PlushFred talking to Freddy...that's not weird at all. But then again, what's not weird here in this place.

"Nightmare versions of you 4." PlushFred points at Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. "Have awaken. And they're haunting Mike."

"And they will not stop until they see him dead. Even if it means killing anyone that gets on their way." PlushBon says.

"Nightmare?" Lunar says confused.

We all look at him and I then turned back to the plushies.

"What do you mean nightmare version of them?" I ask.

"Let us explain to you lass." PlushFoxy tells me.

"Mike is first going to start with having nightmares of Freddy and his friends. When we say Nightmares...we mean NIGHTMARES." PlushChic says.

"He's seeing you guys like vicious monsters. That want to eat him or kill him." PlushBon says.

"But there's a twist in there. Those nightmares he's having, can kill him." PlushFred says.

"What?!" We all say shocked.

"And if he keeps surviving them. Then slowly...his nightmares are becoming real. Because the more he thinks about them, the more they become more realistic to him. Wait let me correct myself...they become realistic for EVERYONE." PlushFred finishes.

I widen my eyes. "So no one is safe in that College." I say in a worried tone.

The plushies nodded.

"We have to go and save him. I can't let Mike die." Freddy says.

"Freddy wait." Jeremy says and tries to stop him but it was too late. Freddy turned around and was walking to the entrance.

*The Marionette coming out of his gift box.*

"Stop him! I sense someone else here." Marionette says.

Jeremy, Lunar, and I ran to him but he opened the door and froze there. When we catched up to him we saw Mr. Fazbear there.

"Sir!" We all say and stood there frozen.

Freddy just had his eyes wide and was looking down at Mr. Fazbear. And Mr. Fazbear was looking up at Freddy because of how tall he was.

They were frozen there for a moment.

*Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy peeking out to see what's going on.*

I saw the other 3 peeking out and Mr. Fazbear spotted them. He got an even more surprised look. His eyes got wider.

"Uh-oh." Foxy says and goes back to his Cove, while Bonnie and Chica stood there shocked as well.

"T-T-They c-can move?" Mr. Fazbear asks.

We just stood there quiet.

"They can move?!" Mr. Fazbear asks louder.

"Pleass don't yell." Freddy says and covers 1 ear.

"They can talk too?!" Mr. Fazbear asks and then he faints.

He fell to the floor.

"Sir!" We say and Lunar and I got to get him.

"Freddy go back up stage." Jeremy tells Freddy angrily.

*Bonnie and Chica going back to their positions.*

"But Mike is in-" Freddy got interrupted.

"NOW!" Jeremy says and Freddy goes back up stage and froze.

We got Mr. Fazbear in a seat.

"We will talk tonight okay." I tell the plushies and they nodded and went back to their shelf. The Marionette went back inside his gift box.

I can see Jeremy getting a paper plate and giving some air.

I looked up at them worried. "You think he knows the secret now?" I ask.

"Of course he knows! It was right in front of him." Jeremy says.

*Freddy getting a worried look.*

"Yeah, but that faint can make him forget it." Lunar says.

"Hopefully." I say and the 3 of us just waited there..

...

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter!

Got more interesting huh? ;D

-You think the Nightmare Animatronics will get to Mike?

Til Next Time! Bye! ^.^


	23. Chapter 23: It's All in your Head?

PetalFur: Thanks :) and I know huh *.*

hi123123: Lol yesss! xD

...

Hello, Hello, Hello everybody! It's me Laura Nava. Are you guys still up? Hehe. Well sorry for that big pause there. I was out of town. I went camping and you know...there's no service in the woods lol. And well I'm back and I'm ready to continue my story :) yayyy! You thought it was over? Well it isn't ;D I just went out to communicate with Mother Nature.

And OMG! Did you all see Scott's new teaser on his website? Can it really be Nightmare Puppet? It really looks like him. But who knows, we'll just have to wait til Halloween. For the update. Are you excited? Cause I know I am :D

Speaking of the update, there's also going to be an TLT song for FNAF 4! Ahh! I'm so excited for that as well. I LOVE the songs they make. They are legit and just awesome. If nobody has heard a song from them, hear one. My fav is "Die in a Fire" it's from FNAF 3 :)

~Sorry for updating so late xD..~

Question for today: Do you think Nightmare Mangle is the next new teaser for Scott's website? :o

.

.

.

5 days left..

* * *

{Chapter 21: It's All in Your Head?}

(Jeremy's POV)

Oh man. This can't be happening...Mr. Fazbear just saw Freddy moving by himself. Did I say Mr. Fazbear? Yeah Mr. Fazbear! As like the boss of this place. What is he going to do? And not just that...Mr. Fazbear also saw Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy move! Ah! Man darn them and their curiosity. Now that I think of it...why are they so curious for things..

"Jeremy." I hear Stacy say and I stopped thinking on what was going to happen.

I blinked and widen my eyes. "Yeah?!" I asked in a panic tone.

"Buddy. Calm down." Lunar tells me.

"Calm down? Calm down?!" I say and they both gave me a worried look. "Our boss for this place just saw some Animatronics move by their own. And it's 6 AM! Everyone thinks that they're deactivated." I say.

"Jeremy cal-" I interrupted Stacy.

"No! Mr. Fazbear knows the secret now, I'm scared what's going to happen to this place. This is like home to me." I tell them.

I can see Stacy and Lunar got sorrow looks.

"Don't you have a house?" Lunar asks.

"Yeah, but this is my 2nd home...I really love being here. Sure they can get annoying during the night...but they are family. They belong here, this is their only home. And if it's shut down or torn apart cause of this...I'm scared where Freddy and the rest are going to end up." I say and got even more worried.

*Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica giving Jeremy a sorrow look.*

"That's really sweet..." Stacy says and tries not to cry. I can see Lunar just have red eyes, trying to cry as well. "But we can make Mr. Fazbear forget what he saw." Stacy finishes.

"How?" I ask.

"Easy." Lunar says and Stacy and I both turned to look at him. "We can just tell him that he's seeing this."

"So...we're basically making him sound like he's going crazy?" Stacy asks.

"That's not the purpose. What we want is to make him forget about it. Like, we can be like, oh sir...you're probably just tired." He says.

Stacy and I nod.

We began to hear Mr. Fazbear groan in pain.

"He's waking up!" Stacy says and the 3 of us all grouped up to look at him.

We can see him open his eyes a little.

"Good Morning sir. How you feeling?" Stacy asks.

"What just happened?" He asks.

"Um, you were still tired sir. So you fell and knocked out. And we brought you here." Lunar says.

"Did I really? That's sounds like something I wouldn't do." Mr. Fazbear says in a confused tone.

"But you did sir." I say.

He then looks at Freddy and got a terrified look. "Freddy? He moved!" He says.

We looked at Freddy and he was just frozen on stage.

"Sir what are you talking about? They're just Animatronics." I say.

"And he talked too. I remember!" He says.

The 3 of us were looking at each other with our eyes all wide.

"Umm...I think you were dreaming sir." Lunar says.

We then see Mr. Fazbear scratch the back of his head. "Maybe I was." He says.

The 3 of us let out a sigh of relief.

"But I still feel like something is up here. But I will just ignore it." Mr. Fazbear says and stands up and walks towards the office.

"Don't worry sir! Everything is just fine here." I tell him and he walked over to the office.

"Man that was close." Lunar says and I just nod.

Lunar and I turned to look at Stacy and she just had a worried look on her face.

"Stacy what's wrong?" I ask.

"It's just...what those plushies said about Mike being in danger." She says worried.

"Stacy don't worry. Mike has been through a lot of things. I'm pretty sure this can't be anything worse that he's been through." Lunar tells Stacy.

"I guess you're right." She says.

"Well I don't know about you 2." I say and stretch. "But I'm gonna head back home and sleep. You guys have a good day." I say.

"So am I." Lunar says. "Have nice day Stacy." He says and we both leave.

(Stacy's POV)

I saw Jeremy and Lunar leave. I turned around to look at the Prize Corner. The plushies were just there frozen. I turned to look at Pirate's Cove and I can see Foxy sticking his head out from the curtains. I jumped a little.

"Foxy get back inside." I tell him in low tone.

Foxy began to laugh and winked. He then went back inside his Cove.

I then began to wonder why he's acting a little suspicious..

(Mike's POV)

I was outside in a table, but I was also with Courtney and Laura. They both had concerned looks.

"Mike what is it?" Courtney asks.

"Yeah, you did say ASAP." Laura points out.

"Okay girls...I think we aren't safe here." I tell them.

"Yeah we figured. See all these disappearance and deaths." Laura says.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. But have you noticed how it only happens between the hours from 12 PM to 6 AM?" I tell them.

They both then got a focused look.

"Yeah? Now that I think of it...it does happen during those hours." Courtney says.

"Right. It sorta reminds me when I barely worked at a Pizzeria." I say.

"Huh?" Laura says.

"Nothing. But I think Courtney is right. The nightmares I've been having, are becoming real." I say in a scared tone.

"Mike...what are your nightmares about?" Courtney asks.

"If I tell you 2...you girls are going to think I'm crazy...but I'm not! I know they're real because I saw them. With my own eyes and I was awake." I say.

"What are you seeing though?" Laura asks.

"I don't know how to explain it." I say.

"Well how are we going to help you out if we don't know what you're seeing?" Courtney says. "We at least have to know what you're seeing."

"At least let us come face to face with what you're seeing." Laura says.

"No! If you do that...you 2 might be dead." I say.

Laura and Courtney got worried looks.

I looked behind them and I can see people just walking by. But I found it strange how our mascot is just standing there looking straight at me. It looked like it had dark eyes. I can see it twitch.

I rubbed my eyes and the mascot was gone.

"Mike what are you looking at?" Laura asks and her and Courtney looked behind them and then turned to me.

"Mike?" Courtney says in a worried tone.

"I don't know...but please. Be careful out there." I say and got up.

"Where are you going?" Courtney asks.

"To my room." I tell them and leave.

As I was walking towards the building. I bumped into the mascot. The mascot and I came face to face. I can feel chills running down my spine.

"It's me." It whispers in a creepy tone.

I then shook my head.

"Watch it boy." The guy says from inside the mascot and leaves.

I then just walked inside the building.

(Courtney's POV)

"What do you think Mike is seeing?" Laura asks.

"I don't know." I say and looked at the Clock Tower. I can see like a purple figure there. I focused on it and it looked like a bear?

"Courtney?" I hear Laura say and I turned to look at her.

"Huh?" I say.

"What are you looking at now?" She asks.

"I don't know." I say and turned to look at the Clock Tower, and the purple figure was gone. "Hey Laura." I say.

"Yeah?"

"You know how you said you saw some killing robots." I tell her.

"Yeah! I swear they were there." She says.

"Do you mind if you draw them?" I say.

"Okay. You want me to draw what I saw?" She asks.

"Yes, I think we might find the answer soon." I say.

Laura then got a paper out and began to draw.

*Dont worry Mike...we will help you fight through this.* I thought in my head..

...

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter!

Again, sorry for the late update xD

-What can Foxy possibly be planning? :o

Til Next Time! Bye Y'all! ^.^


	24. Chapter 24: Freddy's Fazbear History!

DoubleCherry: Lol, no sorry necessary ^.^ and yeah. You know how in how the stage looks in FNAF 2? (In the Game Area) Well the Animatronics are in that stage. Then there's a little stage nearby the Prize Corner and that's where the Toy Animatronics are at. :) sorry for the confusion lol xD

hi123123: Hmm. I have got to listen to that song. I've never heard it :)

SadEmo: Awwww thank you :D it really means a lot when someone tells me that ^.^ and don't worry I will. I got more stories in mind. And some might not involve for FNAF but I'm glad to know you will read the stories I will write in the future :))

...

Hello, Hello everyone! It's me Laura Nava. Like always huh xD so while I was writing this chapter, I thought about a really twisted ending...but no worries. The ending for this story isn't coming anytime soon. There's a lot more to come ;D and well, let's just say the ending that I'm thinking right now, will get you all in shock...cause it for sure got me like that. And I thought of it :o lol

And OMG! You all saw Scott's new teaser on his website? It's confirmed, Nightmare Mangle is happening :D I'm so hype to see how their jumpscares are going to be. I wonder how they're going to be in the house? Like what are you gonna have to keep in watch?

Who's next? I don't know. This time I'm really wondering who will be next. Maybe a new Animatronic? Can't wait to see the new Teaser Scott is going to put up :D

Well Halloween is really close. And best believe I'm really excited for that. As you all saw how I don't stop talking about that xD

-Do you think any of the Toys Animatronics besides Mangle, will be on the Halloween update for FNAF 4? :o

.

.

.

4 days left..

...

* * *

{Chapter 22: Freddy's Fazbear History!}

(Courtney's POV)

Laura and I were still on the same table spot. There was a tree next to us, so it was giving us shade. I was sitting there patiently, while Laura was drawing what she saw. I was looking around and saw that the Mascot for this College was just standing in the middle of the crowd walking by. I found that really strange, because it was looking right at us. I got a confused look.

"Done." Laura says.

I looked at her and then I turned my head to look back at the Mascot and it was gone. I then turned back to look at Laura.

"Let me see." I say and she hands me the paper.

I widen my eyes on what I saw.

She drew like a brown bear...with a black top hat. And it had 2 rows of sharp teeth and 5 sharp claws as its fingers. Then there was a blue bunny. It as well had 2 rows of sharp teeth and it also had 5 sharp claws as its fingers. The last one was a yellow chicken. But this one had 3 rows of sharp teeth. It also had 5 sharp claws as its fingers. But this one had a cupcake. The cupcake had sharp teeth too.

I looked up at Laura with a surprised look. She just had a terrified look. That's what made me believe on what she saw.

"This is what you saw?" I ask.

She nodded. "I only got to draw on what I saw. I didn't really take a good look...because I was scared. I didn't want to die." She says and tear runs down.

"Laura don't cry." I say and hug her. "You're still here with us."

"I know." She says and relaxes.

"I'm gonna have to research this. Maybe it will tell me something about someone having a nightmare of them." I say.

"Okay." She says.

"Hey weirdo! Hurry up! We got a project to work on." I hear Joe say.

"Just go to the Library. I'll be there soon." I tell him annoyed and he goes.

"Ugh. You got Joe as your partner in this." Laura asks me angrily.

"Sadly yes. I do all the work." I say.

"Courtney. Why do we have to be nerds?" Laura asks.

"I don't know. But it's good that we're smart." I say.

We both stood up and separated. I left to the Library and she headed somewhere else.

(Laura's POV)

I was walking towards the office and I stood in front of the wide glass window. The lady there seemed a little odd.

I got a confused look.

"Umm...excuse me." I say.

She had her back facing towards me and she raises her head and sat up straight.

After I saw that, I got a worried look.

She turns quickly and she had dark eyes.

"Ah!" I yell and jumped a little.

"Oh sorry honey. These are just eyes contacts. I'm trying to get that Halloween spirit." She says.

"Oh." I say and laughed a little.

"Can I help you?" She asks.

Her eyes really creep me out.

"Yeah. I was wondering about the disappearance here. And deaths. Are you guys going to do anything about it?" I asked her and her smile turned into a frown.

"We are...okay. We put cameras in the building where your guys' rooms are at. And we put more security outside for your safety." She says.

"Oh. Okay. Sorry, I didn't mean to get you upset." I say.

"It's fine honey. You're next to die anyways." She says in demonic tone.

I turned to look at her with a worried look. "Excuse me?" I ask in a worried tone.

"Huh? I just said you were fine." She says in her normal voice.

"Oh...um...okay." I say and turned around to walk outside the office.

*Purple smog coming out of the lady. She then puts her head down on the desk.*

"You were a good body to posses." Purple Freddy says.

The lady was dead on her desk.

*Purple Freddy disappears.*

(Courtney's POV)

~11:57 PM

[At the Library.]

I was on the computers. But I stopped working on my project and began to research things about nightmares. And yes, the Library is open 24/7 for Colllege students.

Joe was sitting next to me but he was sleeping.

I typed nightmare. And they gave me results. But they weren't the results I was looking for.

I let out a sigh.

"Yes I will." I hear Joe say and wakes up.

"Yes what?" I asked and look at him.

"Don't worry about it." He says and looked embarrassed.

I rolled my eyes and looked back at the computer screen.

"Is that for the project." He asks.

"No. I took a little break from it." I tell him.

"Go back and work on it." He says.

"Well I will if maybe umm I don't know...if you help me." I tell him angrily.

"I will. As soon as I take a leek." He says and went to the bathroom.

I was now alone on the computers. Man, this Library is scary...mainly because it's quiet in here.

I then typed 'Robot Animals'. What came up first looked like the drawing. At least the picture for it. But they look kid friendly. And it said 'Freddy's Fazbear Pizzeria.' I clicked on it and began to read the article. It was giving me the past for that Pizzeria. I widen my eyes when I saw the word 'Killing Animatronics?' with a question mark at the end.

"Why are people saying that they're killing Animatronics though?" I asked myself.

*Thousand Miles song comes up on the Library.*

I jumped a little and saw that the speakers on the Library were playing a song. I ignored it because I thought it was just Joe fooling around.

"5 missing kids?" I say and widen my eyes.

~12:00 PM~

I can hear the Clock Tower making its noise. I guess it's midnight already.

*Nightmare Foxy coming out of the dark from behind her.*

(Joe's POV)

[At the Boy's Bathroom.]

I finished peeing and was washing my hands. I can hear the song 'Thousand Miles' playing.

"The fuck?" I say and looked up at the speaker. I then just thought that Courtney put that up.

I then dry my hands and was about to get out the bathroom but I then see our Mascot walk in and just stood there in front of me.

"Oh fuck." I say and put my back on the wall. I put my hand on my chest and was breathing heavily. I then stood up straight.

The Mascot was just there with dark eyes and it tilt it's head a little to the left.

"Okay Courtney. I know I call you weirdo and shit. But that doesn't mean you have to scare me like that." I say.

The Mascot then raises its right hand and it had 5 sharp claws. I widen my eyes.

"Wait..." I say and I began to walk backwards.

(No One's POV)

[At the Bathroom.]

The Mascot was slowly walking towards Joe. Joe was walking backwards and was just scared.

"Please don't. I'm sorry Courtney. I promise I will change...just don't hurt me." He says.

The Mascot then ran to him and stabbed him on his stomach with its sharp claws.

"Uhh." Joe groans while blood runs down his mouth.

Joe slowly turns his head to look at the Mascot. The Mascot turns to look at him as well. Joe grabs its mask and slowly took it off. Joe widen his eyes to see that no one was inside there. The Mascot was now headless and it went deeper into Joe's stomach. It made a hole.

The Mascot then pulls its hand out and Joe falls on the floor. The Mascot grabs its head and puts it back. It's mask was a wolf...with shape teeth.

[With Courtney. On the Computers.]

Courtney was more and more surprised to read this article. This Pizzeria has a dark history...and now she knows that Mike use to work there. Because his name was in it. "Poor Mike, he's probably terrified of them...that's why he's having nightmares of them!" Courtney says. "I got to tell Mike." She then stood up and grabbed everything. She ignored Joe because she thought that he probably left her.

As she was walking towards the exit, the lights shut off. She stopped and looked around.

"Hello?" Courtney says. "Joe this isn't funny."

She then hears someone whisper "It's Me."

Courtney lookes around to see no one. She began to walk faster towards the exit and stopped because she saw a hand on the glass of the office entrance. "I totally forgot that this Library has an office inside." Courtney says. She walked over there and saw a hand running down. She walks in the office to see the Liberian lady dead on her seat.

Courtney gasped and covered her mouth. She then sees a hook on her shoulder. I looked up and saw 2 orange glowing eyes behind the dead lady.

It then came out of the dark and it was a fox looking thing. It had 1 row of sharp teeth. And in its other hand, it had 5 sharp claws.

"Oh my gosh...you must be Foxy...a monster looking version of him." Courtney says and ran out of the office.

She then tripped and hit the floor. She looks up and saw him there. Nightmare Foxy grabbed her face and put his hook close by her neck.

(Courtney's POV)

I began to cry because I was scared. I can feel his metal cold and sharp hook close to my neck.

"I guess this is the end for this weird girl's life." I say and just accepted on what was coming.

*Nightmare Foxy getting his eyes wide.*

I was waiting for a while and realized that he didn't kill me yet. He then lets go of me and throws me on the floor. I can see him leaving into the dark.

"Thank you...Foxy." I say and he stops and looks at me.

"You tell anyone about this...I am going to kill you next time I see you." Nightmare Foxy tells me.

"But why didn't you kill me?" I asked.

He was just quiet.

He then turns his head and disappears in the dark.

I just stayed there on the floor. Confused on why he didn't kill me...

...

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter! :)

-Why didn't Nightmare Foxy kill Courtney? :o

Til Next Time! Bye Y'all! ^.^


	25. Chapter 25: A Complete Nightmare!

MoonLightShadowNight123: Then you'll just have to wait and see :o

SpaceWolf04: I know huh. I intended to do that Lol xD

...

Hello, Hello, Hello everybody! It's me Laura Nava. Sorry for that 2 day break I gave to this. I had some family things to do. But hey, I am now here and ready to update. Yes, I am still awake. xD So sorry for updating this late xc but anyways hi to who ever is still awake. We are some vampires x) and well hope you all had an awesome Friday...because I for sure did :D

And OMG. Did you guys see the latest teaser for Scott's website. To me it looks like a Jack-O-Chica. So can the first teaser be a Jack-O-Bonnie? Who knows...I will just have to wait and see til I update FNAF 4. And OMG. You guys saw the official trailer for FNAF World? It is out, and they all look too adorable. I especially liked the ending. Where Mangle is at. That was too cute :3 Scott...you are one amazing creator. :D

Today is the day for Halloween! AHHHH! Time to get some screaming going on. Candies, costumes, tricks, and treats. This is the day I have been looking forward to ;) and it is finally here. I am in a really, really, really, really, really happy mood. So today, I am planning of adding Nightmare BB, Mangle, Springtrap, and Marionette. A little special thing that I am going to add on, since it's Halloween. BUT, the 4 of them are NOT going to be haunting Mike...can ya'll guess where Nightmare BB, Mangle, Springtrap, and Marionette are going to come out at? Talk about double the nightmare for my story ;D have fun and you all be safe out there.

(Again, sorry for updating this late xD)

-What FNAF game is your favorite? 1,2,3, or 4?

.

.

.

 **!HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

* * *

{Chapter 23: A Complete Nightmare!}

(Courtney's POV)

I was still at the Library. Confused on what just happened. I mean, I just encountered Foxy...he is known as one of the killing Animatronics. But he looked more nightmare type a way. Why didn't he kill me? And I guess they can talk, because Foxy just spoke back to me. Now I am wondering if the other 3 are like that. Do they all have a good side on them? Well...nightmare Foxy did say he was going to kill me next time he sees me. But why didn't he kill me now?

I then looked down at some papers that I had on my hands.

"Mike!" I say and remembered where I was going to go, before all this happened.

I ran and exit the Library. As soon as I walked outside. I felt drops of water on my hair. It was raining. I looked up at the grey skies and lightning flashing the skies. I then ran and was going towards the building where the rooms where at.

But as I was running, I saw a big yellow figure walking towards me from a distance. I stopped and just starred at it for a while. It had an umbrella but I can tell the body was yellow. And it for sure did not look human. It had its head down, so the umbrella was covering its face. But the body reminded me of something. I took a good look and saw its feet. It looked robotic...it was Chica!

She then raises her head and I can see her sharp teeth from here. One of her eyes was lighting up red. She then began to run towards me and I ran towards the building, I finally reached it and I went inside and closed the doors. I turned back to look outside from the door window and I didn't see nightmare Chica no more.

*Sigh* I let out.

I began to walk up stairs. I have to reach Mike. I can't believe I finally found the answer.

I was in a hallway and I can see a girl walking by as well. When the girl and I passed by each other. The girl had like a missing eye. I stopped and turned to look back at the girl but she just kept walking. I then began to walk to Mike's room. When I was walking, I bumped into Laura.

"Ah!" We both let out a scream and jumped back.

"You scared me." I say.

"Yeah...you scared me too." She tells me.

"Why do you look scared?" I asked her.

"I don't know...I think I am just seeing things." She tells me and rubs her eyes.

"Laura...I am going to tell you something. But please don't get more scared." I tell her.

"No promises. But what is it?" Laura says and she got a serious look.

I took a deep breathe. "You're not seeing things." I finally say.

Laura widen her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"What you're seeing...they're actually there." I say and I can see panic all over her face."Don't get scared, that's what they want us to feel. Fear. They want us to be scared of them." I say.

"Who's they?" Laura asks.

"They are." I tell her and show her a paper that printed out form the computer.

"Those look like the things I saw last time...but more friendly." Laura says and looks at the paper and then me. "How did you find this?"

"Come, we need to speak with Mike. Because he is a BIG part of this." I say and grabbed the paper from her and we both then began to walk towards Mike's room.

(Mike's POV)

I was at my room. Just sitting in my bed. I grabbed my phone and saw that it was 1:05 AM.

I let out sigh.

To think that its barely 1 AM. I tend to get more tired now. Since I don't really go to sleep anymore...because of these nightmares that I am seeing. Nothing can keep me safe in here...since they can appear anywhere. I then looked up at my closet and saw that it was opened a little. I widen my eyes as soon as I remembered that nightmare Foxy came out from there.

I got up from my bed and slowly walked towards my closet. I grabbed one door, I can feel my hands shaking. I then opened it slowly and nothing was there.

I take a deep breathe and let it out.

I then see my left door open.

"Ah!" I scream and saw that it was Laura.

"Ah!" I hear Laura and Courtney scream.

"Learn how to knock?" I say angrily.

"Learn how to lock your doors?" Laura says.

"Is this your room?" I asked and Laura stays quiet for a moment.

"To shay." She says.

"Mike, I found the answers towards your nightmares." Courtney tells me.

"Huh?" I say.

"Listen, you're past is just haunting you, But those Animatronics aren't here anymore. You moved on Mike." Courtney says.

I just had a confused look.

"We know that Pizzeria had a dark history, and you had to experience it. But Mike, you are safe now." Laura says.

"Wait what-...ummm no! You 2 got it all wrong." I say angrily.

What I said left Laura and Courtney all confused.

"I am not scared of them. It has to be something else. I got along with them." I say.

"How?" Courtney asks.

"Yeah. They're just robots." Laura says.

"They aren't just robots!" I yell out angrily.

They both got a worried look.

I then face palmed myself. "They aren't robots...they're family...because...they are...ALIVE." I finally say.

Laura and Courtney widen their eyes.

"Alive?" Laura says.

I then just nodded.

"Okay, I had enough." Laura says angrily and walks out of my room.

I gave her a worried look.

"Laura wait." Courtney says and tries to stop her from leaving.

"No! I had enough. You know...everything was fine. But then you showed up and all this began to happen!" She tells me.

I just got a sorrow look.

"Laura!" Courtney says angrily to her.

"You are a mess Mike Schdmit. If anything...YOU ARE THE FUCKING NIGHTMARE HERE." She says and Courtney and I just widen our eyes. "That's right, I just said that."

*2 orange glowing eyes behind Laura.*

"So why don't you take your little fucking nightmares...SOMEWHERE ELSE." She says angrily and I can see a hook grab her hair and Laura falls on the floor.

"Ah!" She yells and was on the floor. Nightmare Foxy got her, I grabbed Courtney and put her behind me. I can feel her hands on my shoulders.

Nightmare Foxy looks at me and then her. He sticks out his tounge and slowly licks Laura's check. I can see Laura shaking and her eyes were full of fear.

"You and I are gonna have a lot of fun." Nightmare Foxy tells her and Laura looks at us and reaches out for us. But nightmare Foxy drags her into the darkness and we can hear her yelling. We then hear like a knife and a human's skin flesh meet.

Courtney began to cry and tries to go for Laura.

I then stop her.

"She's dead." I say.

We then hear nightmare Foxy's hook swinging. We both looked up and saw him there. Covered with blood on his teeth.

"I told you...if I see you again." He says to Courtney and she just had a scared look. "I was going to kill you." He finishes and began to run towards us.

I grabbed Courtney by her hand and we both ran to my room. I closed the door and locked it. I then go to my right door and lock it. Courtney was just on the floor crying.

"This can't be happening." She says.

"Well it is." I tell her and I grabbed a flashlight. "Don't tell me you're just going to give up now."

Courtney looks up at me. "How are we going to defeat this?"

"These might be nightmares...but I know one weakness that these dark nightmares have...light." I say and turn on my flashlight.

*Thunder noise.*

...

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter. :)

-You think they will survive this? :o

Til Next Time! Bye Ya'll! ^.^


	26. Chapter 26: Back at it Again

DoubleCherry: I honestly like all of them :)

...

Hello, Hello, Hello everybody! It's me Laura Nava. And OMG...yesterday was just the best day ever. I had so much fun. I might be 19 but hey, going out to trick or treat is still fun. Seeing all the little kids...got to get the feels T.T I remember when I was just a little girl. It's crazy how I don't really remember a lot...but then again I was just a little girl lol xD but I got more happy seeing adults out there, still putting on costumes. It's nice to know that adults still try to have fun :D But anyways, it was a blast. Got to hangout with all my friends and my family as well. :D How was your guys' Halloween?

And Holy Molly! I AM SO HYPE FOR FNAF WORLD. I can't get over the trailer for it. I can't wait to play. They all look so adorable. Especially Mangle at the end. OMG. I died with all the cuteness in that trailer xD I as well got the Halloween edition! Mangle looks really scary :o although, I wish Foxy was still in it :/ but oh well. It was still amazing! Good job Scott! I've probably said that to him so many times. But he really did an amazing job in that serious. I am also HYPE for the movie. I am really wondering how that is going to work out..

I also just want to thank everyone for your supports. You guys' are all awesome :)

-What Fnaf game is really scary? 1,2,3, or 4?

.

.

.

 **..**

* * *

{Chapter 24: Back at it Again.}

[At Freddy's Fazbear Pizzeria.]

(Jeremy's POV)

~10:55 PM

I was just arriving to the Pizzeria. I was on the parking lot and I got out of my car. I can see the blue skies and the moon shining bright like always. I think it's really cool how the moon can shine and gives some what a good vision out here. Oh, and I can see the stars too. Lets not forget about the beautiful stars. I began to walk towards the Pizzeria and I can see Lunar walking by.

"Hey there Lunar." I tell him.

Lunar turns to look at me. " Hey Jeremy." He says.

"You ready for another day at Fazbear's Fright?" I ask.

"Yeah, but I am really tired." He tells me.

"And why is that?" I asked and we both stopped in front of the entrance of the Pizzeria.

"I couldn't really rest. There was some weird noise static in my house...that couldn't let me sleep at all." He says and sighs.

"A static noise?" I say really confused. "Could it be a TV maybe?"

"No. My TV was off. It was like...a really loud static. And it sounded like it was saying something." He says.

"Hmm...that's really weird. Maybe Stacy and I can help you find it tomorrow." I tell him.

"Alright, sounds like a plan." Lunar says.

"You 2." We hear Stacy say. She opened the door and just had her head out. "Come in."

Lunar and I looked at each other confused. We then go in.

"What is it?" Lunar asks.

"Guys. I'm really worried for Mike. I think I should go for him." Stacy says.

"Are you crazy?" I ask. "He's going to be fine. You know how Mike is." I say.

*Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica turning their heads to look at them.*

"Ugh. Maybe you're right." She says.

I then turned to look up at the stage, and I can see Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica turn their heads straight. I got a confused look.

"Um, what's up with them?" I ask and point at them.

Stacy and Lunar looked over there.

"Oh that's another thing. I am also worried for them." She says.

"Why?" Lunar and I both say.

"Well, usually they begin to move and start to talk to me at this time. Since no one isn't here besides me. But today...they didn't. They're all still frozen there. And I find that really odd." Stacy says.

"But I just saw them looking at us." I tell her.

Lunar got a worried look. "Maybe they're worried for Mike too?" He says.

"You think that can be?" Stacy asks.

"I don't know." I say and walk in front of them. They were just still looking straight at the wall. I got a confused look and looked at the rest, to just see everyone else frozen too. I then walk at Kid's Cove. Vixen was still frozen there. I walked towards Pirate's Cove, Foxy was still frozen. I turned to look at Stacy and Lunar.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I don't know. But maybe they just want to move at 12. They can be really tired." Lunar says.

"True." Stacy says. "Well I am going to head home. You 2 have a goodnight." Stacy says and leaves.

Lunar and I just look at her leave. I then go to Lunar and we were both just in the Game Area.

"It is strange though." Lunar says.

"What is?" I ask.

"How they haven't moved yet." He says.

"Like you said, they can be really tired." I said and walked towards the office. Lunar then follows along with me.

*Foxy sticking his head out.*

He looks at Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. They were also looking back at Foxy. And the 4 of them just nodded and went back to being still.

~11:38

(Mike's POV)

[At PCC.]

I turned on my flashlight and I can hear thunder noise out there.

Courtney was just giving me a confused look.

"Mike, what is a flashlight going to do?" She asks.

"They're robots right." I say. She then nods. "Well, if I point the light at their face, they're going to forget on what they were doing, and just leave. It can also scare them away...because of how bright it is for their eyes." I say.

"You swear that's actually going to work." Courtney tells me.

'"Well then, there's only one way to find out." I say.

We both then hear some footsteps from the right hall. I go and open the door a little.

"Mike." She says. "Shh." I say and shush her.

I then turn on my flashlight and I can see Nightmare Bonnie from a distance and covers his face. He then walks back and hides behind a wall. I shut the door and looked at Courtney.

"It works!" I say happily and point my flashlight at her. She then covers her face.

"Sorry." I say and shut it off.

I got Courtney up.

We both then nodded.

(Nightmare's Bonnie's POV)

I was behind a wall and was rubbing my eyes.

"Ow shit. That hurts." I say.

"What is it now? Did that Mike boy scared you." Nightmare Chica tells me.

I get annoyed look. "NO!' I say angrily.

Nightmare Freddy just had a confused look.

"Watch and learn you weakling." Nightmare Chica tells me and goes to the left hall. She peeks a little.

*Courtney opens the left door and flashes the light at .*

"Ah! Ow!" She says and hides behind the wall with us. "Whatta heck was that thing. It was so bright. Ugh." She says and rubs one eye.

"That's what got me back in here. Who's the weakling now." I tell her.

She then looks up at me angrily.

Nightmare Freddy just rolls his eyes and face palms himself.

(Mike's POV)

"I can't believe that's actually working." Courtney says.

"Right. We got this." I say.

We both then hear something inside my closet. Courtney and I looked over there, and then we looked at each other.

I can hear breathing in there.

I flashed the light and I can see Nightmare Foxy's hook there. The closet doors were a little open. I gasp and quickly shut the doors.

"What is it?" Courtney asks.

"Nightmare Foxy is in there." I say in quiet tone.

I then open it and I we see him there with his mouth wide open.

"Flash the light at him." I tell Courtney and she does. But Foxy was still there.

"Boo." He says and I then shut the doors again.

(Nightmare Foxy's POV)

I saw that he shut the door on me.

"Oh...he shut the door on me." I say.

I tried to open it but he was holding it good. I feel so ignored...they just shut the door on me...like if I was nothing to them. I then sit down and I can feel some sadness on me. Why do I feel so sad? I then go up at the ceiling and leave the room.

I then go and meet with the others.

"So how did it go?" Nightmare Bonnie asks.

"They just shut the door on me...like I was just nothing." I say in a sad tone.

"You've got to be kidding me." Nightmare Freddy says and face palm himself.

"Why do you have to be so sensitive." Nightmare Chica says.

"Why are your guys' eyes so sensitive?" I ask Nightmare Bonnie and Chica. They both got an annoyed look.

"Let me handle this." Nightmare Freddy says and disappears in the darkness.

The 3 of us were just behind the wall.

"I'm gonna go help him." I say and go back to the top of the ceiling and headed towards Mike's room.

(Jeremy's POV)

I was at the office. And Lunar was with me still.

I then checked the cameras and I can see Bonnie wasn't on stage. I got a confused look. I then saw that Toy Bonnie wasn't on his stage.

"What?" I say.

"What is it?" Lunar asks.

I go to a Party Room and I saw both of them there. Looking straight at me through the cameras.

"Okay what's going on." I say and get up from my chair.

"What is it?" Lunar asks and gets up from his chair and just looks at me.

"They're acting really strange." I say and try not to panic.

"What do you mean?" Lunar asks.

We both then hear some footsteps in front of us. I turn on the lights and I can see Foxy there. Looking at us.

"Foxy?" I say.

He then began to walk slowly towards us. With his hook on the hall, which was causing a noise.

"Fuck that." I say and got to the right vent and crawled in there.

"Wait for me." Lunar says and we both exit the office and were in another Party Room.

We were hiding.

"What is going on?" Lunar asks.

"I don't know. But I don't like this." I say..

...

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter! :)

-What is going on with the Freddy and his friends? And why is Nightmare Foxy so sensitive? :o

Til Next Time Ya'll! Bye! ^.^


	27. Chapter 27: Malfunction?

Guest: Sorry, I've been kind of busy with some of my family work and College homework that I got. But I just finished it lol (:

bleach: Lol what? 0.0

bikerboy: Why thank you :)

...

Hello, Hello, Hello everyone! It's me Laura Nava. And boy, I sure am tired of this College work that have been giving me. It's more on my Writing class but you know...it's writing class. So of course they're going to give me a lot of homework xD Well anyways, so far it's going good. That's why I took like a 4 day break, because I had to finish my homework and I had to get all caught up on my classes too. But everything is all good now. So sorry for that long pause on this story. But HEY! Now I am here and ready to update on this :) Hopefully I didn't lose any of my readers out there. Thanks for all your supports by the way :D

We are now on November everybody! It's almost Thanksgiving and then comes Christmas. WOW, this year is almost over. Then comes 2016. I will be looking forward for those days. This year was a blast. :) Wonder what's going to invented next year. Maybe FNAF World will be a BIG hit next year. Just like the FNAF games were this year :D I am so HYPE for FNAF World. They all look soooo adorable :D I love, love, love, love, love the Mangle part at the end. I died because of how cute she was :) I heard that Mangle hanged herself :0 but then I heard that she is just playing with the ball she had. Either way, I was like NOOOO. )x

Well enough talk from me because...it's reading time. xD

-Who's your favorite FNAF Character?

(Mine is The Mangle.)

.

.

.

 **...**

* * *

{Chapter 25: Malfunction?}

(Jeremy's POV)

[At Freddy's Fazbear Pizzeria.]

Lunar and I were in Party Room 4. We were both hiding from Foxy. We just saw him in front of the office and he didn't look so happy...he looked like he was ready to kill us both. Why would he want to kill us?

I looked at Lunar and he looked pretty calmed about what we just saw.

"Ugh, Lunar." I say angrily and he turns to look at me. "How can you be so calmed about this?"

"I am not calmed. I'm actually worried." He says in a serious face.

"Well, your face expression says something else." I tell him.

"If you know me really well Jeremy. I don't really show any face expressions." He says.

I then looked up and realized that he doesn't really show any face expressions.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"I don't know." He says still with a serious look.

I then rolled my eyes and looked at the halls. It was empty and dark. I literally cannot hear anything out there. But we then heard footsteps. And it sounded like a metal fell on the floor. I turned to Lunar and he gave me a confused look.

"Did you grab the flashlight?" I ask.

Lunar then just nodded.

"Awesome. Flash the light on the halls." I tell him and he goes and flashes the light.

We both saw Toy Bonnie and Bonnie there in front of us. They both were ready to get us.

"Ah!" We both yell and I ran under Bonnie and Lunar jumped over Toy Bonnie. We ran away from them and were going towards Pirate's Cove.

*Toy Bonnie and Bonnie looking at each other confused.*

"They're fast." Bonnie tells Toy Bonnie.

"Agree." Toy Bonnie says and nods.

*Both of them looking back to where they ran.*

We both stopped in front of Pirate's Cove and were just trying to catch our breathes. I then look around and saw that we were in the Game Area. This is crazy, what has gotten into them. Why do they want to get us. Why are they haunting us like this? I looked at Lunar and saw that he was still trying to catch his breathe.

"Man, that was a close one. They almost got us." He says.

"Yeah." I agree. "I never knew you can jump that high." I tell him.

"I can't. Toy Bonnie just isn't as big as the Animatronics. And besides, I put him down with my hands so I can jump over him." Lunar tells me.

"Oh...I see." I say and finally got my breathe.

Lunar and I looked up at Pirate's Cove. I peeked in and saw that it was empty. I forgot that Foxy is out here...

"Oh shit." I say.

"What?" Lunar asks confused.

"Foxy is out here, lets get in." I tell him and we both went inside Foxy's Cove.

We were just sitting there. Still scared on what was going on.

"You think we'll be safe in here?" Lunar asks.

"For now, yes. Foxy isn't in here, and I doubt that they will check in here. They will probably think we'll be hiding some where else." I tell him.

"Well, what if Foxy decides to come in." He says.

"Nah, he won't." I say.

"Boo." We both hear in front of us, and we see Foxy there with his hook raised.

I widen my eyes. "Run!" I say and I can see Lunar flash the light on Foxy and he falls back from his Cove and we exit it.

"Oh god dammit." Foxy says and was on the floor rubbing his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Freddy asks.

"Yeah, it's just that light. It's really bright." Foxy tells Freddy.

*Freddy turns to look to where Lunar and Jeremy ran.*

"Hmm." Freddy says and began to think.

We went into Kid's Cove and we hid under a table. I can see Vixen's feet from under here. And she exit her room. I saw that no one was here and so I let out a sigh.

"Seriously, what is going on with them?" Lunar asks.

"I-I don't know. But I'm getting really scared of them right now." I say.

After I finished saying that, we both heard a static like noise in Kid's Cove.

I began to look around and I turned to look Lunar and he had his eyes wide.

"What's up with you?" I asked and Lunar turns to look at me. "You look like you know that noise."

"That's the noise I've been hearing in my house." He says.

I then got a confused look and was looking around to see no one. I turned my head left and right, and didn't see no one. But as soon as I looked straight, I saw Vixen, looking all destroyed. But she looked like a monster...she had sharp teeth. And she had 2 heads. The other head as well had sharp teeth. She only had one hand and it had 5 sharp claws. I widen my eyes and looked at Lunar, and he as well had his eyes wide.

"She's the one that's causing that noise." I say and she was just looking straight at us.

Vixen was on the floor and she then began to run towards us.

"Ah fuck." I say and we both got out from underneath the table and Lunar ran out from Kid's Cove but I then tripped. I fell down and I can feel a hand on my leg. I looked back and saw Vixen there. She had 3 legs and she got on top of me with her hand going down my check. I can feel her sharp claws.

"Vixen, it's me Jeremy." I say.

"Don't call me Vixen." She says. I then looked up at her and she was just giving me a deadly look. "Call me Mangle." She says and was about to give me a scratch on my face.

"Ah!" I scream and shut my eyes. I then opened them a little and saw that the lights were on. I looked back and saw Lunar and the rest. "Lunar they're behind you!" I say and Lunar just came up to me and tried to relax me.

"Jeremy calm down. Everything was just a prank." He tells me.

I gave him a confused look and I looked at the rest.

They all just gave me a crack smile.

"Surprise?" Freddy says and gets out a plushy of him and just smiles.

"Haha..." I laughed a little and they all got a shocked look, including Lunar. "Hahahahah." I began to laugh. The rest then laughed along with me but I then stopped and grabbed Lunar by his shirt and gave him a serious look. They all then stopped laughing and so did Lunar. Lunar just had a worried look. "You were part of this prank?" I asked him in an angry tone.

"Ye-yeah." He says in a worried tone.

"I could of gotten a heart attack." I say.

The rest got a worried look.

"We're sorry Jeremy." Freddy says and I look at the rest.

I then stand up and relaxed. "But why prank me like that?" I asked.

"Remember when you said, I don't know how Mike could of handle this." Foxy says.

"Yeah." I say.

"Well, we wanted you to feel how he felt before." Freddy says.

"Ohhhh...I see. Well shit, he's really brave." I say.

"Indeed he is." Vixen says.

I then widen my eyes when I saw Vixen. "You!" I say.

"Me?" Vixen asks.

"Yes you! You know you are pretty fucking creepy, looking all destroyed with 2 heads, and sharp teeth, and with 5 sharp claws." I say.

They all had confused looks.

"You saw her Lunar. And you told me to call you Mangle." I say.

"That's what I was telling you." Lunar tells Freddy. "I thought something wrong was going on."

Freddy then looks at me confused. "Well...whatever you saw, must have been terrifying. Because I don't remember putting Vixen like that." He says.

"You mean Mangle?" I say.

"Mangle was my old name. My name is now Vixen, since I am all fixed." She says.

"Huh?" I say and got really confused.

"Vixen use to be a puzzle for little kids. So they liked to torn her apart, and the guards gave up on her and just left her like that." Toy Chica tells me.

"She then got her name as The Mangle." Toy Freddy says.

I can see Vixen getting a sorrow look.

"But that was the past." Toy Bonnie says and looks at Vixen with a smile. I can see her blush.

They have feelings?* I thought in my head.

"Wait...so what you're telling me is that...what I just saw, could of killed me?" I asked and tried not to panic.

"Or could of just been all in your head. Because when Lunar turned on the lights, there was no one but you." Chica says.

I then rubbed my eyes.

"Well, lets all just go back to normal." Lunar says. "That's enough fun for the night." He says.

I then nod and everyone else left to what they usually do.

"It was probably in our minds to be honest." Lunar says. I can see Lunar walking to Fazbear's Fright.

I looked back at Kid's Cove.

"The Mangle?" I say and the way I saw her...looking all nightmarish was just stuck in my head. I shook my head and walked to the office.

...

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter! :)

-Is Nightmare Mangle real? Or is she just on Jeremy's and Lunar's head?

Til Next Time Everybody! Bye! ^.^


	28. Chapter 28: A Nightmare with Feelings!

SpaceWolf04: Or is it? 0.o *Thunder Noise*

Vix the unknown: Awesome sauce! :D That's what I have been trying to get my readers to be :) lol

MoonLightShadowNight123: *Psycho Music*

No you protect me Dx

*Hides Behind You*

...

Hello, Hello, Hello everybody! It's me Laura Nava. And boy, I want to thank all of you for still being here and supporting me. I really don't know what I would of done without all your guys' supports. When I first wrote my story here, I was kind of scared that it wasn't going to be good enough :/ but then all you lovely reader and people came and supported it. It really means a lot :D Thanks a bunch ya'll.

So hope you enjoy this story :)

So now I only have one of my College classes a day :D You all don't know how happy I got when that happened. ^.^ It's going to help me a lot. And I am going to be able to get caught up more easier :))

And hey! I was right about Jack-O-Bonnie and Jack-O-Chica. Remember when I was talking about the latest teaser for the Halloween update. I was right lol :D Well anyways. Scott hasn't updated anything on his website so far. Could those black image picture mean anything? Is he working on another game? I just can't wait to see what other idea Scott has in mind :) He truly is amazing for the FNAF game serious that he has made. It made him get a lot more haters. But really, there is a saying that says "Haters are going to hate on you. Not because of you, but because of your success." So people. Whenever you have those moments and get down, just remember this :)

Any who, enough talk from me xD because it's...reading time!

-What FNAF character scares you the most?

(Nightmare Chica scares me...A LOT! Dx)

.

.

.

 **...H**

* * *

{Chapter 26: A Nightmare with Feelings!}

(Mike's POV)

[At PCC.]

Courtney and I were in my room, trying to survive the night. I can't believe we found a way to protect ourselves from these Nightmare things. By a flashlight. I know it might sound a little crazy, but if those 4 Nightmare look alike are just like Freddy and the other 3. Then they are robots. If you point a flashlight on them, they will forget on what the heck they were going to do, and if you point them they walk away as well. I don't know why...maybe because of how bright the light is towards them. I looked at my flashlight and then I looked at Courtney.

She didn't look as worried no more. Courtney looks at me and gives me a confused look.

"What is it Mike?" She asks.

"Oh." I say and shook my head. "I'm just happy that we found a way to protect ourselves." I say and smile.

She then smiles and nods.

There was moment of silence, but it soon got interrupted by a laugh in the halls.

We both widen our eyes.

"What was that?" Courtney asks and tries not to panic.

"Th-that...sounds like Freddy's laugh." I say and looked at the right door.

"Freddy's laugh?" Courtney asks.

We both then hear like, footsteps in the ceiling. We looked up and heard the footsteps coming closer. I was walking towards where they were going, and it led to the closet. I heard a loud thumb noise.

"Foxy.." I say quietly and Courtney was behind me. While I was walking towards the closet door.

*3 little Freddys' appearing in the bed.*

While I was walking forward, I began to hear like a screeching sound. I looked a little behind to see Courtney.

"Hey, flash the light behind you." I tell her.

Courtney then goes and flashes the light and sees 3 little Freddys' but one left.

"Ah!" I hear Courtney scream and she turns off the flash light.

"What you see?" I asked and look at her and open the closet doors as well.

(Nightmare Foxy's POV)

I saw that Mike boy open the doors and I just stood still with my mouth opened and ducked down and was just looking straight at them. I then closed my mouth after I saw that they weren't even looking at me. They were looking back at the bed.

I stood up straight and I scratch the back of my head. I then got a confused look.

I can see Nightmare Freddy's eyes glaring at me. I widen my eyes as soon as I got what he was trying to do. He was being a distraction.

I jumped out of the closet and attacked Mike.

"Ah!" Mike yells and we both glanced at each other. I was on top of him, and was holding him down. Mike had a scared look on him. "Courtney flash the light on him." Mike yells out. She then does and I look straight at it.

"Okay? That's not going to do anything." I tell her and scratch her hand with my hook and she lets go of the flashlight.

"Ow." She says and steps backwards.

I then look at Mike and he had a terrified look on him.

"Game over man." I say and I then lick my hook.

*Courtney goes inside the closet and grabs a backpack full with heavy books. She then goes towards Nightmare Foxy from behind.*

I raised my hook. I then lower it down, but before I even reached to his face. I felt a hit behind my back, that led me to get off Mike.

"Ow god dammit." I say and hit the floor.

I looked back at them and I see Mike standing up. I saw that girl with a backpack, and it looked packed.

"What's in there? Rocks?" I asked.

"No...books. Now get some learning." She says and throws the backpack at me and I fall back because it landed on me. I was on the floor and I couldn't get up.

(No One's POV)

Mike and Courtney were going to exit Mike's room. But then stopped after they heard Nightmare Foxy yelling out for help.

"Help." Nightmare Foxy says. "This is too heavy."

Mike and Courtney saw how Nightmare Foxy was struggling on getting up. But Nightmare Foxy then got an evil look and he ripped the backpack and the books flew up.

"Just kidding." He tells them evily and was going to charge for them.

Mike and Courtney got a worried look but then some books began to fall on top of Nightmare Foxy's head. He stood still and was just blinking every time a book hit his head. Then the last book fell on his head and he then began to get dizzy and he fell on the floor again.

*Nightmare Freddy appearing on Mike's bed.*

Courtney and Mike look at him with their eyes wide. Nightmare Freddy gave Nightmare Foxy an angry look and he then looks at Mike and Courtney and widen his eyes because he realized that they spotted him.

The 3 of them stayed there still just looking at each other. Nightmare Freddy then moves a little and Mike and Courtney then exit the room.

Nightmare Freddy then face palms himself and looks down at Nightmare Foxy.

"Get up you idiot." He says and helps Nightmare Foxy get up.

They both were standing in the middle of the room.

"Sorry Fred. I failed you again...like always." Nightmare Foxy says.

Nightmare Freddy gets a sorrow look. "You don't always fail me Foxy. Remember, Mike did survive the others."

Nightmare Foxy smiles. "And he also changed them. You think...the same thing is going to happen."

Nightmare Freddy widens his eyes. "I doubt it. We're too evil." He says.

"That's how the other ones were too. We're just Nightmare looking like the other ones. It can-" Nightmare Foxy got interrupted.

"Enough." Nightmare Freddy says. They both then look at the right door."Lets just hope Bonnie and Chica get them."

(Nightmare Bonnie's POV)

Nightmare Chica and I were just behind the wall. Waiting for Nightmare Freddy and Nightmare Foxy.

I looked at Nightmare Chica and she looked worried.

"What's up with you?" I ask her.

"Why are we doing this to begin with?" She asks.

I then looked up and was trying to think why. "Cause, umm...that Purple Freddy got us here and told us." I say.

She then gets a sorrow look, I can tell because of her eye that was working, looked sad. "Why do we look like this?" She asks.

"Chica, were are the bad side from the other ones. They turned good, and so their bad energy came out. Then that's how we were created. Purple Freddy gave us life." I say.

"But out of you 3...I am the most hideous one." She says.

"You don't look hideous." I say and Nightmare Chica looks at me with a smile. "You look scary." I say and her smile faded a away.

"Exactly. I'm still the most scariest one." She says.

"We all look scary." I say and she smiles again.

"They have feelings?" We both hear someone say from the right hall.

Nightmare Chica and I look over there. We peeked a little and saw that Mike guy and that girl.

"Maybe they aren't as bad as they look." The girl says.

"That's really weird." Mike says.

Nightmare Chica and I walk towards them.

(Mike's POV)

Courtney and I were on the right hall. If we went forward, we were going to meet up with Nightmare Chica, and Nightmare Bonnie. But what we heard from them, got us both really confused of them. They seem to have deep feelings...just like my other friends..

I looked down because this really reminded me of them.

"Mike.." I hear Courtney say and I looked up and saw Nightmare Bonnie and Nightmare Chica there in front of us. I widen my eyes and we both stood there still. I then looked behind us and saw Nightmare Freddy and Nightmare Foxy there.

"Shit, we're trapped." I say.

The 4 of them began to get closer to us.

"I guess this is it." Courtney says.

The 4 of them then stopped after they saw a Freddy plushy come rolling down from Mike's room. The 4 of them look at Mike.

"Is that yours'?" Nightmare Foxy asks.

"Yeah...I kept it for memories. Of my best friend...Freddy." I say and I can see Nightmare Freddy widen his eyes.

Nightmare Foxy looks at Nightmare Freddy. I can also see the other 2 looking at him as well.

"Fred?" Nightmare Foxy says.

I then let out a tear.

"Mike?" Courtney says in a worried tone.

"Foxy always called Freddy, Fred. So hearing Nightmare Foxy say that...gets me sad. I really miss them." I say and wipe the tear off.

Nightmare Foxy looks at me with a sorrow look.

Nightmare Freddy then gets a serious look and just disappears in the darkness.

The other 3 had confused looks and they as well disappeared in the darkness. Courtney and I looked at the Clock Tower, and it was 6 AM.

"Okay, so did they leave because their time was up? Or was it for something else?" Courtney asks.

"I don't know." I say in a sad tone and looked down at the floor. To see the Freddy Plushy. I then picked it up and walked to my room.

"Mike...are you going to be okay?" She asks.

"Yeah. Thanks." I say and go in to my room.

I went to my bed and laid there.

*Purple Freddy appearing outside Mike's room.*

He hits the wall. "No. This can't be happening...well if they won't want to kill him no more. I have something else up my sleeve." Purple Freddy says and disappears.

...

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter. :)

-You think the Nightmare Animatronics will become good? :o

Til Next Time! Bye Ya'll! ^.^


	29. Chapter 29: A Bad Awakening!

101101101: LOL, thanks for understanding :)

PetalFur: Heyyyyyy! Missed you a lot :D glad to know that you found my story. Thank you for the support, really means a lot :DD

SpaceWolf04: You got that part right, but he has another thing up his sleeve (;

Vix the unknown: Let the king of FNAF Nightmares rise ^^^^ Lol

...

{Hello, Hello, Hello everybody! It's me Laura Nava.}

Boy, oh boy, I am so thankful for having you all here. I know I haven't been on here for like...3 or 4 days, but knowing that my story is still alive...really means a lot (: I am glad you all understand me and on my College work. Thank you all for being patient :D And not just that...I am thankful to see that I get some readers out there, to follow/fav me. That always gets me HAPPY. It boosts me up, and makes me think that my stories are really good. I will always LOVE the stories I make here. This website is the only place where I can share the stories that I have in mind for FNAF. :)

Any who, you all saw that new game that Nikson is making? It's a FNAF game and it looks more like in 3D. To me, it looks more like the first FNAF game but just that you can walk there. And you have a flashlight :o and you can turn on the fan xD I gotta say, I am so HYPE for that game too. Also this other one that he's making. I think it's called "Those Nights at Fredbear's". I gotta say, both those games look amazing :D

Enough talking from me...because it's reading time! xD

~From the first FNAF game. Which character jump scared you the most?

(When Freddy sneaks in your office, really jump scared me because I didn't see it coming xD)

.

.

.

 **...Hap**

* * *

{Chapter 27: A Bad Awakening?}

 **(Jeremy's POV)**

 _ **[At Freddy's Fazbear Pizzeria]**_

I was on the office, and was just on the computer. I was still trying to maintain myself. After what just happened? Yeah sure it was a prank, but jeez...that prank could of literally killed me. I didn't see that coming. The main reason why I got really terrified...was because of the dark past that this place has gotten. I know they've changed...but anything can happen. I'm always aware of them, no matter what. I really don't want to be stuffed in a Freddy suit, or I don't want to get bitten by one of them, or I just don't want to get killed by them.

Thinking about all these different deaths they can cause to me, sent chills running down my back. I shook my body a little and then just relaxed myself.

As I was typing on the computer. It began to want to crash on me.

"No.." I say and quickly saved what I was typing.

My computer screen then began to get all scratched up. "Why." I say and just watch the computer crash. It then completely shuts off.

I sat there with a confused look. Just looking at the computer.

I then go to the camera monitor and I take a look on what's going on out there. Of course, my first spot to check is the Game Area. Since that's where everyone are usually at. I go and check, and everything seemed fine.

Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie were just playing Chess, like always. Chica and Man- I mean Vixen...were just talking there in the tables. Freddy and Bonnie were up stage, they both were sitting down. Freddy has his hand over Bonnie and she was laying on him, asleep. I always forget that they're together. I can see Foxy and Toy Chica there on Foxy's Cove. They both were just talking. "Hah, these robots be in relationships...yet, I am still single." I say to myself sadly. I then check on the Prize Corner, The Marionette was on his box. Sleeping. But the one I didn't notice...was BB.

"BB...where's BB?" I asked myself.

I go and check on all the Party Rooms and nothing, BB wasn't on there. I then check on Kid's Cove, and nothing.

"Where can BB be?" I asked myself again.

I get up from my seat. "Hi." I hear BB say in front of me. "Ah." I yell and sit back down on my seat. BB then gives me a confused look.

"What happened?" BB asks and walks in the office.

"You scared me. I was here checking the camera monitor, and I didn't see you anywhere. So I was beginning to get worried." I tell him.

BB then sits in the chair that was in front of the desk and just nods.

"What's wrong BB? Why so alone?" I ask him.

BB then sighs and that's when I knew something was up with him. I got a concerned look on him. "BB?" I say in a worried tone.

BB looks up at me with a sorrow look.

"It's just...I am always lonely here. Nobody really wants to hangout with me. They all got their little partners." He says and I get a sorrow look. "I would always be with Foxy, but then him and Toy Chica got together and he forgot about me." BB says and gets a sad look on his face.

"Don't say that. What about the Marionette?" I say.

"He's always sleeping." He says. "Nobody wants to be around me, I am just a childish mechanic..."

"Oh BB. I would be with you, but you know how busy I can be. So I really don't have time to hangout with any of you guys." I tell him and he got an even more sad look.

"And then there's you. You never really have time to do anything fun with us." He says.

I just got a sorrow look.

BB then gets off the chair and walks out of the office. I really didn't know what to tell him. What he said about is true, well I even told him myself. I just hope he isn't going to be like this forever.

(BB'S POV)

I was walking down the hall and I was just really sad. I really didn't have anyone to hangout with.

"Balloon Boy.." I heard someone say from Party Room 2.

I turned to look at the room and it was pitch dark in there. I couldn't see anything.

"Don't you want to play?" I heard it ask.

"Who's there?" I asked.

*Purple Freddy appearing in the room.*

" _As nightmares rise,_

 _when dark falls,_

 _fear is what they are hungry for,_

 _then fear is what they sha'll feel_.." Purple Freddy says and snaps his fingers.

*Purple Freddy disappears.*

I can hear someone talking in there, but all I heard was nightmares. I began to get annoyed.

"I said who's there?!" I asked angrily.

I then can see some eyes that looked just like mine. It then smiled and I can see 2 rows of sharp teeth. It was the same height as me. But I still couldn't tell how it really looked.

"Do you really want to know who I am?" It asks in a male voice, yet demonic tone as well.

"Quit playing and tell me already." I tell him in a worried tone.

It then came out of the darkness a little and I can see half of his face. It looked like me but just scarier and monster like.

"I'm your worst nightmare." He says and smiles.

"Ah!" I yell and began to run towards the Game Area.

*Everyone looking at BB.*

*Jeremy looking up at the halls and gets up to go to the Game Area.*

(No One's POV)

Everyone got together in the Game Area, including Jeremy.

"What's going on here?" Jeremy asks as he walks in the Game Area. Everyone else were around BB and were wondering why he looks so scared. Jeremy saw BB and quickly went towards him.

"BB what's wrong? What they do?" He asks.

"What we do?" Foxy asks.

"We didn't do anything." Vixen says.

Jeremy looked at everyone else angrily. "Sure you guys just don't want to get in trouble." He says.

"Jeremy, we really didn't do anything to BB. He came in the Game Area, screaming." Freddy says.

"So it should be more like...what did YOU do to BB?" Bonnie asks.

Everyone else gave Jeremy an angry look and were waiting for him to say something.

Jeremy widened his eyes. "What?!" Jeremy says surprised. "I didn't do anything, I was in the office the whole time." He tells them.

"Well, we were all in the Game Area the whole time too. And he came running from the halls, and what's straight ahead in the halls...oh yeah! The office." Foxy says.

Jeremy just got a shocked look. And they began to argue, ignoring BB and leaving him in the middle.

*The Marionette coming out of his gift box.*

*Goldie appearing next to him.*

They both looked at each other and then at the rest and went towards them.

"Enough!" Both Marionette and Goldie say.

They all stopped arguing and turned to look at them. BB was in still in the middle, all scared and shaking. Goldie and The Marionette went towards BB and sat in front of him.

"BB what's wrong?" Goldie asks.

BB looks up at him.

The Marionette took a good look at BB's eyes and he tilts his head to the left. "More importantly...what did you see BB?" He asks.

Everyone widen their eyes and looked at BB.

"What did he see?" Goldie questions the Marionette. "Why ask him that?"

"BB.." The Marionette says and gets closer to him.

"I-I...I saw...s-s-someone that looks like me...b-but he looked like a mo-mo-monster." BB finally says. "He said he was my worst nightmare...and now I am afraid that he is." BB says and covers his face.

Chica sat next to him and hugs him, BB hugs her back and tries to calm down.

Goldie and the Marionette look at Jeremy. Jeremy then looks at them too.

"Did you guys built a new Animatronic?" Goldie asks.

"No...not that I know." He says.

*Vixen hearing a screeching sound in her Cove.*

Vixen turns to look over at her Cove and sees herself, looking all mangled up, she also had sharp teeth and the other head also had sharp teeth. She also had a hand with 5 sharp claws.

Vixen widens her eyes and rubs them. She looks at her Cove again. and Nightmare Mangle was gone.

"Are you okay?" Toy Bonnie asks.

"Yeah...I'm probably just tired." Vixen tells Toy Bonnie.

"Okay, well whatever it was, it's gone now." Freddy tells BB and BB was calmed already.

They all then went back to what they were doing. Goldie was about to leave but he saw how lonely BB was.

"Hey BB." He says and kneels down in one knee. BB looks up at him. "You want to play a board game with me?" He asks. BB smiled and nods. They both then went to where the mini games were at.

The Marionette just looks at them and then goes back to his gift box.

(The Marionette's POV)

I went to my gift box, and when I opened it. I felt this breeze. And that breeze...didn't feel so good. I felt evil in the breeze. I then hear some breathing inside there. I got a confused look and went in, to see no one in there. I then close it and fall asleep..

(Lunar's POV)

 _ **[At Fazbear's Fright.]**_

I was in my office with Springtrap and Fredbear. I wonder if the rest know that Fredbear can move?... Nope, they actually have NO IDEA they he can move. I looked up at them and they were just looking at me.

"What?" I ask them.

"Well...you looked like you were lost. So we were just starring at you blank face." Springtrap says.

I can feel my face get red because of how embarrassed I felt right now. And I look down.

"But don't worry boy. It's natural to space out." Fredbear says.

I then look back up at them. And I can see Springtrap with 2 rows of sharp teeth, his front body part was scrapped out...showing a human skeleton...instead of an endoskeleton, and he also had 5 sharp claws as his fingers in his hands. And I then turned to look at Fredbear and he had 1 row of sharp teeth and he had another pair of teeth in his stomach. Fredbear as well had sharp claw fingers in his hands but they were more longer than Springtraps'. I blink again and rub my eyes and looked at them both. The 2 of them were back to normal.

"Are you okay Lunar?" Springtrap asks.

"Yeah..." I say.

"Well, we're going back to our spot." Fredbear says and goes all the way back to the entrance for the place and gets his top hat up with his right hand and froze. Springtraps goes and sits down in front of the exit door and just froze there smiling. Looking straight.

I let out a sigh.

"I'm going to need a lot of rest.." I say to myself and waited til it was 6 AM..

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter! :)

Thank you all for understanding by the way :D

-What can Purple Freddy possibly be planning? :o

Til Next Time! Bye Ya'll! ^.^


	30. Chapter 30: Real vs Fake!

SpaceWolf04: 0.0

PetalFur: Really :0 and lol right xD thank you :) haha, and well you'll just have to wait and see if Mike and the Nightmares Animatronics become friends. :D and awww thanks ^.^ and yes, haters will just hate on you success. And OMG! Do it :) write your own story on here, I will gladly read it and I will support you :) you got this :D anyone can be an amazing writer :) and yes I do like Pokemon :D

Vix the unknown: I know it is LOL I just thought of him like that xD and hmmmm who knows 0.0

MoonLightShadowNight123: Well it is here xD haha

FanficftonFan: Yes, let them all rise and become their biggest fear..

UrGurl01: OMG, you literally reviewed every single chapter on here...thank you :D LOL and hey...Purple Freddy is the bad guy on this story xP

...

 _{Hello, Hello, Hello everybody! It's me Laura Nava.}_

Well today was my first day of just having one class in my College. And boy, I feel so relieved now. Everything is going really easy for me now...even though it was like my first day xD lol. But still, I am not so tired. Usually I am really tired, when I finish my College work...I seriously go straight to bed. But now, I am much more energetic :D and I don't really have to worry about my school work because I only got one class everyday :) So I guess you can say this Monday went amazing for me. :)

And OMG everyone! Have you guys heard this mashup between the song from FNAF 1-3? It sounds amazing. Although the girl's voice from "Die in a Fire" is deep. It still sounds...WOW. You all have to hear it. :) If anyone loves the FNAF songs that The Living Tombstone has made. You will love this mashup of those 3 songs. I am still waiting for the 4th FNAF song from them :) I understand how hard is to work with that. So we all just gotta be patient for it..right :) OH! And that mashup is called "The Living Tombstone FNAF Songs Remix [Project 1987]"

^^^ Go and hear it :D You all will love it :)

.

.

.

 **...Happy**

* * *

{Chapter 28: Real vs Fake?}

 **(Mike's POV)**

 _ **[At PCC.]**_

I was inside my room, and I was laying on my bed. I had the Freddy Plushy on my hands. I was holding on to it and was letting out a couple tears. I really miss my friends that are in my hometown. I didn't know how much they would really mean to me. But they are family, and I have felt that way since I was a little kid. And Stacy...I miss hearing her voice, I miss her hugs, I miss the kisses she gave me, I just miss everything of her. Being in a long distance relationship...really sucks.

I squeezed the Plushy while I let out more tears.

I then hear a knock on my right door. I raised my head a little and looked at my right door. They then knocked again.

"Who is it?" I finally asked and was trying to not sound like I was crying.

"Mike, it's me Courtney. I was going to ask, if you wanted to umm...you know hangout." I hear her ask.

I then sat up and let go of the Plushy. I never really hanged out with Courtney, unless we're in class or if were both trying to survive the night. I then stood up from my bed and walked in front of my right door and just stood there.

"If you don't want to. It's okay you know." She says.

I began to think about it. I haven't even opened the door yet.

"Well I'm going to go now." She says.

I then quickly opened the door. "Wait." I say and she stops and turns her head to look at me.

She gave me a sorrow look. I guess she saw that I was crying. "Mike, are you okay." She asks and walks in front of me.

"Y-yeah." I say. "Lets go and get a coffee or something." I tell her.

Courtney then smiles and nods. We both then go and walk to a Cafe. I looked at the time and it was already 7 AM. So over there with them is barely 5 AM. I always forget that here, it's 2 hours ahead.

We both finally got out of the building where our rooms are at. And we headed to the Cafe here. When we entered, there was a couple students here too. They were just drinking their coffees and talking. They seemed to have a great time. Courtney and I then found a table for 2, and sat there. The lady then took our order and we finally said what we wanted, and the lady then leaves. Courtney and I then looked at each other.

"So...what do you think about the Nightmares now?" She asks.

"I really don't know." I say and put my hand on my head. "They were literally haunting me. They wanted to kill me. But after what happened last night, I began to think of them differently. They seemed to have feelings." I say.

"Yeah." Courtney agrees. "I'm beginning to think that they were summoned here by something."

I then gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Like, what if they are just like the other ones. The 4 of them were just following what they were told, but then realized something. Maybe tonight...they won't attack you." She says.

"Maybe...but we don't know." I say and the lady finally brings our drinks.

"Thank you." Courtney and I tell the lady and she nods and leaves.

We were both quiet for a while.

"But you know what I don't get." Courtney says.

"What?" I asked.

"How about everyone else in the building. How are they not hearing all this commotion out there in the halls." She says.

I then stopped drinking, and began to think. She has a point. How can everyone else not hear all this, or see all that's happening. I can hear the birds tweeting and a relaxing song playing in the Cafe. But then everything went silent. I began to look around as I can see people's mouth moving, like they were talking. But I couldn't hear anything. I cannot hear no sound coming out from no where. I looked at Courtney and she seemed like she was saying something, but I didn't know what. Because no sound was coming out of her mouth. I then look outside the window and I can see a person coming straight towards me from outside. That person had dark eyes and it had a knife. I can tell that was real because people were looking at the person. It then showed itself good and it looked like a boy. I got up from my seat.

"Mike what's wrong?" I finally hear Courtney's voice.

I gave her a shocked look and then turned to look back at the window and he was still coming towards us.

"You see him?" I asked her and pointed at that guy.

Courtney then stands up and takes a look outside the window. "Yeah...Oh my gosh he has a knife." She says scared.

"You see him huh?" I asked.

"I think we should leave."She says and grabs my arm and we leave.

I looked back at the guy and he stops walking and just stares at us leaving.

I then stopped and looked up at the Clock Tower. "Hey, I'm gonna go now." I tell Courtney.

"Where are you going?" She asks.

"I'm going to check on something." I say and then ran towards the Clock Tower.

*Purple Freddy appearing behind Courtney.*

 **(Freddy's POV)**

 _ **[At Freddy's Fazbear's Pizzeria.]**_

I was up on stage and saw that everyone were going back to their spot. I can see the Toys going back to their little stage, that was close by the Prize Corner. I then see Vixen go to her Kids' Cove. I can see Foxy closing his curtains in Pirate's Cove. I then see BB go next to the gift box. I turned to left and right, and saw Chica and Bonnie there next to me. I smiled after I saw that everyone were in their place. But I then heard this laughter in the halls. I raised my ears and looked at the halls.

"Jeremy?" I say.

I looked at the time and saw that it was just 5:50 AM. I'm going to go see if he's fine. There's like 10 more minutes. I walked to the halls and peeked my head there and I can see the office's lights off. I got a confused look and walked over there. As soon as I reached the entrance for the office. I can see a spotlight on Jeremy's seat. But it was facing the other side. So I couldn't really see him. I then walked in front of him and I widen my eyes. I saw Jeremy without a face, and he had blood all over him.

"Jeremy?" I say in a scared tone.

I then hear the laughter again. But it was behind me.

I turned around and saw this black looking like thing, with sharp teeth and sharp claws on it. It had a yellow top hat and a yellow bow tie. It was just looking straight at me. It then grabbed my shoulders. It was also really tall. And it then leaned in to take a bite of me.

"Ahhhhh!" I yell and opened my eyes and I was in the Game Area, still on stage.

I had my hands on my head and was looking around. Everyone else were just giving me a confused look.

"Freddy?" I hear Bonnie say.

I turned to look at her and she was there with Chica, and Foxy.

"Are you okay?" Foxy asks.

I then blinked, and Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy looked different. They all looked like monsters. They had sharp teeth and 5 sharp claws. Foxy had 1 row of sharp teeth, Bonnie had 2, and Chica had 3.

"Ah!" I yell and ran to the office.

*Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy giving each other confused looks.*

I went to the office and I saw Jeremy. Still alive.

"Jeremy!" I say happily and went to hug him.

"Hey Freddy. I missed you too." He says.

"I am glad you are alive. I had this weird dream, and Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy look like monsters." I say.

"We do not." I hear Foxy say.

Jeremy and I look at them. And they looked normal.

"Freddy, that is so mean." Bonnie says angrily.

I then went and hugged her. "Sorry. I'm just hearing things." I say.

"You 4 should go back to your spots. It's almost 6." Jeremy says and we went back to our spots.

We finally got there and I just shut my eyes...maybe I just need to rest.

*Nightmare disappearing in a dark corner.*

I know what I dreamed about was just a dream...I hope..I then just fall asleep.

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter! :)

-Why did Freddy dreamed about Nightmare? :o

Til Next Time! Bye Ya'll ^.^


	31. Chapter 31: A Haunting Past!

Vix the unknown: Lol, that's good that it's scary, I meant it to make it like that xD

PetalFur: OMG, that poem was amazing! It got me the feels as well :,) it was beautiful. And the way you make an account, it's by using your email. Like your name something dot com. :) Don't get sad ^.^

...

 _{Hello, Hello, Hello everybody! It's me Laura Nava.}_

Oh my gosh guys. So today there was like a strong gust of wind going on in my town here. I can see like trash bags and cans out in the road. I was really scared of driving through the streets like that ): and then as soon as you see...all the lights at my College completely shut off. I went outside and all the lights outside were all off. It was really dark and there was like 3 car accidents that happened because of that. But thank god I am still here, and I am good :) It was just one of those days where you had to be alerted.

Any who, how was your guys' day? Mine went good, the only problem was the gust of wind lol and well I am here and going to update already :)

I really like how the Halloween edition came for FNAF 4. All new Nightmare Animatronics really do look scary. I'd say the most that looks really scary. Its going to be Nightmare BB. Mainly because of those human like hands that he has now. Like he has 5 sharp claws, and they really look like human hands now. His jump scare also scares me. With him going straight to you and his sharp claws moving around. And it is said that Nightmare BB goes along to the story line for FNAF 4. I wonder how :0

I want to thanks everyone that has been answering my questions and reviewing. You guys are all awesome :D also my readers, thank you for giving your time to read this story. Means a lot :)

Well enough talking, because it's reading time xD

-Who is your less favorite Animatronic?

(Mine is going to be Toy Freddy :P)

.

.

.

 **...Happy Th**

* * *

 _{Chapter 29: A Haunting Past!}_

 **(Mike's POV)**

 _ **[At PCC.]**_

I was running straight towards the Clock Tower. I'm now thinking that this Clock Tower has something to do with all these nightmares. And the fact that nobody really knows what has been happening. It's really crazy. I have a feeling that the Clock Tower puts everyone else asleep. I then stopped and looked up at the Clock Tower. I was already in front of it. I can see the clock moving its stick. I can also hear its ticking noise. But then I noticed a little window, all the way to the top. I looked closely there, and I saw a shadow pass. I widen my eyes. I began to walk towards the entrance for the Clock Tower. I found the door but it was locked.

"Dammit." I say and hit the door.

The reason why I want to go up there, is because I remember when Courtney said that she thinks the Clock Tower is more than just a clock. Maybe she's right, maybe the Clock Tower is an alarm for the evil nightmares that come around here.

I then heard the unlocked and it slowly opened. I can hear the creaking. I slowly peeked in there and it was dark. I finally decided to step in. And this are looked really old. There was a lot of spider webs and everything inside just looked really old. I began to walk forward and I can see the sun giving out light. I saw some wood stairs that were leading to go up. I looked up and I can see a lot of steps.

I let out a sigh.

I walked up stairs and I can hear the stair creaking a lot.

"I wonder how old this place is?" I asked myself.

"Mike.." I heard a whisper say and it led more up stairs.

I looked up and I can see this dark figure hide.

"I saw you." I say and began to run up stairs.

I then stopped and saw a door in front of me. It was opened a little. Like someone went inside that room. I walked in and the room was dark, but I then turned on the light. There was a light bulb in the middle of the room but it kept flickering. I was trying to take a good look of the room, and there was a lot of pictures around. As I saw them, they were pictures of...ME? I grabbed one it was of me going inside Freddy Fazbear's.

"What?" I asked myself.

Who can get these photos of me. Like literally, all these pictures are of me.

*Purple Freddy appearing behind Mike.*

"So you found my room huh." I hear someone say.

I looked behind me and I felt this force push to the wall. I hit the wall and sat on the floor. I looked up and saw a purple version of Freddy. I widen my eyes as I remembered him.

"You." I say and stand up.

"Ah, I am surprised you remembered me Mike." He tells me.

"Of course I would. You're that bastard that made my friends forget about me." I say angrily.

"Indeed, it was me Mike. And now, I have came back to finish you off." He says.

"How? By getting some nightmare version of my friends? Well think again fool, they are just like the others. You might of made them look all monster like, but you did not change their feelings. They're still my friends, and they know it. It's somewhere hiding in them." I tell him.

Purple Freddy got an angry look.

"I figured, after last night. I guess you really are a family of them. But I am here, to make you part of them." He says.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You will see Mike." He says and smiles.

I then ran to him and just passed through him. I stopped and looked back at him.

"Don't tell me you forgot. I am the bad energy of Golden Freddy. You can't touch me." He says.

I got an annoyed look. "Why take pictures of me." I asked.

"You will see." He says and was vanishing. "Oh and, I would be careful with the Courtney girl."

"What did you do to her?!" I asked angrily.

"What I did to her, is not what you should be worrying about. It's what she's going to, is what you should be worrying about." He says and disappears.

I then looked around and the photos of me were gone. I got out of the room and I was running towards the exit for the Clock Tower. I then exit it and looked around for Courtney. I finally spotted her. She was sitting in a bench, reading a book under a tree. It was covering the sun for her.

I got a confused look, to why Purple Freddy told me to be careful with her.

"Courtney!" I yell out and she looks up at me and smiles.

"Hey Mike. What's up?" She asks.

"Nothing. I just came to check if you were okay." I tell her.

"Of course I'm okay." She tells me and stands up. Courtney tilts her head a little to the left and slowly smiles.

I then began to think that something was up with her.

"Umm...are you sure you are okay?" I asked again.

"Yeah Mike. Totally." She says. "Well I gotta go. This book is due today." Courtney says and leaves.

I just gave her a puzzled look and she walks away. I then turned around and I see that guy again coming towards me. With dark eyes and a knife on his hand.

"Who the fuck are you?" I asked angrily. But I didn't get any answer, he was still coming towards me. I then ran back to the building where our room were at. I reached up at the entrance and I turned back to look if he was still behind me. And he was, he was far though. But I can see that he was still following me.

"Ugh." I groan and I go in. As soon as I entered, I locked the doors for the building. That guy stops and just looks at me. I was inside and he was right outside. There like, a window in the door, so we can see each other. "What now huh?" I asked him and smiled.

The guy then tilts his head a little to the right and then hits the glass window with his head.

"Ah!" I yell and fell to the floor.

I widen my eyes as I remembered something.

 _ **[Mike's Memories.]**_

Mike was on the motel, where he stayed at earlier. He can see the lady's shadow outside his window. And she then throws herself to the window and breaks in.

Mike widens his eyes as she saw the lady crawling on the floor and was going towards him. She had dark eyes and was bleeding everywhere because of what she just did. She then began to yell a little and tried to reach up for Mike.

"You crazy bitch." Mike tells her and kicks her face and stands up and exits his room.

 _ **[End of Mike's Memories.]**_

This guy...is just like that lady that wanted to kill me. I stood up and ran to my room. It's still daytime, there's no way these nightmares can come out right now...unless Purple Freddy is stepping up more. I back and I can see the window door break. The guy then reaches in and unlocks the door.

"No." I say and ran faster to my room.

I finally arrived to the left hallway and was closer to my room. I got in front of my door and was shaking to get the keys out. I was struggling in putting the key into the keyhole, because of how scared I was right now.

I looked to my left and I saw no one, I then looked to my right and I saw that guy barely coming here. He then began to run straight towards me.

"Man! C'mon open up!" I say and I finally put it in and unlock it. I quickly opened the door and shut it and locked it. I began to hear the door banging.

I closed my eyes and I then opened them and I saw the Nightmare Animatronics in front of me. I widen my eyes.

"Shhh." Nightmare Foxy tells me.

"Come, and let him in." Nightmare Freddy tells me.

I unlock the door and Nightmare Foxy grabs me and throws me to the closet. He then shuts it.

There was a little crack, so I can see through it.

The left door then opens and I see that guy step in. I can see Nightmare Bonnie close the door and he then cuts his head off. I widen my eyes and the guy's body and head then disappears.

"What?" I say confused.

Nightmare Foxy then opens the closet door. "There, you're safe now." He tells me.

"Thanks.." I tell them and felt weird.

"Don't worry Mike. We won't harm you. We know better now." Nightmare Freddy says.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Tell us Mike...why are you so important to us.." Nightmare Freddy says.

I then got a serious look. "Why? Because I am family with them. And you guys..." I tell them.

"Just know...that we're on your side." Nightmare Chica says.

"That's nice to know...but why kill everyone else?" I ask them.

"We had to. We got ordered to kill anyone that gets in our path to get to you, and so we did. We killed every single person you talked to...or that was just on our way when we were going after you." Nightmare Bonnie says.

I then got the chills running down my back.

"You guys look so different. I mean, I know you 4 are nightmare looking than the other ones, but...you 4 are like built differently." I tell them.

Nightmare Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy looked at each other.

"We are like them, but this what they were supposed to look like. Before they were built the way they are." Nightmare Freddy tells me.

I get a confused look.

"You know how Bonnie was first going to be a boy but then build him as a girl." Nightmare Foxy says.

I then nod.

"Well that's what we are, We look the first idea the creator had of us." Nightmare Foxy says.

"Ohhh, I get it now." I say. "So you guys can now come out whenever?" I ask.

The 4 of them nod.

"We are real now. At first we stared coming out only in your head. Then we slowly started to become more and more real, that other people can now see us." Nightmare Chica says.

I just nod again.

"Why can the rest not here all this?" I ask them.

"You see..." Nightmare Foxy speaks. "That Clock Tower, is what wakes us up, and it's what puts everyone in dead sleep. If there are people that are awake, then we kill them.."

I widen my eyes.

"What is Purple Freddy panning off now?" I ask them.

"We don't know what Purple Freddy is planning now, since we stopped listening to him. but just be careful and alarmed. Purple Freddy won't stop until he sees you dead." Nightmare Freddy says.

"Got it." I tell them.

"Close your eyes real quick, and count to 3." Nightmare Freddy says.

I then close my eyes. "1...2...3" I count and open my eyes and they were all gone.

I looked around to see no one in here but me.

It's good to know that they're on my side now...I know we can defeat Purple Freddy...some how..

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter! :)

Hope you all like it

.

-What is wrong with Courtney? :o

Til Next Time! Bye Ya'll! ^.^


	32. Chapter 32: Best Friends til the End

PetalFur: No you're all good :) and yeah that must be it. Because all you really have to do is, pick your username, put your e-mail, and then you choose your password. Then in you should receive a mail in your email account. And that mail should send you a link, so your account can be active. And awww, I'm so sorry :( hopefully you feel more better. Keep your head up :)

Starlight: Purple is my second fav color :) my first fav color is going to be violet :)

SpaceWolf04: Yup...at least that's how it right now ;)

UrGirl01: Oh she is ;)

Vix the unknown: BB is the scariest one from the Halloween edition. At least that's what I think xD lol

...

 _{Hello, Hello, Hello everybody! It's me Laura Nava.}_

Hi guys! I'm back, sorry for that 3 or 4 day break. I was handling something else. But I am here now, still alive xD and ready to update. I want to thank everyone for your supports. I wouldn't of making it this far. Thank you so much you guys'! :D

But while I was on that break, I have been logging in here, but just not updating my story. I was actually reading some stories. All the ones I read are amazing :) but there are 3 that really caught my eyes. And that will be "Charm your Nightmares", Deadly Job", and "Left in Mystery" those 3 have really caught my attention. So go ahead and read those 3. They are awesome. All of the stories here are :) it's just those 3 are my favs right now xP

Well enough talking from me, because it's reading time xD

~What is your guys' favorite holiday?

.

.

.

 **...Happy Thanksg**

* * *

 _{Chapter 30: Best Friends til the End.}_

 **[At Freddy's Fazbear Pizzeria]**

 **(Freddy's POV)**

I was standing up on stage and I was asleep. But I then heard someone burp and I woke up. I looked up and I can Foxy outside his Cove. He was sitting on the tables there. I turned to look at the time and it was 6:30 AM. I then turned to look at Foxy with a confused look.

"Foxy?" I say.

Foxy turns around and gave me a surprised look.

"Freddy? You woke up." He says.

"I did. Why are you out of your spot?" I ask and gave him an angry look.

"Freddy chill. It's Sunday. This place doesn't open on Sundays...remember." He says.

I looked up and was trying to remember that. "Oh yeah...they do close this place on Sundays huh." I say and looked at Foxy.

"Yeah." Foxy says.

"They don't open this place? Wow, and I thought they did. I was already trying to fall asleep here. Well not no more." Chica says and walks out of the stage and goes to the kitchen.

I saw a door open and I can see Springrap coming in. Foxy and I both got surprised looks. I almost forgot about Springtrap.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" Foxy asks.

"Fazbear's Fright closes on Sundays. So I get bored and decided to walk here." Springtrap tells us.

"You walked from outside?" I asked.

"No, there's a door that connects with here. Lunar leaved it unlocked for me on Sundays. Cause he knows I will get bored, with just me there walking around." Springtrap says.

"I see." I say.

"Where's Goldie? I haven't seen him for a long time now." He says.

"I don't know to be honest. He's probably where the part/service are at. That's where he's usually at." I say and Springtrap nods. He then goes and walks towards the part/service room. I then see everyone else moving out of their spots. I can get use to this. We're closed on Sundays, that just means extra time for us to move. I got out of my spot and walked towards the tables and then sat down.

I let out a sigh.

"What's wrong Freddy?" Bonnie asks and sits next to me.

"I just miss Mike, I can't wait for him to come back." I tell her.

"You and Mike are really close huh. Who ever knew that we Animatronics can get really close to a human." She says.

"Right...Mike is family now. He will always be missed here." I say.

"I know. How about Jeremy? Are you not really close to him?" Bonnie asks.

"I'm not as close as Mike. Mike has been with us since he was a little kid, Jeremy has as well...but not like Mike. Mike saw us as family since the beginning. Jeremy was here, but he was just one of those little kids that saw us as toys." I say and Bonnie nods. "Mike has a big connection with us." I say.

Bonnie then sighs and hugs me. I then put my arm around her and we were just resting there.

 **(Foxy's POV)**

I was sitting on a table resting there. Toy Chica was with her friends in the kitchen. I then sat up and remembered that there's no night guard here. I stood up and I turned to look at Freddy. Him and Bonnie were just hugging there. I smiled and then I left to the office. When I went there, I can see a night guard's hat. I sat on the chair and put on the hat. I got a serious look.

"Hi, I am the night guard. And all I do is sit here and stare at the cameras. I also like coffee and I am all nighter. Hahahha." I say and began to laugh. Man I am having to much fun here.

*BB looking at Foxy from the vent.*

"Type...type." I say and was typing on the computer. "And then I check." I say and check the cameras.

"You look like you are having fun there Foxy." I hear BB say.

I jumped and turned to look at the left vent and I can see BB looking at me like if I was crazy.

"What? You can't blame me, I am really bored." I say.

"I know how you feel Foxy. I have been bored, ever since you left me and stopped caring for me." BB says.

I gave him a worried look. "What do you mean about that BB?" I ask.

"Ever since you got with Toy Chica, you forgot about me. I don't matter to you anymore." He says.

"BB." I say and got to him. I then carried him and put him on top of the table. "Only because I don't talk to you as much as I used to. Doesn't mean I forgot about you. You'll still be my best friend." I tell him and he smiled a little. "You know, there are 2 kind of best friends. One are the ones that are always hanging out and are never apart. And then there's the other ones, the ones that don't really talk but know everything about each other. And they both know that they will still have each others' back. No matter what." I say.

BB looks up at me and smiles.

"BB, we are the second one there. You will always be my little best friend. You have been there for me since the beginning." I say and gave him a hug. BB then hugs me and we broke apart.

"You will always be my best friend too Foxy." He tells me.

I smiled and nodded.

"Want to play night guard with me?" I asked.

"Yeah!" BB says happily and we began to play night guard.

* * *

Well that't it for this chapter! :)

A little thing too, there's going to be 2 Nightmare Animatronics that are going to become bad again and try to kill Mike. Guess which 2 (;

Til Next Time! Bye ^.^


End file.
